


still kickin'

by camiii



Series: love and kickin'!verse [7]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Euro 2016, Football Player Louis, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, and being ridiculously in love, and sangría
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 66,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camiii/pseuds/camiii
Summary: “Why would you buy me a footie shirt? Not big into the footie, me. If I’m allowed to say the day before our opening match in the 2016 European Championship.” He’s quite pleased he got that plug in, Tina should be proud of him.Fiona quirks a brow and Nick has a nano second of realising he has set himself up before she continues. “But you’re into footballers, aren’t ya, Grim?”Nick and Louis, and the summer of the Euro 2016 championships. A sequel in the love&kickin'!verse.





	1. May

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> So... remember when I mentioned I wanted to write a sequel to love&kickin' oh, I don't know, EIGHTEEN MONTHS AGO? ehm. here it is? This is probably the most self indulgent thing I have ever written.
> 
>  
> 
> Lots of love and my eternal gratitude to [elsi-bee](http://elsi-bee.tumblr.com) for being the world's best beta and an all around awesome person. I wouldn't have wanted to do this without you, thank you SO, SO MUCH for all your hard work, great suggestions and cheerleading <3
> 
> And THANK YOU [Chelle](http://aslowmotionaccident.tumblr.com) for the britpick, you're a gem! <3
> 
> Thank you [Jo](http://iamdelouded.tumblr.com) for being my biggest cheerleader and this verse's biggest fan. Thanks for listening to me rant and ramble and complain my way through writing this, and for reading it over and reassuring me it doesn't suck <3 and then also coming through with the idea for the title, and saving everyone from my non existent pic editing skills <3
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd and britpicked, all remaining mistakes are my own. I'm hoping the second chapter will be up at the beginning of February.
> 
> And since apparently this needs saying; I do NOT consent to any of my fandom work being posted on sites such as GoodReads.

 

 

 

_In the car now,_ the text reads, and there’s no way Nick could stop the grin threatening to split his face in two. Louis has been out of the country for three days, playing a friendly against Germany with the national team in preparation for the European championship. 

Three days is a long time; it’s seventy two hours and counting at this point since Nick saw him last. Nick hasn’t been pining, no matter what Fiona says. He hasn’t been sleeping well, is all. He never realised how big his bed was before.

It’s well past midnight and he’s in bed already, too excited to fall asleep and feeling very much like a kid on Christmas. Work tomorrow will be Hell but he doesn’t care because Louis is coming home. Finally. He replies to Louis’ text with a row of emojis and makes himself comfortable on his side, returning his attention to the telly.

He wakes up to Pig barking up a storm out in the hallway, and he can hear the door slamming shut. Louis is home. His heart does a weird double take in his chest. He stumbles out of bed, still half asleep, turns around to find the remote and stubs his toe on the bottom of the bed as he’s trying to turn the TV off. “Fucking _fuck_ ,” he curses, sucking in a breath through gritted teeth as he tries to walk on his banged up foot. It really bloody hurts.

“Well, hello to you too.” Louis’ voice sounds through the room, and Nick nearly trips over his own feet as his head whips up in direction of the sound.

Louis is standing in the bedroom doorway, looking tired and a little rumpled from the flight but he’s smiling and fuck, Nick has missed him. Barely feeling the pain anymore he closes the distance between them and crashes into Louis, wrapping him up in a tight hug.

Louis hugs him back, one hand slipping underneath Nick’s threadbare t-shirt and up his back. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Nick echoes, lips brushing Louis’ throat as he speaks and he has to taste him, right there, a visceral reaction to finally having Louis in his arms instead of on the other side of a Skype call. He brushes his lips over Louis’ pulse point and Louis’ fingers dig into his back as Nick kisses his throat, the soft skin below his ear. He’s interrupted as Louis lets out an impatient sound, pushing Nick back so that he can kiss him.

Kissing Louis is familiar and comfortable and so, so hot. Nick’s still a little disoriented from having woken up so abruptly, and getting more and more turned on by the second. Louis is right there, warm and pliant against him and Nick’s almost dizzy with it. It feels natural to push Louis back against the door and drop to his knees in front of him. He can see the outline of Louis’ dick, fattening up in his joggers. Nick slowly drags them down Louis’ hips, pleased when Louis steps out of them without asking questions. Perhaps Nick’s intentions are obvious by now.

If they weren’t, Nick makes them clear when he buries his face in Louis’ crotch. Louis moans low in his throat as Nick mouths at him through the cotton, tracing the shape of his dick with his mouth.

Neither of them is talking. Nick lets his hands roam freely, enjoying the feeling of Louis’ skin against his palms as he moves his hands up and under the hem of Louis’ pants. He doesn’t stop until he reaches the soft skin where Louis’ thighs meet his groin, breath rushing out of him as Louis brushes a hand carefully through Nick’s hair, not pushing but holding on.

He’s still mouthing against Louis’ dick, eyes closed, keeps going until Louis is growing visibly restless, hips stuttering and dick twitching against the now damp cotton. His hand in Nick’s hair tightens its grip as Nick finally pulls his pants down. He reaches out to wrap his hand around Louis’ dick, stroking him and shivering at the sound Louis makes as he rubs his thumb over the head. He’s leaking precome, hot and hard in Nick’s hand, and Nick has to taste him. He leans in to lick a broad stripe up the underside of Louis’ dick, swirling his tongue around the head and down again before taking Louis in his mouth. It’s hot, and he echoes Louis’ moan, groaning at the taste of Louis on his tongue and the stretch of his jaw. He sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks, and barely registers the sound of Louis’ head connecting with the door behind him. Encouraged, he uses his other hand to cover what he can’t swallow, letting the other test the weight of Louis’ balls, stroking his thigh, digging his fingers into Louis’ bum. He gets a good pace going and his jaw has begun to ache when Louis’ hand tightens in his hair. That’s all the warning he gets before Louis comes with a groan, curling forward.

Nick swallows most of it, gasping for air as he pulls back. He has barely had time to catch his breath before he’s being yanked to his feet. He nearly topples over but Louis is there to steady him, guiding him backwards until he can fall back on the bed. He’s still trying to catch his bearings when Louis climbs on top of him, grinding against Nick’s erection, making him groan out loud. 

Louis swallows the sound in a kiss, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. When Louis reaches down to push his palm against Nick’s dick, Nick arches so violently into the touch he nearly throws Louis off. He’s so close already, hissing out a ‘yes’ as Louis reaches for the waistband of his pants, tugging them down far enough to get his hand on Nick. A couple of firm pulls is all it takes before he’s coming, coating Louis hand and his own stomach in cum. Static erupts behind his closed eyelids, leaving him boneless and tingling. 

He’s dimly aware of Louis reaching over his chest to grab a tissue from the box on the bedside table and wiping him off, feeling like he might actually melt into the mattress. Louis settles down half on top of him, a familiar and grounding weight, one hand stroking Nick’s side slowly. Nick keeps his eyes shut, letting his fingers dance up and down Louis’ spine, so content he might be floating. 

Eventually Louis moves back a bit, bringing Nick back from dozing as he folds his arms on top of Nick’s chest and rests his chin on his hands. “Hi.”

“You said that already.” Nick points out, but he’s smiling, reaching out to push Louis’ fringe out of his face. “Hello, love.”

“That was a nice welcome.” Louis grins and he’s so, so beautiful. Nick could look at him for hours on end.

“It was.” Nick agrees, trailing his fingers down the side of Louis’ face, smiling when Louis makes a move to catch Nick’s fingers between his teeth and Nick barely reacts quickly enough to avoid being caught.

“I missed you.” Louis admits. Nick’s about to reply, but instead ends up yawning so big he nearly dislocates his jaw. He tries to hide it behind his hand but probably gives Louis a really good view of his molars.

“Charming.” Louis scoffs, but he’s trying not to smile, hiding it in the crook of his elbow.

“I’ve slept like shit without you.” Nick says, knowing Louis can hear the unspoken ‘I missed you too’, and watches Louis’ eyes soften at the edges. 

“Did you let Pig on the bed?”

“Maybe.”

“You so did.”

“I do that when you’re home as well, doesn’t mean anything.”

“Nah, when I’m home she sneaks up here once we’re asleep.” Louis reminds him, eyes crinkling as he smiles, and Nick loves him a lot. Maybe that’s why he allows Louis to drag him out of bed and into the bathroom, sticking his toothbrush in his hand.

Nick makes a lacklustre attempt at brushing his teeth, obnoxiously draping himself over Louis who’s trying to get his t-shirt off. He smiles around his toothbrush when it makes Louis laugh, and backs off only when Louis stumbles and they both nearly end up in a pile on the floor. He finishes up and then plops his toothbrush in the cup next to the spare one Louis keeps at Nick’s flat.

“I’m gonna have a shower real quick, and then we’ll sleep, okay?”

Louis is naked and it’s a testament to how exhausted Nick is that he barely notices. “But I want to hear about the trip.” Nick protests, even if he can barely keep his eyes open. “And the match. How was Zayn?”

“Tomorrow.” Louis says, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to his lips, effectively cutting off further protests. 

“But I’ve got the show in the morning.” Nick grumbles, and he might be pouting a little, struggling with the feeling he’s not being supportive enough, but it only makes Louis laugh and lean in for another kiss.

“We’ll have plenty of time after.” Louis says, still smiling, pressing the pad of his thumb into the tiny, displeased wrinkle that appears between Nick’s brows. “Go to sleep.”

“I’m not tired.” Nick objects, the last of what he’s saying disappearing in another yawn. 

He dozes to the sound of Louis showering, almost asleep by the time the light is switched off and Louis climbs into bed behind him. He moves over on his back to make room for Louis to plaster himself against Nick’s side, tilting his head so that his nose brushes Louis’ hair.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

When Nick’s alarm goes off for the third time the next morning, Louis makes a muffled sound of protest, face pressed against Nick’s shoulder.

“Morning.” Nick mumbles, dragging a hand roughly over his face before reaching out to turn the damned alarm off.

“No, it‘s too early.” Louis replies, voice rough with sleep and Nick seriously considers calling in sick. It feels grossly unfair that he has to leave with so much catching up to do still.

He twists around to kiss Louis’ shoulder before making a move to get out of bed. It proves futile when Louis suddenly wraps an arm around his chest from behind, throwing his leg over Nick’s until he’s clinging to Nick like a very persistent koala. Nick tries to put up a fight but quickly ends up back in a horizontal position on the bed. Encouraged, Louis clings tighter, attaching his lips to the side of Nick’s throat. He’s probably going to leave a mark and Nick should probably try and stop him, but perhaps it’s cool enough out for a scarf anyway.

“Lou.” Nick tries to ignore the tendrils of warmth running down his spine to pool in his stomach. They really don’t have time for this right now, he’s already hit the snooze button too many times. “I have to get up.”

“Stay.” Louis mumbles sleepily against his neck, briefly interrupting his attempt to leave Nick with a very visible love bite. Nick falters, hands already roaming greedily over all the sleep warm skin that’s offered to him, giving Louis’ bum a squeeze. “Mm, yes.” Louis drawls out, the smile clear in his voice. “Give it to me, baby.”

It effectively snaps Nick out of his haze, making him chuckle. “Uh huh, uh huh.”

“You _are_ pretty fly for a white guy, whatever that means.” Louis agrees, breath hot against Nick’s throat and still sounding half asleep. He’s ridiculous and it’s not even half five in the morning and Nick’s never loved someone like this before. 

The next time Nick makes a reluctant attempt at an escape Louis lets him go and moves into the spot Nick has vacated. Nick finds himself standing by the bed for a few seconds, looking down at Louis huddled under the duvet, with a look on his face that’s probably too fond for an early Thursday morning. 

He heads for the bathroom, hoping a shower will wake him up properly, and is shivering by the time he steps under its hot spray. He briefly considers having a wank but it feels like both too much of an effort and a waste of an orgasm with Louis only a few feet away. He’s yawning as he steps back inside the bedroom, towelling his hair dry. 

He’s expecting to find Louis in the same position he left him, but the bed is empty. Surprised, he gets ready quickly and goes looking. Pig comes to meet him, tail wagging, and he stops for long enough to give her some morning cuddles. They find Louis in the kitchen, pouring coffee into a travel mug Nick had forgotten he owned. Pleased, Nick plasters himself to Louis’ back, nose buried in the short, soft hair at the back of his neck. Louis leans into the touch, giving his wrist a squeeze when Nick wraps an arm around his stomach from behind. He’s not wearing a shirt, a pair of Nick’s joggers hanging low on his hips. Nick hums contentedly, digging his fingers into Louis’ hip as he brushes his lips down Louis’ neck.

“Don’t start something you won’t finish, Grimshaw.” Louis says, tipping his head back against Nick’s shoulder.

“I’m not.” Nick objects, even though he was very much about to. Again. Then he makes grabby hands for the mug. “Coffee.”

“Am I that easily traded in for caffeine?” Louis sniffs, but hands him the cup before reaching for his own tea that’s been left to steep. 

Louis is obviously cold, goosebumps all over his chest as he turns around in Nick’s hold, mug in hand, and shuffles closer, trying to fit himself under Nick’s zip up hoodie. Nick does his best to accommodate him, throwing one arm around Louis’ shoulders when the fabric isn’t enough to cover both of them. “Why are you not wearing a jumper?”

“I wanted tea.” 

“They’re not mutually exclusive.” Nick points out, rubbing Louis’ back with his free hand to try and warm him up.

“Shh, it’s too early.” Louis murmurs, sliding one arm around Nick’s waist, underneath the hoodie, as he sips his tea. 

None of their conversation is making any sense, but Nick can’t find it in himself to care, careful not to accidentally spill any on Louis as he has another mouthful of coffee. It’s nice like this, quiet and sleep soft and he’s going to be so, so late if he doesn’t get going soon. “I have to go.”

Louis doesn’t reply, but it’s his turn to press a kiss against Nick’s throat, his lips warm from the tea. He’s kissing the mark he left earlier, Nick can tell from the way it’s tingling at the renewed attention. He’s playing dirty and Nick would call him out on it if he wasn’t enjoying it. “Are you gonna stick around here until I’m done?” Nick asks, nearly choking on his next sip of coffee when Louis’ teeth scrape against his collarbone. Bloody hell. “Or do you have plans?”

“Have to stop by the house and drop off all my stuff.” Louis replies. “Might have Zayn over for lunch, or breakfast for him more like, the lazy bastard.” He takes a step back, leaving his mug on the counter and wrapping his own arms around himself. Nick has no idea what made him leave the bedroom without a jumper on. “You could come by after you’re done? You’d finally get to meet him.”

Louis has been trying to introduce them for months, obviously frustrated when neither his own nor Zayn’s schedules had allowed it. But with the English National team in the final stages of preparation for the Euros, with two matches to be played at Wembley left, Zayn is finally back on English soil.

“Sure.” Nick agrees, ignoring the twinge of nerves. The prospect of finally coming face to face with Louis’ best friend is a little daunting. His phone chimes in his pocket, signalling the arrival of his car. He pulls Louis closer by his wrist, stealing a kiss. “I really, _really_ have to go.”

“Do you really?” Louis asks against Nick’s lips, and Nick can hear him smiling. “You could quit. Become my trophy husband and spend every day in bed, with me, naked.”

“Tempting,” Nick agrees, kissing him again just because he can. “But you have a job too, remember? And no matter what certain aspects of my character may lead you to believe, I’m not made out to be a man of leisure.”

“Not enough people to listen to you talk if you stay home all day?” Louis teases, gently.

“Exactly.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

No one shows to open the door when Nick rings Louis’ doorbell that afternoon. A little puzzled, he’s about to call him when the sounds coming from the backyard catch his attention. He walks round the side of the house, and when he turns the last corner he’s met with a sight he hadn’t been expecting.

A man Nick recognises as Zayn Malik currently has Louis caught in a headlock, Louis complaining loudly as Zayn ruffles his hair. Nick has seen a lot of pictures of Zayn, both around Louis’ home as well as from various media outlets and Hottest Men Alive-lists. The pictures haven’t done him justice. Nick’s efficiently reminded that Zayn has done Calvin Klein ads now that he’s seeing him in the flesh for the first time.

Zayn looks up when Nick comes around the corner, and it steals his attention enough for Louis to wrestle free. Nick watches them roughhouse like puppies, both laughing, before they seem to simultaneously decide to give it a rest, Louis pulling Zayn into a sideways hug and pressing a kiss against Zayn’s temple.

“Hiya.” Nick waves, feeling like he’s intruding and fighting the urge to apologise as they both look over at him. 

“Hi there, Nicholas.” Louis grins, tugging his grey jumper into place as he walks over to Nick. He looks flushed and happy and Nick smiles back on instinct, returning the kiss without thinking twice.

“You alright there?”

“I was winning.” Louis tells him, solemnly, throwing a rude gesture over his shoulder when Zayn snorts. “Shut up, Malik, come meet my boyfriend.”

Nick turns around, thankful for the anchoring weight of Louis’ arm around his waist. It probably makes little sense for him to be nervous about this, but it doesn’t change the fact that he is. He offers his hand to Zayn. “Hi.”

Zayn’s looking at the two of them with a thoughtful look on his face. “So you’re the boyfriend.” he drawls, eventually, shaking Nick’s hand briefly. 

Nick can actually feel his non-existent hackles rising, forcing himself to draw a deep, calming breath before he replies. “That’s me.”

“Huh.” Zayn hums. “I was beginning to think Lou might have made you up.”

Nick forces a smile. “Very real.” 

“If you say so.” Zayn shrugs, looking at Louis with an expression Nick can’t decipher.

“Shut up.” Louis grins.

“Wasn’t saying anything, mate.” Zayn grins.

Nick has no idea what’s going on and he doesn’t like it. They make their way inside. Zayn and Louis talking about something Nick can’t quite follow, their mirth only adding to Nick’s unease as he trails after them.

“Did you eat?” Louis asks, finally turning his attention towards Nick and Nick nods.

“Yes, I did a work lunch thing with Fiona, we had a lot of stuff to go over.”

“Talking about what you’re gonna talk about?” Zayn chimes in, causing Louis to snicker as he searches the cupboard for tea.

Nick is really tired of people assuming doing the radio doesn’t take a lot of work. “So, Louis tells me you live in Madrid.”

“I do, yeah. I signed with Atlético Madrid, uhm,” Zayn looks over to Louis for help. “Two years ago?”

Louis nods in agreement, reaching for the kettle and walking over to the sink to fill it up.

“Atlético, that’s the lesser team, yeah?”

It’s stupid, but it feels good watching the smile fade from Zayn’s face.

“A lot of people would claim the opposite.”

“But, Real Madrid is the proper good one, isn’t it? The one with the trophies and all?”

“We do alright.” Zayn replies, eyes cold. “We’re playing the Champion’s League final in a couple of weeks.”

“Yeah? Think you have a chance?”

“Nick-” Louis interrupts them, at the same time as the sound of a phone ringing can be heard from the hallway. 

“That’s mine,” Zayn says, leaving the kitchen without looking back.

A few seconds pass once he has disappeared out of sight before Louis turns towards Nick. “What the fuck?”

“What?” Nick bites back.

“What’s your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem.”

“You’re being a dick.” Louis snaps, and he might have a point but Nick’s not the one in the wrong here. Zayn is being a complete arse. “Why are you picking a fight?”

“He started it.” Nick frowns. He hates confrontation, can feel the shivery cold of it curling in his stomach and making his hands tremble.

“Are you serious right now?” Louis throws a hand out, accidentally knocking over the box of teabags on the counter. “Zayn’s been out of the country for ages, can we hang out without you starting stupid bloody arguments over nothing?

“Is that the reason he’s all over you?” Nick blurts out. It’s not what he meant to say, not at all. “That he’s been away? You’ve spent the last three days together.”

For a moment Louis seems at a loss for words, turning his attention towards the process of making tea. “He’s my best friend.”

“Yeah, that’s not all he’s been.” Nick scoffs, and he knows the second the words are out that they are a mistake but there’s no taking it all back now. Jealousy is churning in his stomach, hot and uncomfortable, making it hard for him to breathe.

Louis freezes halfway through dropping teabags into the mugs in front of him, staring at Nick while the kettle comes to a boil behind him on the counter. “That’s-” He trails off, frowning up at Nick.

“What?” Nick snaps, and it comes out sounding much too defensive and he should stop talking, but it’s like he can’t stop now that he’s begun. “It’s true, isn’t it? Friends with benefits, was it? For how many years?”

Louis is still staring him down, arms crossed over his chest. Nick doesn’t like the look in his eyes. He has never seen Louis this closed off, not towards him.

“If you’re gonna be a dick you might as well leave.” Louis says, finally, and the line of his jaw is so sharp when he swallows that Nick fears he would cut himself if he was to reach out and touch him.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Nick stomach drops, something heavy taking root and growing strong. “Fine.” He grits out, his jaw almost too heavy to form the words. “I wouldn’t want to intrude on your precious time with the BFF.”

There’s no response from Louis. He simply looks at Nick for a second longer, his expression cold, and then turns around. Nick watches him reach for the kettle, filling up two of the three mugs. He opens his mouth, almost says something, anything, to make Louis turn back towards him but in the end he’s too much of a coward. He walks out of the kitchen, hand clenched so hard around his phone in his pocket it’s almost painful. 

Zayn’s out in the hallway, still on the phone. He looks up as Nick walks past but Nick ignores him. There’s a confused look on his face that Nick has no energy to deal with. 

He doesn’t slam the door but it’s not that far from it. He does slam the car door, however, before jerkily fastening the seatbelt and trying to shove the key into the ignition. His hand trembles so much he nearly drops the key, and he clenches his hands into fists in his lap, exhaling shakily. Fuck.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

He should know better than to drive in London and gets stuck in traffic because the universe is conspiring against him. It gives him too much time to play the fight over and over again in his head. Doubt sneaks in as the anger fades, taking over until he’s no longer sure what they were even fighting about in the first place. One thing remains; Louis is angry with him and that has never happened before.

He picks Pig up, and not even her joyful demeanor can shift his mood. The dog sitter can probably tell something’s off, but he’s in and out of her house so quickly there’s no time for her to ask any questions. There’s been no word from Louis by the time Nick collapses in a morose heap on the sofa, and Nick doesn’t know what to do so in the end he just unlocks and locks his phone a dozen times without doing anything. He eats dinner alone, forcing it down while sat on his sofa, the news playing on mute on the telly. 

He takes Pig on her evening walk earlier than usual, stomping around one of their rounds with no extra time allowed for sniffing interesting sticks or the occasional, stray wrapper littering the street. Pig protests by making a fuss, refusing to have a wee and eventually he has to give in. They end up in the park for nearly half an hour of him throwing a ball for her again and again, taking some of his frustration out on the colourful toy. It’s enough to leave one of them in a better mood, and once Pig has finally done her business they return home.

There are still no notifications on his phone when they get back, and he ambles listlessly around his flat with his phone in hand before he gives in and goes to bed. It’s a bad decision. The anxious feeling nestling somewhere behind his breastbone doesn’t ease up one bit once he’s under the covers. It’s too dark in the room, the bed too empty, and more than an hour later he’s still wide awake. He keeps twisting and turning, feeling close to itching out of his own skin and it’s been nearly two hours when he finally gives up any pretense of sleep and reaches for his phone. His heart is pounding away in his chest as the call connects, and he winces at Louis’ clipped ‘hey’ when he picks up.

“Hi.” he clears his throat, picking at the duvet and wishing Pig was in bed with him. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“It’s half eleven.”

Nick can feel all the words he’d been meaning to say suddenly dry up. Louis usually jokes about him having the bedtime of a toddler, but still ends up next to Nick in bed, headphones on as he watches Netflix as to not disturb Nick’s sleep. He bites the inside of his lip so hard it’s beginning to hurt. “Right.”

“I thought you’d be asleep by now, what do you want?” Louis continues and Nick’s throat stings at the sound of his voice, sharper than it’s ever been directed at Nick. Louis doesn’t want to talk to him.

Nick swallows hard. “I was a bit of a dick, earlier.”

“Yep.”

“I wasn’t -” Nick starts, but then tries again. “That’s not how I wanted today to go.”

“But it did.”

“I’m trying to apologise.” Nick points out, growing annoyed with how unreasonable Louis is being.

“Well you’re doing a shit job of it!” Louis hisses. It’s almost a relief, at least it no longer feels like having a conversation with a robot. “What the fuck was that? Zayn’s my friend.”

“A friend that you’ve had sex with.” Nick points out, because it’s the truth and for some reason he can’t seem to stop thinking about that part tonight.

“Did you call me just to fight more about this?”

“No, but -”

“But what? You knew about us already!” Louis tells him, speaking hard and fast. “I told you that months ago.”

“I know you did.” Nick spits. “Sorry if I’m having a hard time not picturing you having sex with your Greek god of a best friend.”

“I’m not bloody attracted to Zayn.”

“You slept with him on and off for years.”

“Not because he’s hot.”

Nick has to struggle not to grit his teeth in frustration. “You just said you weren’t attracted to him.”

“You’re twisting my words.”

“So, what was it then? Convenient? Close your eyes and pretend it’s someone else?”

“No.” Louis says, and something in his voice has all the fight going out of Nick at once. “Fuck no, don’t even go there. You don’t get to judge us for that.”

The anger fades so quickly Nick’s almost dizzy with it. He crossed a line and it burns in his chest. “I’m sorry.” He gets out, eventually, has to stop and clear his throat, blinking against the burning in his eyes. “I really am. I’m not judging you I’m just -” He trails off, not sure how to put the hot, twisted mess inside of him into words.

“Look,” Louis speaks up after a moment, and Nick can hear him draw in a deep breath before he continues, braces himself for what’s to come. When Louis continues he doesn’t sound angry at all, only sad. It’s not what Nick had been expecting. “I was in the closet. Zayn was too and he still is. So yeah, we had sex, but it wasn’t, it wasn’t because I fancied him, okay? It was because, because he was there and so was I, and he’s my best friend and I trusted him with my secret. It was never a regular thing, there were never any feelings involved. So, yeah, maybe it was convenient but that’s not all there was to it.”

“I’m sorry.” Nick says again, feeling like the worst person in the world and at a complete loss how to make it right. 

Louis is quiet for a beat. “I appreciate the apology.”

Nick hides his face in one hand, wincing against the headache he can feel building at his temples. “I’d really like to see you,“ he says, “can I come over?”

Louis is silent for a long, awful moment before he speaks up again. “No, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Nick can literally feel his stomach drop, hand falling to his lap. “Lou.”

“I’m not mad, I’m just, I had too much wine and I’m tired and I really should be in bed already.”

“Okay.” It doesn’t feel okay, Nick feels like he could cry. “Are you busy all day tomorrow?”

“Yeah. We have early practice and then strategy run-throughs all afternoon.” Louis sounds tired, his accent a little more pronounced than usual.

“How about dinner?” Nick tries again. Looking down he realises he’s clutching the duvet so hard his knuckles are turning white, and deliberately unclenches his fist. His hand aches as he stretches his fingers, stiff from how hard he’s been holding on. 

“There’s a sponsor dinner and then we have to stay at the hotel. It’s routine for the days before a match.”

“So I won’t get to see you until Saturday.” 

The match is in the early afternoon and Nick’s not going, couldn’t get a ticket. He’s watching from home, with Douglas and Ian.

“I told you I’d be busy.” Louis reminds him, not unkindly but the words still sting. “Today was our day off.”

“And I ruined it.”

Louis doesn’t object, merely hums, and it hurts but Nick can’t help but feel like he deserves it. 

“Dinner’s still on for after.” Louis says after a beat. “The lads all said they’d be there.”

Louis has been planning on having a few of his friends from the team over after the match, there’s a catering company involved and everything. Nick’s been looking forward to it, a little giddy at the thought of the two of them throwing a dinner together. Louis even invited Harry and Niall, knowing they get along great with Liam and a few of the others. “Am I still invited?”

“Of course you are.” Louis replies, a little softer this time. “I’m not -” 

Nick barely dares to breathe, wishing so hard for the ‘I’m not mad’ that it takes him a second to hear what Louis is actually saying. “You should be there.”

Nick sucks in a breath, holds it in as he tries to decide whether or not to ask the question burning at the tip of his tongue. “Are we okay?”

Louis is quiet for a moment, just long enough to have Nick’s heart pounding so furiously in his chest he can almost taste iron. 

“We will be.” Louis replies, simply. “Go to bed, Nicholas,” he adds, with a little more colour to his tone, a hesitant chuckle. “Or you’ll be completely useless tomorrow.”

I love you, Nick thinks. He can’t help but feel like they’re not okay at all, can feel the rejection down to his core even if he knows, deep down, that Louis need to take his responsibilities on the team seriously and doesn’t make the rules. “Alright.”

They hang up and Nick spends a long time sitting up in bed, staring at the wall, trying to convince himself the heavy feeling in his stomach is completely uncalled for.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

On Saturday evening Nick’s stomach is in knots. England won their match against Turkey two to one, Louis getting a cross to one of his teammates that led to the second goal. Nick should be happy but all he can feel is a growing sense of dread. He’s been texting Louis the usual tidbits and stories about his day since Thursday evening. Louis has been distant in his replies, and even though Nick knows he’s been busy it still makes him feel like shit. They haven’t spoken once, either, have stuck to texting and it’s not like them. Nick’s ‘good luck’ text from earlier in the afternoon doesn’t get a reply until Nick’s already in his Uber on the way over for dinner.

_Cheers_.

_You did great. Can’t wait to see you_ , Nick texts back, watching the colour change to indicate Louis has read his message. There’s no follow up.

He lets himself inside, the chatter coming from the living room letting him know he’s not the first to arrive. There’s a pile of jackets on the handrail at the bottom of the stairs, and he leaves his own leather jacket there, feeling very much the average guest. Normally it would end up somewhere around the house, on the sofa or in Louis’ bedroom, but not today. He’s hovering, not sure where to go, when Zayn comes walking from the living room, beer in hand.

They regard each other in silence for a moment, then Zayn speaks up. “Hey, man.”

“Hi.” Nick replies, attempting a smile. “Good game today.”

Zayn looks surprised for a moment, but recovers quickly. “Thanks. Are you looking for Lou-”

“I’m sorry.” Nick blurts out, cringing as he cuts Zayn off. “I was out of line, on Friday, with the team stuff and I wanted to apologise.”

Zayn has a sip of his beer, eyes not leaving Nick’s. Nick fights the urge to fidget, curling his toes inside his boots. 

“Sure.” Zayn says, “I’m sorry too, it wasn’t all on you.” He pauses, scratching the back of his neck, and suddenly Nick realises Zayn’s nervous too. “It’s a little weird, for me, the two of you together. It’s not... I’m not jealous, but I guess I hadn’t realised sharing him with you would make things change. But it did, a bit. Apparently I held a bit of a grudge.”

“Right.” Nick nods. “Doesn’t make me less of an idiot.”

“It kinda does.”

“Can we, I don’t know, start over?”

Zayn visibly relaxes. “Please. I am happy for you lads, honestly.” 

“Me too.” Nick replies, happy to shake Zayn’s offered hand. “I should-” Nick continues, making a gesture that hopefully says ‘find my boyfriend and throw myself at his feet begging for forgiveness’.

“He’s in the kitchen.” Zayn says, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “The caterers are setting up and he had some questions.”

“Ah,” Nick chuckles, trying to ignore the swarm of butterflies in his stomach. Having made up with Zayn is one step to make things right, but he’s still not sure where he stands with Louis.

Nick finds the kitchen in a blur of activity. Louis is off to the side, talking to a woman dressed in chef’s whites. He’s holding a beer, looking smart and relaxed in dark skinnies and a denim shirt. Nick hovers in the doorway until they’ve finished and Louis’ eyes find his over the bustle of the two servers.

Mouth dry, Nick watches as Louis closes the distance between them, coming to a halt right in front of Nick. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Louis replies, and it’s awkward, their brief kiss tense in a way it’s never been and Nick wishes they could go somewhere more private but there’s no time. Not with a house full of guests and dinner about to be served.

“It’s good to see you.” He admits, hand hovering over Louis’ arm before he allows himself to touch, giving Louis’ biceps a squeeze. “Good game today.”

“Thanks.” Louis replies, a brief hint of a smile on his face before he looks away. The hand he had put on Nick’s waist is gone much too soon. “I should get back outside, the others are all here.”

“Okay, yeah.” Nick says, even though it’s not. Louis is still closed off, obviously doesn’t want to be alone with Nick and it makes him feel sick to his stomach. When Louis walks out of the kitchen Nick follows without a word.

Louis had been right, the others are all there and Nick finds himself caught in a whirlwind of hellos and shaking of hands. Someone hands him a glass of wine and he accepts even if he doesn’t feel like drinking. 

Dinner is okay. Nick’s sat between Niall and Sophia, Louis in the corner of his eye, seemingly busy talking to Zayn and another of their teammates. Nick’s painfully aware of the distance between him and Louis, how they’re not interacting much at all now that they’ve joined the bigger group. He doesn’t say much, mostly nods along to whatever story’s being told. Harry’s a steadying presence opposite Nick at the table, obviously noticing something’s a little off between Nick and Louis if the puzzled looks he’s giving Nick are anything to go by. 

Dinner turns into drinks and someone turns up the volume on the music that’s playing in the background, but the players all have strict schedules to adhere to in preparation for the next match, so by midnight the last of the guests are heading for the door. 

Nick watches Louis say goodbye to Theo and his wife. They’re all laughing and joking but Nick can tell from the way Louis is holding himself that it’s not completely genuine. The silence that follows the couple’s departure is deafening. 

Nick feels as if he’s run a marathon, weary from a night spent alternating between being on full alert and feeling scarily numb to what’s going on around him. When the silence stretches out between them he makes his decision. They can do this in the morning, or some other time when he doesn’t feel like he’s been disassembled and put together backwards. “I’m gonna-” He reaches for his jacket, the only one still hanging on the handrail.

“You’re not staying?” Louis sounds surprised, and the tone of his voice stops Nick in his tracks.

“Do you _want_ me to stay? You’ve barely said a word to me all night.” 

Some of the weariness must seep into his voice because Louis looks chagrined, pushing his fringe back in a telltale sign of nerves. That’s new. “Of course.”

Confused, Nick doesn’t know what to say, so he makes a frustrated gesture he hopes conveys the sentiment. 

“We should talk.” Louis says, and Nick can only nod even if there are a hundred things he’d rather do. He follows Louis inside the kitchen, the place sparkling clean now that the caterers have left. The only traces left of the dinner is the collection of dirty glasses and beer bottles on the counter. Louis pauses once he’s over the threshold, but then walks over to the kitchen island and takes a seat.

“I spoke to Zayn, earlier.” Nick says, pulling out a chair for himself. He’s too tired to dance around the whole thing any longer. “I owed him an apology.”

Louis looks up from where he’s been playing with a tealight holder that’s been left on top of the island. Zayn obviously hadn’t told him about the apology if his surprised face is anything to go by. “Yeah?”

“You said we were gonna be okay.” Nick can’t quite keep the frustration out of his voice, “but then you basically ignore my texts and barely look at me all night and I’m gonna need you to tell me what the fuck I’m supposed to do to fix this.“

“I know I did.” Louis says with a grimace, briefly looking up at Nick before returning his attention to picking at the candle wax. “It hurt, okay? It fucking smarted how you held Zayn and I against me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Louis lets out a long breath, pulling both hands through his hair. “Shit. I’m not-” He looks away, clearly struggling to find the right words. “It’s… I’m not gonna say it’s okay because it wasn’t, but I’m overreacting. I know I am.”

Nick makes a sound of protest but Louis cuts him off before he can voice his objection.

“No, listen.” Louis sits up straighter in his chair, finally looking at Nick as he speaks. “It’s a sensitive subject for me, the closet stuff, maybe more so than I had realised. You were a bit of a twat about it but my reaction wasn’t proportionate.” He lowers his voice as he continues, a downward tilt to his mouth that Nick doesn’t like at all. 

“I know a lot of people have it way worse, I was fucking lucky. My family and my friends who knew were all amazing. But all the hiding and the secrets and feeling like I couldn’t really be myself? That part was still really, really shit.”

“Yeah.” The urge to reach out and touch, to offer whatever comfort he’s allowed to, is too strong to resist. He reaches out for Louis’ hand, breathes an inwardly sigh of relief when Louis intertwines their fingers loosely, rubbing his thumb over Nick’s. “Of course it was. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Louis smiles, the small, crooked smile Nick recognises from when he’s feeling a little overwhelmed. Louis eyes are so blue when they lock with his. “I need you to be okay with me and Zayn.” Louis says, and Nick can tell he’s dead serious. “With the… history, between us. He’s one of my best friends, and having him around back then, someone who was in the same situation, it was super important, yeah? And I really want the two of you to get along.” His voice almost cracks at the end, and Nick feels like an absolute idiot for making Louis think even for one second that he wouldn’t be supportive of his relationship with his best friend.

“I am. I promise.” Nick chokes out, feeling like he’s got all of the emotions from the last couple of days piled up in his throat. “I was being an idiot. Zayn’s a bloody Calvin Klein model, and you have so much history and so much in common and I don’t know. My brain kinda short-circuited, I guess.”

It’s embarrassing to admit, and he’s not looking at Louis when he hears him stand up, doesn’t look up until Louis hand cups his jaw. 

“Listen to me.” Louis says, shaking Nick’s shoulder with his free hand. “I love you. I’m _in love_ with you. Sometimes I don’t know what to do to make you bloody realise how gone I am for you. Would a tattoo of your name across my forehead help? My mum wouldn’t like it, though, fair warning.”

Nick laughs, but it comes out sounding more like a strangled cough. “Please don’t tattoo your face. I like it the way it is.” He reaches out to brush his thumb over Louis’ cheek, swallowing hard against the burning at the back of his throat. He’s not going to cry, he’s _not_. “And same. I love you. I’m so sorry.”

“I know, love,” Louis replies, catching Nick’s hand in his. “I’m sorry too, for being so distant. That wasn’t fair. Please don’t cry, you’re gonna set me off if you do.”

“Ugh, I’m trying. Sorry.” Nick blinks, squaring his jaw. “Sorry, I just-”

He stops talking as Louis moves closer, leaning into the offered kiss and then putting both arms around Louis in a hug. Louis clings to him tightly, standing between Nick’s legs with his face buried in Nick’s hair.

Nick hides his face against Louis’ throat and breathes him in, the familiar scent of the laundry powder he uses and the hint of cologne finally soothing all of Nick’s frayed edges. He brushes a kiss against Louis’ pulse point, feeling the beating of his heart against his lips.

He leans into the touch when Louis cups his jaw and tilts his head up to kiss him. It’s like opening a dam, one second they’re hugging and the next Louis is crowding up against him and deepening the kiss in haste.

Suddenly extremely aware of how long it’s been since they were together like this, Nick lets his hands roam Louis’ body, searching for naked skin. With Louis travelling and then them arguing, it’s been over a week. Too long. Impatient, he tugs at the front of Louis’ denim shirt, pleased when he can feel the buttons give. He moves quickly, nearly ripping the shirt open, Louis’ laugh echoing in his ears as he leans in to taste the skin he has uncovered.

“So impatient.” Louis laughs, and he sounds giddy with relief, the same way Nick’s feeling. Louis’ laugh morphs into a gasp and a shaky exhale when Nick closes his mouth on a nipple, teasing the bud with his tongue. “Fuck. Nick.”

Nick grins against his chest and does it again. He urges him closer, can’t get close enough. Louis’ fingers are digging into his shoulder, and Nick pulls him in for more heated kissing.

“Upstairs.” Louis pulls back gasping, breath fanning hotly against Nick’s ear. “Come on, love, let’s go to bed.”

“Please.” Nick replies, leaning into the touch when Louis’ hand cups his cheek, thumb brushing over the stubble. “I’ve missed you so much, shit.”

They lose themselves in kissing for a while, both breathing heavily when they pull apart. Louis thumbs at the corner of Nick’s mouth. “Did we leave the candles burning on the table?”

“That’s what you’re thinking about right now?” Nick snorts.

“Shush.” Louis grins, giving him a peck. “I’ll go check real quick.”

“I’ll get the lights in here.” Nick replies, giving Louis’ bum a good swat when Louis turns around.

“Yes, baby, give it to me.” Louis crows dramatically, and the grin he throws over his shoulder at Nick is blinding.

Nick makes quick work of turning the lights off in the kitchen, feeling a little floaty and loose limbed from their kissing. The prospect of soon having Louis naked has left him half hard, blood thrumming, and he’s already waiting in the hallway when Louis returns from the living room. Louis looks perfectly dishevelled, and there’s no missing the way he’s pushing against the front of his jeans. Nick has to kiss him again.

“We were going upstairs.” Louis mumbles against his lips, but kisses him back all the same, his hands on Nick’s waist.

“We will.” Nick replies, sneaking another kiss and sliding a hand into the back pocket of Louis’ jeans. “In a minute.”

Louis exhales softly against his lips as Nick pulls him closer, until there’s no air between their bodies. He walks Louis backwards and doesn’t stop until they’re by the stairs. He can feel Louis, hard against his hip, and it’s a lot. It’s been too long. He considers foregoing the bed and settling with getting them both off right there, too impatient to wait much longer. 

It’s all decided for him when he accidently walks Louis too far back, causing him to stumble on the first step of the stairs and trip. Nick, still holding on to him, stumbles after, just barely catching himself on the stairs before crushing Louis.

“Ouch.” Louis laughs, putting a hand on Nick’s lower arm as Nick scrambles to get to his feet, scared he really hurt him. “No, come here.”

“Are you okay?” Nick asks, managing to find his balance with one knee on the step Louis is sitting on. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“I’m good.” Louis chuckles, making Nick inhale sharply as he pushes the palm of his hand against Nick’s crotch.

“Sorry.” Nick says, still struggling for balance on the steps, knocking his knee into the edge of one as he tries to steady himself and push into Louis’ hand at the same time. “Ow, fuck.”

“Are we too old for this?” Louis asks him. “I refuse to accept it.”

“Too old for what?” Nick finds himself straddling Louis on the step, one knee on a step lower than the other and it’s awkward. Awkward and really uncomfortable. “Fuck.”

“We’re having sex on the stairs.” Louis tells him, lying back in a dramatic pose. Nick’s in love with an idiot. “We have something to prove.”

“To the stairs?” Nick grins. The way Louis has arranged himself doesn’t look comfortable at all. He momentarily forgets about it as Louis reaches for the button on his jeans, pulling the zipper down and slipping a hand inside his pants. Nick nearly chokes on a breath, want sizzling in his veins.

“Come on, Grimshaw, where’s your sense of adventure.” Louis quips, fingers loosely wrapped around Nick’s dick, teasing him gently.

Nick moves to silence him with a kiss, inhaling sharply against Louis’ mouth as Louis starts moving his hand, wanking him tortuously slow. Eager to reciprocate he pushes a palm against the bulge at the front of Louis’ jeans, pleased when Louis shudders and groans quietly against his lips.

“Bloody hell these stairs.” Louis mutters, annoyed. “Can we, I don’t know. Can you sit down?” He pushes at Nick’s shoulder. “Please?” He tacks on, with an exaggerated smile.

Nick does as he’s told, twisting sideways until he’s sitting on the stairs. It’s a blessed relief for his knees, and he takes the opportunity when Louis gets to his feet to tug at the waistband on his jeans. “Get these off, then.”

When Louis next moves to straddle Nick he’s wearing nothing but his denim shirt, socks and tight boxer briefs. He’s hard, a wet patch on the front of his pants. He should look a little bit ridiculous but he doesn’t. He looks really, really good and Nick has missed him a lot.

Nick runs his hands up Louis’ back, moaning low in his throat as Louis grinds against him.

“Lean back a little.” Louis tells him, kissing and nipping at the edge of Nick’s jaw.

“This is really fucking uncomfortable.” Nick points out, leaning back on one elbow and putting a steadying hand on Louis’ waist. The carpet covering the stairs is doing fuck all to make them more comfortable to lean back against. He doesn’t care though, not really, not with Louis right there, on his lap.

“I’ll get you comfortable, just you wait.” Louis’ lower lip is caught between his teeth in concentration. He flexes his thighs, and Nick’s fingers dig into the fleshy part of his hip when their dicks rub together. 

“Fuck,” he curses quietly, leaning up to nip teasingly at the ridge of Louis’ jaw, tasting the stubble. “Like that, come on.”

“Yeah?” Louis wraps his arms loosely around Nick’s shoulders as he swivels his hips again.

Nick splays his hands over Louis’ hips, encouraging him on. It’s been so long since they’ve been like this, and with the tension of the last couple of days finally having melted away he’s already close. It’s a little shocking; realising he could probably come like this, from nothing but the rough, persistent drag of Louis’ dick against his through their clothes. The stairs are digging into his lower back but he can barely feel it anymore.

“I missed this.” Louis mumbles against his lips, stealing a kiss before he adds, “missed you.”

“Me too.” Nick replies, and he _could_ come like this but he wants more. Impatient, he ends up pushing Louis’ pants down far enough to free his dick. He does the same with his own pair and they both gasp into the kiss as he wraps a hand around both of them.

Louis pulls back, chest heaving, burying his face in the crook of Nick’s neck. Nick wants to touch more of him, wishes he didn’t need to hold himself up on one arm. “This might be over really, really quickly. Fair warning.” Louis mutters, almost petulantly, before straightening back up. His hair’s a mess, sticking damply to his forehead.

“Good.” Nick replies, briefly catching Louis’ plump bottom lip between his teeth. “Can’t wait.”

There’s little room for talking after that. Louis is grinding his hips into Nick’s hold, precum making the slide of flesh against flesh a little less rough. Nick can feel his orgasm building, can tell Louis is also getting close from his laboured breathing and the way his thighs are trembling against Nick’s. He makes his grip firmer, trying to meet Louis’ thrusts without slipping off the stairs and when Louis comes Nick swallows the keening sound spilling from his lips in a kiss. 

For a moment Louis goes completely boneless against Nick, his forehead resting against Nick’s shoulder. Nick lets go of both of them when Louis starts squirming, over-sensitive, smoothing his palm up Louis’ back. He’s still hard, sparks shooting up his spine with every shift of Louis on his lap, and there’s no stopping the sound he makes as Louis drags a hand through the mess he’s left on Nick’s stomach, using the come as lube as he starts wanking Nick off. Nick comes hard, knocking his elbow into the edge of a step but barely noticing, fireworks erupting behind his closed eyes.

He opens his eyes as Louis climbs off his lap, getting to his feet slowly and grimacing as he shakes out his legs. His knees are an angry red, looking a little worse for wear. Nick follows suit, definitely feeling the ache in his bum and elbows now that he’s no longer on the brink of coming.

Louis stretches and groans, brows furrowed as he scrubs his palms over his banged-up knees. “So uncomfortable.” He mutters, knocking his foot against the stairs. 

“Come on, love, none of that,” Nick laughs, walking backwards up the steps. “You really showed the stairs who’s boss.” He teases, and then promptly stumbles, only saved from falling on his face by Louis’ quick reflexes.

“Careful old man.” Louis laughs, tugging on his arm. “Let’s find a nice and soft flat surface before you break your hip.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Nick wakes up plastered against Louis’ back, one leg nestled between Louis’ legs and his arm thrown over Louis’ waist. He probably couldn’t get any closer if he tried. It’s like he’s been trying to catch up on proximity even in sleep after too many nights sleeping alone. Usually he doesn’t like feeling too crowded while he sleeps, enjoys some contact but not like this. 

He stretches lazily, knocking his foot against Louis’ ankle. Louis shifts in his sleep, exhaling deeply. It pushes his bum up against Nick’s crotch and, well, Nick was halfway to hard already.

Nick strokes a hand down Louis’ arm, then back up, squeezing his elbow. He should let him sleep, knows Louis’ busy schedule starts back up again at noon, but Nick has missed him and right now he doesn’t want to waste a single second. He scoots down a little, satisfied when he’s able to kiss the back of Louis’ neck, his shoulder. Louis always smells so good in the morning. Impatient, Nick runs his hand from Louis’ arm to his chest, brushing through the sparse hair there. It’s working, he can tell from the way Louis has begun to shift against him. He kisses his neck, teasing Louis’ nipple into a tight bud, then splays his fingers wide across Louis’ chest. Louis inhales sharply as Nick slides his palm down his stomach, and pushes back against Nick’s chest.

“Good morning,” Nick says, quietly, and Louis’ reply is lost in a soft sound of pleasure as Nick’s hand slips lower to find him half hard and growing harder.

“Yeah,” Louis mumbles, grinding back against him at the same time as he tries to push into Nick’s hand. “And getting better by the second.”

Nick kisses his neck, the side of his throat. “I missed you.”

“I’m literally,” Louis gasps as Nick squeezes his dick, reaching down to cover Nick’s hand with his, “right here. Been here all night.”

“You are.” Nick agrees, wanking him faster now, relishing in the way Louis twitches and moans. He thumbs the head, twists his wrist, tries to make it as good as he can.

“Fuck.” Louis breathes out, quietly. He’s got his fingers wrapped tightly around Nick’s wrist, trying to make him pick up his pace.

Nick kisses the warm skin behind Louis’ ear, the taut tendon in his neck. It’s not long before Louis comes with a gasp, arching in Nick’s hold. Nick works him through it, doesn’t stop until Louis is sluggishly pushing Nick’s hand off his dick. Nick touches Louis’ hip, his waist, has to try really hard not to grind against him. He’s so turned on but he doesn’t want to come without Louis’ hands on him. He can wait, comfortable where he lays with Louis still trying to catch his breath in Nick’s arms. 

“I missed you too.” Louis says, turning around and making Nick go a little cross eyed as he wraps a hand around his dick. “Missed your hands.” 

“Same.” Nick chokes out, and it’s only a minute or so before he comes, shuddering apart in Louis’ hold, fireworks behind his closed eyelids. 

Louis knocks his foot into Nick’s as he tries to get comfortable, stroking a hand across Nick’s chest. Nick hums, twisting his head to the side, nostrils immediately filled with the scent of Louis’ shampoo. He’s dozing, has almost fallen back asleep when Louis speaks up.

“What time is it?” Louis mumbles, his face hidden in the space between Nick’s shoulder and the mattress, lazily drawing circular patterns on Nick’s chest. “I’m starving. Did we set an alarm last night?”

“I think we did.” Nick replies, catching Louis’ hand in his and kissing the back of it, before letting go and reaching for his phone. He struggles for a moment, trying to pull out the charger one-handedly. Eventually he’s successful, only almost dropping it on the floor. They’ve managed to wake up before the alarm. Nick shouldn’t be surprised, he’s a bit shit at sleeping in on weekends. “Ten to nine. We have plenty of time, right?”

“I have to leave at half twelve.” Louis replies, kissing his shoulder. “What do you want for breakfast? Staying in or going out?”

“Staying in,” Nick replies without thinking twice about it. He definitely doesn’t want to share Louis with anyone else right now. “I’m not sure what I fancy, though. Do you have any food? You’ve been busy.”

“I do. Had a big shop delivered yesterday so I could probably get a proper fry-up together.”

“Yeah?” Nick turns over on his side, facing Louis. “Did you get any-”

“Black pudding, yes.” Louis sighs. “I guess I was having a weak moment.”

“It’s a vital part of a fry-up.” Nick points out, sagely, barely able to keep the grin off his face.

Louis makes a face. “Ew.”

“Heathen.” Nick smiles. “I still can’t believe you don’t like it, you’re on the national team and all. What would your fans say?”

“If they ever found out I’d tweet about craving a sausage roll from Gregg’s to distract them.”

“Oh, that sounds so good right now.” Nick groans, burying his face in Louis’ neck, biting his collarbone gently. “I’m hungry.”

“I can tell.” Louis chuckles, hugging him closer. “I really want a shower. Are you joining me?”

Nick nods against his throat, giving Louis’ hip a squeeze. “Yes please.”

“Okay.” Louis says, tapping light patterns against Nick’s shoulder blade. The word is nearly cut off by a yawn so big Nick can feel it against the top of his head. 

Louis lets out a deep breath next, and Nick can tell he’s still a little sleepy from the way his fingers have slowed down against Nick’s skin. They remain like that for a few minutes, basking in the luxury of not being in a rush, in the feeling of skin against skin. Nick’s so comfortable he might melt into the mattress by the time Louis’ fingers resume their dance across his shoulder, and he makes a sound of protest against Louis’ throat. 

“We were gonna shower.” Louis reminds him, quietly, squeezing his shoulder.

Nick shakes his head. “Don’t wanna.”

“Did you change your mind?” Louis teases him, rubbing his palm over Nick’s upper arm.

“I did.” Nick mumbles, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed.

“About breakfast too?”

Nick’s about to reply when his stomach does it for him, rumbling loudly, the sound easily audible in the otherwise quiet room. Louis bursts out laughing, leaning in to press a kiss against Nick’s forehead before sliding out of bed. “Come on, love.”

Nick contemplates pulling him back into their comfortable mess of duvet and pillows, but then lazily follows Louis’ example. It’s a nice view, he decides, following Louis into the bathroom, eyes drawn to the curve of Louis’ bum. As if he can tell where Nick’s attention is, Louis wiggles his bum exaggeratedly. Nick wolf whistles, poorly, smiling back at Louis when Louis throws a grin over his shoulder. He catches up with Louis in front of the glass door of the shower, wrapping both arms around his waist to pull him up against Nick’s front.

“I’m glad we’re okay.” He admits, exhaling slowly when Louis rubs his lower arms.

“We are.” Louis replies, turning around in Nick’s arms. “Very much so, okay?”

“Okay.” Nick agrees, and lets Louis pull him into the shower.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Nick walks out of the BBC buildings one Thursday to find Louis there, waiting with his face tilted towards the sun, sunglasses shielding his face from curious pedestrians. Louis has steadily become more and more busy preparing for the upcoming championship. Between finishing up the current season, practice and sponsor related jobs, they haven’t had nearly enough time together. Nick hasn’t seen him in over 24 hours and his stomach flutters at the sight of him. He has to remind himself that snogging Louis in the middle of the street isn’t exactly beneficial to keeping a low profile. It doesn’t stop him from wrapping Louis up in a hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Hiya.”

Louis’ hand is warm on his hip, fingers hooked through the belt hoop on his jeans. “Hi, love.” He murmurs and when he tilts his head up for a proper kiss there’s no way Nick could deny him. “Did you have lunch?” Louis asks, giving Nick’s biceps a squeeze before taking his hand.

“I did. You?”

“Yes.” Louis nods. “Zayn and I went for Thai after the interviews finished.” 

Nick hums, blessedly unbothered by the mention of Zayn’s name. The three of them had made a second attempt at him and Zayn getting to know one another after the party at Louis’ house, and to everyone’s relief it had gone off without a hitch. It had been a little awkward at first, everyone a little too careful, but Nick could tell Zayn was making an effort too and in the end they had a good time.

They walk up the street, leaving the BBC building behind them. “What now, then? Do you wanna head back to yours? Or did you have something else in mind? I wouldn’t mind a browse around the Nike store.”

“I bet you wouldn’t.” Louis quips, winking at Nick from behind his sunglasses. “I fancy a coffee, can we slip in here real quick?” He nods towards the Costa they’re walking past.

“You want a coffee? Are you feeling okay?”

“Funny.” Louis drawls, hip-checking him carefully and rolling his eyes when Nick pretends to nearly fall over. “Yes. Now are you coming with?”

“Wouldn’t want to miss this.” Nick chuckles. “And I wouldn’t say no to a cappuccino.”

“Oh, that sounds perfect.” Louis admits, stepping through the door when Nick pulls it open for them.

The coffee shop is almost empty. There’s only one man in front of them in line, shooting them a brief look as he places his order with the barista. Nick pulls Louis up against his side, throwing an arm over his shoulders. “You fancy a cappuccino, huh?” He speaks quietly against Louis’ temple, “I kinda fancy you.”

Louis laughs, twisting his head to look up at Nick. “That was incredibly cheesy, even for you.”

“It’s true.” Nick grins.

Louis rolls his eyes, but his smile is soft. “I fancy you too, you big dork.” He murmurs, hooking his fingers in the back pocket of Nick’s jeans, 

Nick can barely hear what the guy in front of them is muttering under his breath, but he doesn’t miss the way Louis freezes up next to him, or the slightly panicked look on the barista’s face.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” Louis says, straightening where he stands.

The man scoffs, levelling both of them with a glare. “Too busy flirting with your boyfriend.”

“Exactly.” Louis snaps. “Do we have a problem?”

“Lou-” Nick begins, but doesn’t know what to say. He feels flushed, hates the way his heartbeat has picked up. The guy looks like he could bench press Nick’s body weight and then some, and he’d rather not spend the rest of their day in the A&E.

“We do have a problem,” The man retorts, glaring at Louis and not paying the barista handing him his drink any attention. “When you’re too busy taking it up the arse to do your fucking job on the pitch. Fucking pitiful, that free kick was.”

Nick feels frozen, acutely aware of the way Louis has gone tense and angry next to him. When Louis speaks up his voice could cut through ice.

“Oh, sod off. If anything ‘taking it up the arse’ makes me a better player. More flexible, you know?”

“Bloody disgusting, the lot of you.” The man spits, he hastily swipes his drink off the counter before disappearing through the front door. The doorbell’s happy tinkling is a sharp contrast to the otherwise silent shop. 

Nick feels sick to his stomach, all of his good mood drained out of him.

“Hey,” Louis murmurs, turning towards him and putting his back to the barista. “You alright?”

“Me?” Nick splutters, lowering his volume when the barista turns in their direction. “What about you?”

“I’m okay.” Louis replies, making an aborted gesture with his hand at Nick’s disbelieving look. “Really, love, nothing I haven’t heard before.”

“That’s not comforting at all!” Nick wants to kick something, hot, shivery anger flooding him.

Louis shrugs, but breathes out slowly before he speaks up again. “It’s not the first homophobic so-called-fan I’ve encountered, and he won’t be the last.” He offers Nick a strained smile, and then visibly shakes himself before turning his attention towards the pastries on display. “Now, I’m thinking we should get some of those muffins to go, yeah?”

“Lou.” Nick breathes out, still reeling from the rollercoaster of emotion. He wants to go home, wants to wrap Louis up in bubble wrap and throw shoes at whoever dares try and make him feel bad. He has a lot of shoes, it would be a good defense. It must be evident in his voice because Louis turns back towards him, squeezing his hand in his. 

“I know.” He says, quiet enough for only Nick to hear. “But I don’t wanna talk about that here, yeah? Let’s get a coffee and a treat and then go pick up Pig.”

Liking the sound of that, Nick nods. When he looks back up the barista, a guy in his early twenties, is looking right at them. He averts his gaze when Nick catches him, looking a little flustered.

“Hiya,” Louis greets him. “Can we get two medium-” he looks to Nick for confirmation before continuing, “two medium cappuccinos, one with soy milk and one regular, and two chocolate chip muffins to go, please?”

“Sure,” the barista stammers, and then continues as he taps their order into the register. “I’m really sorry about that bloke.”

“Not your job to apologise, mate.” Louis smiles, sliding his credit card into the machine before Nick can beat him to it.

“I know, it’s just-” The barista trails off, crumbling up their receipt after Louis shakes his head. His name tag reads Nathan. “My boyfriend’s a big fan of yours.”

Nick wasn’t expecting that. He watches Louis’ mouth tug into a cheeky smile. 

“Good lad.”

Nathan smiles, shaking out a paper bag for their muffins. “He is. He’ll be proper jealous when I tell him you came in here.”

“Let’s give him something to be jealous over, yeah?” Louis suggests, looking behind Nick to make sure there’s no one behind them in line, waiting for their turn. “Do you have your phone on you?”

“Yeah,” Nathan stammers, looking like he can barely believe his luck.

“Awesome.” Louis grins, and Nick then watches as he records a video message for the boyfriend, and then snaps a picture of the two of them when Louis asks him to.

“This is great. He’s gonna lose his shit.” Nathan laughs, sliding his phone back inside his pocket. “Thank you.”

“No bother.”

Nick puts an arm around Louis’ waist as they wait. “You’re amazing.” He mumbles against Louis’ temple.

Louis shrugs. “You’ve got to pay attention to the good stuff. Don’t let the bad shit get to you.”

Louis accepts their drinks from Nathan once they’re finished, passing Nick’s drink over to him with a wink. They step back out onto the street, walking close enough for their shoulders to brush up against each other. Nick sips his cappuccino, hoping it will melt away the last of the ice in his chest. “I’m shit with confrontation,” he admits. “Felt a bit useless in there.”

“Don’t say that.” Louis replies, tucking his fingers into Nick’s back pocket. “I hate it too. Has it happened to you before, stuff like that?”

“Yeah,” Nick says, having another mouthful of coffee. “Mostly on Twitter but I’ve had a few face to face too. Not sure I handled them as well as you did, though.”

“That’s not the point.” Louis frowns at the disbelieving look on Nick’s face. “No, I mean it. You shouldn’t have to feel like you need to be, like, quick witted when someone attacks you like that. They’re the ones in the wrong. They’re the ones being hateful twats.”

He’s so brilliant. A little overwhelmed, Nick pulls Louis into a quick kiss, public setting be damned. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Louis replies, offering him a cheeky smile. “Does that mean I get to decide what we have for dinner? Seeing as I’m so amazing, and you love me.”

Nick snorts, pinching Louis’ hip and laughing as he yelps, frowning up at Nick with an exaggerated pout. “Not sure you’re amazing enough to be trusted with that kind of important decision.”

“Rude.” Louis mutters, but he’s fighting a smile. “I was even gonna suggest sushi and everything.”

Nick pulls an overly excited face, kissing him hard and fast. “I have seen the error of my ways.” He gasps out, dramatically. “Amazing.” 

Louis’ answering laugh is enough to melt the remaining ice in his chest.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

“Alex has a new girlfriend.”

“Alex as in your Alex? Alex on the team?”

Louis rolls his eyes, directing his next question to Pig who is covering him like a blanket, the two of them snuggled up on the sofa in Nick’s living room. “Do we know another Alex, huh, Pig dog?”

“Stop ganging up on me.” Nick tells him, pushing a cushion off the sofa so that he’ll fit down by Louis’ feet. The dishwasher is gurgling loudly in the kitchen, almost overpowering Drake playing on the speakers. He should have put the kettle on before sitting down, is already dreading getting up again. “So he has a girlfriend, huh? Have you met her?”

“Not yet, but she’ll be at the party.” Louis replies, referring to the end of season party one of his teammates is throwing the upcoming weekend. “You might know her. Perrie something? She’s a popstar like your Harold. She sings-”

“In Little Mix?” Nick cuts him off. “Yeah I know who she is. I’ve had them on the show. She’s ace.”

“Cool.” Louis nods, playing with Pig’s ear and smiling when she huffs and twists out of his hold, licking his fingers. He’s wearing a t-shirt a touch tighter than the ones he usually wears, his fringe still a little damp from his shower and falling messily across his forehead. “He’s completely gone for her.”

Nick hums, reaching out to curl a hand around Louis’ ankle. Louis isn’t wearing socks, his joggers rolled up a bit, and Nick thumbs at the triangle tattoo, then moves his hand higher. He looks up when Louis pokes him in the thigh with his other foot. “What?”

“Why are you assaulting my ankle?”

“I’m not.” Nick objects, biting down on his smile. He trails his fingers lightly over the sole of Louis’ foot and is rewarded with Louis jerking in his hold, ticklish.

“Don’t.” Louis warns him, but his eyes are sparkling with mirth as they lock with Nick’s. “I’ll end up kicking you in the balls if you do that again and you’ll only have yourself to blame.”

“Yeah?” Nick drawls, tightening his hold around Louis’ ankle and completely ignoring the warning look he gets. He goes in with his free hand the next time, tickling him again.

Louis yelps, kicking him in the thigh. “Fucker,” he laughs, trying to glare at Nick and failing spectacularly. “I swear to God, Nicholas-”

Paying his threats no attention Nick does it again, causing Louis to thrash helplessly in his hold, belly laughing. Pig jumps off him with an insulted huff, trotting out into the hallway. Nick watches her leave, and then turns his attention back to Louis. Nick waggles his fingers at him, laughing too when it causes Louis to preemptively jerk in his hold.

“Don’t,” Louis laughs, rosy cheeked and breathless, trying to wrestle his leg free.

Nick chuckles, letting go of his ankle with a last, affectionate squeeze. Now that Louis’ lap is no longer occupied, he moves until he’s holding himself up over him, elbows on either side of Louis’ head. Louis spreads his legs to make room for him. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Louis smiles, stroking his thumb over Nick’s cheekbone. “Were you jealous of your dog, Nicholas?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nick replies, leaning down to cover Louis’ lips with his.

Louis sighs into the kiss, his hand stroking slowly up Nick’s back. They kiss, slow and deep, until Nick’s arms begin to protest, trembling from how he’s holding himself up. Louis’ hand has travelled down his back, fingers tucked underneath the waistband of Nick’s jeans.

Nick reluctantly breaks the kiss, sitting back up between Louis’ spread legs. “I need to take Pig out.”

“I’ll go with you.” Louis replies. “I’ve been a lazy sod today.”

He hasn’t. Nick is pretty sure he went for a run this morning while Nick was at work, and he has training tomorrow, but he’s long ago given up on trying to make sense of his boyfriend’s neverending energy.

Louis disappears down the hall while Nick finds his keys, phone and Pig’s lead. When he comes back he has changed into a pair of light washed jeans, and has a hoodie thrown over one arm.

Nick’s phone chimes with an incoming text as they’re walking down his street. He hands the lead over to Louis, fishing it out of his back pocket. “Pixie, George and Harry are down at the pub.” He tells Louis, once he’s read the text. “Want to know if we’ll join them for a pint.”

“Sounds good,” Louis replies. “If you’re up for it?”

“Yeah.” Nick nods. “They’re sat outside so Pig can come too.”

“Did you hear that?” Louis asks Pig, who’s jogging next to him. “You’re coming too.”

Nick replies to Pixie’s text, but lets Louis keeps his hold of Pig’s lead and reaches for his other hand. It’s great walking hand in hand with his boy, his silly, lovely dog with them. The evening’s mild, the air still warm from a surprisingly hot day. They head for the park, letting Pig off her lead once they’re there. Nick ends up watching Louis and Pig race up the hill, Pig winning despite his boyfriend’s ridiculous speed. Nick has ran up that hill, it’s awfully steep, and he has no idea how he ended up surrounded by characters who run for fun.

Louis is breathing heavily as he jogs back down to Nick, Pig on his heels. “She’s fast.” He chuckles, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

“You’re both mad.” Nick laughs, an excited Pig twisting around his feet and jumping on his legs.

“Nah,” Louis shakes his head, scratching Pig’s back and laughing when she turns to lavish her attention on him. “Got the blood flowing, didn’t it, love? Good run, eh?”

Nick shakes his head, but he’s smiling. They let Pig go about her business, and then clip her lead back on as they head for the Landsdowne. They find their friends easily, sat around one of the picnic tables outside the pub.

“I’ll get the drinks.” Nick says, pulling back from hugging Harry in greeting. “Pint?”

“Please,” Louis replies, sitting down next to George and winding Pig’s lead around the leg of the bench. “I’m parched.”

“I wonder why.”

“None of that, Nicholas.” Louis smiles up at him.

“Crisps too.” Harry chimes in, adding a ‘please’ in response to Nick’s raised eyebrow.

He makes his way inside the pub. The indoors are almost empty with most of the guests sitting outside, taking advantage of the nice weather. When he returns to their table with their pints and Harry’s crisps in hand, Louis is telling a story from the look of it, gesturing broadly. The others are laughing, George nearly doubled over in his seat, and Pig is resting peacefully by Louis’ feet. It makes Nick’s heart clench, warmth flooding his senses. Louis looks up and their eyes meet, and the small, private smile on Louis’ face is just for him.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

“Milk!” 

Louis calls out from inside the kitchen, and Nick can hear him shut the door to the fridge.

“Normal milk, not your fake stuff.”

“It’s not fake.” Nick replies, absentmindedly, tapping it in on the iPad on his lap.

“Tea, and biscuits. Oh, wait, no there’s an unopened one here. Just the tea.”

“What about pasta?”

Louis is quiet for a beat, and Nick can hear him rummaging through the cupboard. “You’re gonna run out if we’re doing bolognese tomorrow.”

Nick adds spaghetti to his cart along with some onions. “Is that it?”

“Eggs.” Louis walks back inside the living room, throwing himself on the opposite sofa. “There were only four left.”

“What about spinach?” 

Louis pulls a face, resting on his stomach with both arms buried under a cushion. “Probably.”

Nick raises a brow and Louis groans. 

“Don’t make me get up again.”

“Fine.” Nick relents, adding a bag of spinach to the cart before moving on to check out, tapping in his information. If Louis remembers it wrong and he already has a full bag in his fridge he’ll just force him to eat it all. “The only delivery slots available are for tomorrow morning.”

“When?”

“Between ten and twelve.”

“I could hang around, I don’t have anything until after lunch.” Louis says, stretching out further and throwing one arm over his head.

“Great.” Nick finishes their order before dropping the iPad on the coffee table. “There, all done.”

Louis hums. His eyes are closed, his fringe falling messily over his forehead.

“Oi.” Nick calls out, quietly.

Louis’ eyes flutter open and his lips tug into a smile when he looks over at Nick. “What?”

“You’re all the way over there.” Nick complains, holding an arm out for him even though there’s no chance of him reaching. “Come here.”

“But I’m comfy.” Louis objects, and laughs at Nick’s soft sound of displeasure. He gets to his feet, groaning and stretching languidly as he walks over to Nick. 

Nick grins up at him, pleased, one hand immediately going to Louis’ hip. Louis puts one knee next to Nick on the sofa, pausing for a second.

“Scoot over.” He says, and Nick obediently tries to make some space for him. It’s a bit of a struggle, the sofa definitely isn’t big enough for the both of them, not really, but they make do. Louis lies down, throwing one leg over Nick’s to anchor himself. “You better not let me fall, Grimshaw.” He mutters, wrapping an arm around Nick’s torso. “I’m like, halfway over the edge already.”

Nick carefully moves to lie on his side, causing Louis’ to squeak out a protest when he nearly takes a tumble.

“I told you,” Louis complains, nudging Nick’s arm with his head. “Up.”

Eventually they get into a position where neither of them are about to fall off. Louis’ head is resting on Nick’s arm, face to face on the sofa with Louis’ leg trapped between Nick’s. Nick reaches out to brush his thumb over the soft bristles on Louis’ jaw, proof Louis hasn’t shaved in a couple of days. “Hi.”

Louis rolls his eyes, but his voice is soft when he replies. “Hi.”

Their lips meet in a kiss, soft and slow. Nick shivers at the first hint of tongue, deepening the kiss when Louis pushes for more. It’s been a long week and they’re running out of time. In a couple of days Louis will be leaving for France and if everything goes as planned, it will be over a month before he’s back. It’s a strange feeling; caught halfway between wanting him to do well, and England to win, and knowing it will mean Nick won’t get to have him in his flat, on his sofa and in his bed, for weeks and weeks. He strokes a hand up Louis’ warm back, digging his fingers lightly into the dip of his shoulder blades. Louis hums into the kiss, pushing up against Nick and, wow, okay. 

Encouraged, arousal a steady humming in his veins, Nick’s hand slips lower, skimming over Louis’ lower back, stopping at the swell of his bum. Louis shifts closer, pulling in a shuddery breath against Nick’s throat when Nick moves his hand lower, getting a handful of smooth, supple flesh and bringing them even closer together. His hand is hot on Nick’s waist, stroking up his back, bunching his jumper up. Nick shivers with it, ignoring the way his arm is going numb and how it’s a little too hot, pressed together like this fully clothed, sweat beginning to prickle at the small of his back, his hairline. They’re grinding lazily against each other, Louis’ lips demanding against his.

Nick’s a little breathless by the time Louis pulls back, brushing a thumb over Nick’s cheek and cupping his head in one hand. Louis catches his lips in another quick kiss before he pulls back again. “Sit up, please.”

Nick quirks a brow, but does as he’s told when Louis gets to his feet and pulls his t-shirt over his head. He doesn’t miss the way Louis is a little unsteady on his feet, or the way he’s tenting his shorts. It’s automatic; closing his hand over Louis’ bulge, tracing the shape of him through the soft fabric. Louis hisses at the touch, dick jumping against Nick’s palm, but he pushes Nick’s hand away. “No. Not now.”

“No?” Nick grins, leaning back against the sofa. He shifts a little, aware of the way he’s pushing against his flies. “What, then?”

Louis nudges Nick’s legs open before dropping to his knees between them. His hands are warm on Nick’s legs, thumbs digging into the inside of his thighs. The look he gives Nick is intense and full of promise. He doesn’t reply, but reaches for the button on Nick’s jeans and then carefully pulls the zipper down. Nick watches him quietly, heartbeat pounding in his chest. He lifts his hips when Louis taps his thigh, allowing him to pull his jeans and pants down and smiling at Louis’ quiet, mumbled swearing as he struggles to get the jeans all the way off. The socks follow, Louis’ thumb brushing over his ankle. Nick pulls his t-shirt over his head, scrubbing both hands over his face once he’s dropped it to the floor to try and center himself.

Louis is still looking at him. Nick lets him look, feeling a little raw, overwhelmed by the sudden intensity of Louis’ gaze but not uncomfortable. He has no reason to hide. Not anymore, not with Louis. He can’t stay quiet as Louis leans in to taste him, legs falling open further, head tilted back against the sofa. “Shit.” He curses, fingers light at the nape of Louis’ neck. “That feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Louis’ smile is quick and sharp, another lick up his length pulling a moan from Nick.

“Yes.” He manages, drawing out the last syllable when Louis swallows him down. His right hand finds Louis’ where it rests against the outside of Nick’s thigh, intertwining their fingers. Time seems to slow down around them as Louis alternates between toe-curling sucks and broad, wet swipes of tongue up Nick’s dick. Nothing else really matters, nothing could possibly hold his focus but this. Nick can’t take his eyes off him, overwhelmed by the sight of Louis on his knees, a wave of pleasure cresting in the pit of his stomach when Louis suddenly looks up and their eyes meet. “Fuck, babe, you look so good. Feels amazing.”

Louis hums, sending sparks racing up Nick’s spine from the sensation. When one of his hands hand travels lower Nick knows he’s done for, has been hanging on by a thread, and Louis caressing Nick’s balls, fingers pushing against his taint is all it takes. He comes with a moan, head tipped back against the sofa, twitching as he spills down Louis’ throat.

He opens his eyes to catch Louis wiping his mouth before reaching for Nick’s abandoned can of Diet Coke on the table and having a mouthful.

“Me too,” Nick says, making grabby hands for the can and downing the last of the Coke when Louis hands it over. “What a life, eh?” He grins lazily up at Louis as he gets to his feet, straddling Nick on the sofa.

Louis quirks a brow.

“Blowies and Diet Coke,” Nick muses, then adds, “And you.”

“Glad to have made the list,” Louis replies drily, but his eyes are warm when they lock with Nick’s and he leans willingly into the kiss when Nick wraps a hand around his neck to pull him in. 

Louis tastes like come and sweetener and it’s a little gross but mostly awesome. Nick hums into the kiss, not missing the way Louis’ dick is prodding him in the stomach. He reaches for him without thinking, pushing a hand down the waistband of Louis’ shorts in search of hot, hard flesh. Louis’ reaction is instant; a tremor wracking his body and a soft, breathy groan exhaled against Nick’s neck.

“You’re really hard.” Nick says, almost absentmindedly, tracing the curve of Louis’ dick with his fingers.

Louis laughs, a slightly hysterical note in his voice, his fingers digging into Nick’s shoulder as Nick slowly moves his hand up and down his dick. 

“Such,” he nearly chokes on the word as Nick picks up his pace, “astute observational skills. Fuck. Nick, come on.”

“What do you want, love?” Nick asks him, quietly, wanting to return the favour.

Louis doesn’t respond immediately, breathing hard and fast against Nick’s neck. He’s moving his hips in turn with Nick’s hand, pushing into his grip.

“My hand?” Nick suggests, twisting his wrist and relishing in the moan he draws from Louis. “Or my mouth?”

“I’m so fucking close already, fuck. You got me all worked up. The fucking sounds you make-” Louis groans, his breath hot against Nick’s skin. “I can’t-”

He trails off, frustrated and so turned on he’s nearly vibrating with it and Nick takes pity on him. “Lie back, love, come on.” He says, letting go of Louis’ dick to guide him off Nick’s lap and onto his back. Louis frowns at the lack of contact, but Nick doesn’t waste any time pulling his shorts and pants down before leaning in to swallow him down. Louis jerks at the unexpected touch, his dick spurting a drip of precome, salty and bitter. Nick traces the familiar shape of Louis on his tongue, hollowing his cheeks as he gets to work. Louis had told the truth, Nick can tell he’s already close. It’s getting him hot, the taste and feeling of it, the way Louis is trembling underneath him. 

It doesn’t take more than a minute or so before Louis is crying out, coming down Nick’s throat. Nick swallows what he can, kissing the head as he pulls off. Grimacing a little at the bitter taste in his mouth he gets to his feet, walking on unsteady legs into the kitchen. He’s lucky, there’s one can of Coke left in the fridge and he pops it open as he walks back into the living room and has a mouthful.

“Copy cat.” Louis says. He looks positively debauched, still spread out on the sofa, naked and still a little flushed from his orgasm.

“So you don’t want any, then?”

“Didn’t say that.”

Nick snorts, handing him the can. Louis sits up enough to drink without risking spilling all over himself, and then gives it back to Nick.

“What was it,” Louis grins, acting as if he can’t remember. “Blowjobs, Diet Coke and-”

“Me.” Nick finishes for him.

There’s just enough space for him to squeeze in between Louis and the back of the sofa, head pillowed on Louis’ chest. Louis’ arm wraps around his shoulder, his other hand circling Nick’s wrist where it rests on Louis’ stomach. He closes his eyes, smiling as Louis kisses the top of his head. Louis’ heartbeat is loud in his ear, still pumping hard and fast but already beginning to slow down. He feels more than hears Louis’ deep, content sigh.

“And you.” Louis agrees eventually, the fingers that have been travelling up and down Nick’s arm dancing across his brow, pushing his hair back. “Top of the list.”

Nick presses a kiss to Louis’ chest, right above his heart. “Same.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 


	2. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> It's time for the Euros aka some time spent apart, some catching up, and an important decision.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> As always, thank you so much to my incredible beta [elsi-bee](https://elsi-bee.tumblr.com/), my brit picker [Chelle](https://aslowmotionaccident.tumblr.com/) and to [Jo](https://iamdelouded.tumblr.com/) for the endless encouragement. I wouldn't wanna do this without you guys, thank you so much for all your hard work and your encouragment <3
> 
>  
> 
> And a huge thank you to those of you who left me encouraging comments or ranted in the tags of my fic post. I kinda feel like I'm yelling into the void with this sequel so I really appreciate it.
> 
>  
> 
> One more thing. It might be obvious since this is an AU, but since it takes place in 2016 I just wanted to specify that I will never, ever include any of the tragic events that the boys lived through that year in any of my fics.
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

 

“I’m not sure I’m gonna dare move in there, they better have insurance. Knowing me I’ll probably end up knocking over some priceless antique and make the front cover of the bloody Sun.”

Louis’ voice is muffled, coming from inside his walk-in where he’s in search of one thing or the other. Nick hums, scrolling listlessly through his Instagram feed, toe tapping against the edge of Louis’ suitcase lying next to him on the bed. 

“There’ll probably be a Xbox or something though, even if it’s all posh furniture and velvet curtains. They don’t want us climbing the walls in our free time.” Louis continues, as he comes back with what looks like half of his shoe collection cradled to his chest. He drops them all to the floor, trainers and dress shoes all in a jumbled mess, staring down at them with a frown on his face. “There’s no way it’ll all fit in there.”

Nick strains his neck, attempting a look at the suitcase and the clothes strewn all over the floor, but there’s a pile of t-shirts next to him on the bed and he fails to see over it. “So get a bigger case. Or bring less, aren’t you going to be spending at least half your time in the team stuff anyway?”

“But we’re talking about weeks, I want my own things too.” Louis objects, reaching for the t-shirts next to Nick and throwing them into the suitcase. 

Nick doesn’t reply, letting his phone fall from his hand and watching it bounce on top of the duvet. A month is a very long time. He picks at a hangnail on his thumb, chest tightening.

“I should manage with one pair of dress shoes, yeah? The FA supplies shoes for the matchday suits anyways.”

Nick makes a noncommittal sound, still making no effort to see what Louis is doing by the side of the bed.

“Oi,” Louis calls out, quietly, rising from where he’s been hunched over as he sorts through the mess of shoes on the floor from the sound of it. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

“Nick.”

Nick shrugs, hissing through his teeth when his nervous picking at his cuticles makes a small drop of blood well up on his index finger. The mattress dips as Louis gets on the bed and climbs on top of Nick, flopping bonelessly across his chest. Louis is fresh out of the shower, the scent of his shampoo achingly familiar and only making the tight feeling in Nick’s chest worse. 

“Ow.” Nick grumbles, struggling to free his arm from underneath Louis, frowning as Louis catches his hand in-between both of his own, inspecting the damaged cuticle.

“You’re being a grump.” Louis points out, smiling a little. He’s a familiar weight on top of Nick, his elbow digging into Nick’s sternum, and it’s probably the last time they’ll be like this in a long time and Nick doesn’t want to think about that at all.

“I‘m not.”

“You are.” Louis argues amiably, pushing his thumb into the wrinkle between Nick’s brows. “This thing right here gives you away every time.”

“Stop it,” Nick says, trying to twist out of reach. Louis won’t let him, keeps trying to smooth out whatever wrinkles he seems to have found on Nick’s forehead. “Lou.”

“Alright.” Louis chuckles, brushing his fingers through the meager version of a quiff Nick can manage after his latest haircut. “I’ll stop, but only if _you_ stop pouting for long enough to tell me what’s bothering you.”

Nick doesn’t respond immediately, trying to come up with a good reply that doesn’t make him sound like an unsupportive dickhead.

“Nicholas.” Louis sing-songs, still carding through Nick’s hair with his fingers and it’s not fair. Nick shouldn’t have to do without this for weeks and weeks. “I have a lot of shit to pack so get to it. Please.”

“Well that’s it, innit.” Nick tells him, watching Louis’ features morph from playful to confused before he continues. “You’re packing.”

“I am.” Louis agrees. His hands have stilled, now more cradling the top of Nick’s head than anything else. Nick can see the moment he catches on, and the one where he decides to try and make light of the situation for Nick’s sake.“I’m going to France. Tomorrow. There’s this thing happening there, the European championship. I don’t know if you’ve heard of it? It’s kind of a big deal.”

Nick swallows against the tightness in his throat. This wasn’t supposed to be about him and his stupid feelings. It’s supposed to be about Louis and how brilliant he is and Nick playing his part as the supportive boyfriend. Because he is one. He’s beyond thrilled for Louis and all of his success, knows how hard he’s been working to be in excellent shape for the Euros. It’s just, “six weeks is a long time.”

“It is.” Louis agrees solemnly and Nick did that. He killed the playful twinkle in Louis’ eyes and that wasn’t supposed to happen. “I’m gonna miss you.”

He reaches up to cup Louis’ cheek in his hand, heart stinging when Louis leans into the touch. “Me too.”

“But you’re coming to see me, remember?” Louis says, after brushing a soft kiss against Nick’s palm and making his skin tingle.

“That’s over two weeks from now.” Nick should stop talking but now that he’s started he can’t seem to stop. “Three days were bad enough,” he admits.

Louis’ gaze softens even further. He looks down, twisting the string of Nick’s hoodie around his finger. “I know, I’m trying not to think about that part too much.” He says, gently, eyes so, so blue as they lock with Nick’s when he looks back up. “But there’s Skype.” He continues, “and Whatsapp and texting and-”

“Yeah.” Nick attempts a smile, pushing Louis’ fringe back from his face. Louis’ hair is still a little damp and it tangles around his fingers. Louis leans in for a kiss, putting more pressure atop Nick’s ribcage but Nick couldn’t care less about breathing with Louis so close. 

“Will you send me dirty pictures for when I’m lonely in my hotel room, missing you?” Louis mumbles against his lips. 

He pretends to give the question some thought, playing with the hem of Louis’ t-shirt before snaking a hand underneath. “Maybe.” He scratches Louis’ back gently, reveling in the way goosebumps appear underneath his fingertips. The next kiss is deeper with a teasing hint of tongue. The thought of sending Louis a picture like that is equal parts hot and mortifying. He’s never really done that before, too aware of the potential fall out. He rolls them over so that he’s got Louis pinned against the bed, noticing how Louis’ legs fall open to make space for him. “What did you have in mind?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Louis replies airily, “I’m gonna miss this.” He grabs Nick’s bum in both hands, digging his fingers in and giggling when Nick yelps. “Might need a pic so I remember the shape.”

“That all?”

“No.” Louis tells him, grinning. “There’s a list.”

Nick quirks a brow, trying to keep from smiling and failing miserably. “Really?”

“Yep.” Louis replies, loftily “Your cute arse is only one of the items on that list.”

“Cute?” Nick objects to that. Cute isn’t what he’s aiming for.

“It is.” Louis laughs, playfully nibbling at Nick’s jaw. “Then there’s this,” he slides his hands over to Nick’s front, startling him when Louis suddenly has both hands on his dick.

“If you call my dick cute you’re not getting laid.” Nick tries to go for authoritative, but doesn’t quite manage it with the way all his blood is rushing south fast enough to leave him winded.

“It’s not the first word that comes to mind.” Louis admits, and Nick rewards him with a kiss.

“And what would you do with them, the pics?” 

“Oh, I’d put them to good use.” Louis assures him, eyes darkening. The heel of his hand is a insistent, maddening pressure against Nick’s dick.

“Yeah?”

“I have a feeling they’d be very inspiring.”

“Inspiring, huh?” Nick smiles against Louis’ mouth, kissing the corner of it. In the mood to level out the playfield he captures Louis’ hands in his, pinning them against the mattress. “Would they get you hard? Remind you of how good I can make you feel?”

Louis makes a sound, low at the back of his throat, hips bucking up against Nick’s. “Fuck. Yes.” He tilts his head back, shooting Nick a look from under hooded eyelids and he must know. Surely he must know how amazing he looks like that, spread out for Nick? 

“Would you send me one back?” Nick needs to know. “One of you stretched out on that fancy four poster bed?”

“Mhm,” Louis agrees, tugging his wrists free of Nick’s hold and moving to try and push both Nick’s shorts and pants down. His attempt gets thwarted when Nick grinds against him, using his knees for leverage. Louis is hard, deliciously hot against him through their layers of clothing. 

Louis holds on to Nick’s hips, urging him closer. “I’d finger myself wishing you were there, missing your hands. Fuck.”

Nick’s brain is short-circuiting. This is too much. Swallowing down on any remaining embarrassment he goes for it. “You wouldn’t be able to get the angle right on your own, yeah? Need me for that, I know you do.”

“Yes.” Louis gasps, legs spasming as Nick sucks a mark into the delicate skin on his neck. “You get me so fucking hot, come here.” They both startle as he accidentally knocks his suitcase off the bed, sending it crashing to the floor.

“Shit.” Louis breathes out, quiet for a second before he starts laughing. Nick laughs too, face buried in the crock of Louis’ neck. “I didn’t take that into account, thought we wouldn’t get to this part until after I was finished packing.”

“Did you plan this?”

“Not exactly, but with this being my last night at home in a while I had hopes. I also had a very thorough shower earlier.” Louis winks, offering him a cheeky smile.

“Yeah?” The next kiss is a little less frantic. An idea in his head of what he wants, Nick pulls back to sit on his haunches. He takes the opportunity to pull his hoodie over his head and then watches Louis get out of his clothes. “Turn over.” He tells Louis once he’s naked, trailing a hand slowly down Louis’ hip, his thigh.

Louis looks at him for a second but then, slowly, does as he’s been told. He sucks in an audible breath as his dick rubs against the mattress, back flexing as he can’t seem to stop himself from grinding into the duvet.

“So impatient.” Nick walks on his knees until he’s between Louis’ legs, widening his stance until Louis’ legs are spread wide. 

Nick takes in the sight in front of him, fingers trailing slowly up the downy back of Louis’ thighs. He digs his thumbs into the delicious dip between Louis’ arse and thighs, relishing in the way Louis relaxes under his touch, exhaling deeply, before sliding his hands higher up. 

He retrieves two of the pillows from the top of the bed, tapping Louis’ hip with one finger. “Up.” Louis doesn’t question it. Nick gets the pillows where he wants them, and gives Louis’ dick a quick squeeze. 

It’s a lot, Louis laid out in front of him like an offering. Wanting to take his time, Nick moves further up the bed to place a row of teasing, feather light kisses down the expanse of Louis’ back. He licks and kisses every inch of skin, hands groping Louis’ gorgeous arse.

Louis is rutting against the pillows by the time Nick drags a teasing finger down his crack and then repeats the move with both thumbs, spreading him open just a little. He could probably come like that, once Nick gets his mouth on him. Rub himself off against the pillows and, “No,” Nick murmurs, placing a hand against the small of Louis’ back to hold him in place. “Stay still.”

Louis goes shock still for a second. Nick barely dares to breathe, but then Louis nearly melts into the mattress. Nick’s dick twitches in his shorts and he has to test this new development, putting more weight on his hand. Louis’ reaction is instant, a huff of breath and fingers digging into the duvet.

“Fuck. Nick.”

“Is this okay?”

Louis attempts a glare but it’s weak at best. “Yes. Now get to it, you tease.”

“Get to what?” Nick feigns innocence, but spreads Louis open while he talks, pushing the pad of his thumb against Louis’ hole.

“That.” Louis gets out. “Please.”

Nick leans in to taste him, expecting the shuddering moan that tears its way up Louis’ throat, muffled by the pillow he has buried his face in. He repeats the same move, lapping at Louis hole until he’s nice and wet. “Hold yourself open for me, love,” he says and he has to pause for a deep breath when Louis does as he asks, spreading himself open without hesitation. He reaches out for him instinctively, brushing the pad of his thumb over the rim almost reverently. “Like that. Fucking hell, this would make for a pretty picture.”

A shudder travels down Louis’ spine at his words, goosebumps appearing in its wake. Nick puts a soothing hand on his waist, and positions himself with one leg tucked under himself, the other hanging over the edge of the bed. He leans down, trailing a row of teasing kisses across the generous curve of Louis’ arse before he gets to work.

It’s addictive, the sound Louis makes every time he pushes his tongue past the rim. He adds a finger, slipping just the tip inside, and licks around it, moaning when it makes Louis let out a keening sound, high in his throat. He licks and sucks until his jaw aches and Louis is almost sobbing, pushing back against Nick so desperately Nick can barely breathe. It’s perfect. Eventually he has to pause for a moment to catch his breath, exhaling slowly to try and stave off his own orgasm, the heat curling in the pit of his stomach almost overflowing. Louis is a mess, face smushed against the covers, a blush staining his cheeks. He’s swallowing compulsively, still holding himself open with a grip so tight it might be leaving marks.

“You close, love?” He asks and watches Louis nod frantically. He blows softly on the puckered flesh, liking the way it makes Louis squirm and gasp against the pillow. “Tell me what you want.”

Louis reaches out for Nick’s hand, clutching it tightly, as if that would urge Nick to continue. “I wanna come.”

Nick smiles, leaning over to kiss Louis’ hand. “That I can do.”

“And then I want you to fuck me.”

Nick’s stomach swoops at the demand, precome blurting from his dick. “Are you sure? Might make for an uncomfortable flight tomorrow.”

“I don’t care,” Louis replies. “Please. I wanna feel you.”

“Okay.” Nick untangles their hands and takes over Louis’ job of spreading his cheeks, allowing Louis to put some of his weight on his elbows, pushing himself up a bit. “Come on, love, get yourself off.” 

Louis doesn’t need to be told twice, pushing back against Nick’s tongue, grinding his hips against the pillows. Nick flats his tongue against his rim, letting Louis set the pace but then surprises him by pushing past the muscle and Louis comes with a cry. He twitches, kicking Nick in the thigh, back muscles flexing. 

“Fucking hell,” Nick’s a bit awestruck, leaning forwards to kiss Louis’ shoulder, the back of his neck. His lips are a bit numb, and he’s so turned on he feels as if he’s vibrating with it.

“Yeah.” Louis slurs, fingers twitching against the mattress.

Nick strokes a soothing palm across his heaving, sweat damp shoulders and then gets to his knees, awkwardly trying to get out of his clothes with trembling hands. It’s no use, and he’s forced to stand up, wincing as blood rushes back into his left leg. He finds the lube in its usual drawer while he’s on his feet, and then gets back on the bed. 

Louis is still collapsed in a boneless heap and doesn’t react immediately when Nick attempts to coax him onto his knees. The pillows are a mess, and they push them to the floor without a second thought. He squirts a generous amount of lube into his hand, spreading it over Louis’ hole, getting two fingers in him easily. Louis throws him a demanding look over his shoulder.

“Come on.”

“Yeah?” Nick scissors his fingers, enjoying the way it makes Louis’ mouth fall open on a gasp. He adds more lube and a third finger, carefully, knows Louis was right when they barely meet any resistance. Sitting back on his haunches he slicks himself up, keeping his touch as light as he can, too close to coming already. He eases his way in slowly, not stopping until his hips are flush against Louis’ arse. It’s too good, too tight, and he’s panting before he’s even bottomed out.

He sits up a little and beckons Louis to move back against him and, shit. Louis is so hot, clenching around him and Nick can barely breathe with how turned on he is, dimly recognises the moan echoing through the room as coming from him. He waits until Louis is leaning back against his chest before thrusting into him with short swivels of his hips. He can feel Louis’ heart, pounding against his palm, almost as loudly as his own. 

He’s lost when Louis sighs, almost blissfully, head falling back against Nick’s shoulder. Nick kisses his throat, thrusts growing erratic, and when Louis spreads his knees wider, allowing him to slip even further inside, he knows it’ll all be over too soon. His orgasm nearly knocks the breath out of him, his face buried against Louis’ neck as he shakes through it. 

For a moment he can only breathe, fizzles of electricity still zapping across his skin. Louis is stroking the arm Nick has wrapped around his chest, fingertips light against Nick’s skin.

Still feeling a little floaty, Nick pulls out, somehow managing not to land on top of Louis as he falls forwards and collapses in an overwhelmed heap on the bed. 

He opens his eyes to find Louis looking at him, eyes wide. Louis looks a little blown away, opening his mouth to speak without a word coming out. Nick understands the feeling. He entangles their fingers, pulling on Louis’ arm until he moves to lie down next to Nick. He reaches out to push Louis’ sweaty fringe out of his eyes, offering him a, most likely, dopey smile.

“You okay?”

“I’m good.” Louis breathes out, and moves closer when a shiver runs through his body, kissing Nick’s shoulder. “So, so good.”

They fall silent for a while but soon the need to kiss Louis is too overwhelming and Nick climbs off the bed. He washes his face in the bathroom sink, brushing his teeth before finding a wash cloth and soaking it under the tap.

Louis is watching him as he steps back inside the bedroom, eyes not much more than slits. Nick steps between the piles of clothes on the floor to kneel beside him on the bed. He cleans Louis up carefully, feeling Louis eyes on him the whole time, and then has him rolling over so that he can wipe down his stomach too. He gives himself a cursory wipe down and then throws the damp, filthy cloth on the bathroom floor to be dealt with later.

Louis moves to face Nick when he gets back in bed, wrapping himself around Nick once Nick’s moved to lay on his back. He strokes a hand over Nick’s ribs, his shoulder, and then cradles Nick’s jaw to pull him into a kiss.

Nick falls into the familiar rhythm and they kiss for a long time, slow and deep. Nick doesn’t want to stop, chasing Louis’ lips when he pulls back.

“I don’t want to leave.” Louis admits, their foreheads pressed together. “Well, I do, but-”

“I know.” Nick replies, pulling him closer into a crushing hug, Louis’ face buried against his collarbone.

“It’s going to really, really suck being away from you.” Louis mutters, and Nick’s heart clenches at the thought. He hums in agreement, throat tight with emotion.

“And I hate packing.” Louis says next, and Nick has to smile at the petulant tone of his voice.

“I know you do. How about we have a shower, and then I’ll help you get it done before dinner? We could order take away as a reward.”

“Please,” Louis replies, kissing the corner of Nick’s mouth. “I love you, you know?”

“I do.” Nick replies, teasingly pinching Louis’ bum and laughing at his protesting squeak. “I love you too.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Nick wakes up the second his alarm rings and his heart’s immediately in his throat. Louis is leaving today.

He hits snooze and then strokes a hand up Louis’ back when he plasters himself against Nick. Nick’s somehow wide awake, even though it’s early on a Monday morning and they’d stayed up too late last night.

Louis has a car picking him up at eight while Nick’s doing the show, so they’re going to have to say their goodbyes before Nick leaves for work. His stomach is in knots. He can tell Louis is awake too, even if he’s stubbornly keeping his face buried against Nick’s arm. 

Nick doesn’t want him to leave.

Reluctantly, he slips out of bed and heads for the bathroom. He has a wee and then takes his time trying to style his hair into something semi-presentable. He’s brushing his teeth when Louis comes stumbling into the bathroom. Two arms wrap around his waist from behind and he sinks into the embrace.

Louis loosens his hold once he needs to spit and rinse, leaning back against the counter. “Morning.”

“Hey,” Nick replies, dropping his toothbrush into the cup by the sink.

He checks his appearance again, studiously avoiding Louis’ gaze in the mirror. His throat feels too tight and suddenly he feels as if he needs some space. A moment to catch his breath before they have to say goodbye. There’s a chance he’ll wrap himself around Louis like a vine if he’s not careful, forcing him to stay or to bring Nick along with him. “I need to get dressed.” He says, and he can tell his voice sounds terse, almost angry.

“Love,” Louis begins, clearly sensing something’s off, but Nick hurries out of the bathroom without looking back. 

He finds one last clean shirt in the overnight bag that he’s been storing at Louis’ for the last two weeks, and then pulls on a pair of jeans. Socks prove trickier and he might have to go barefoot in his trainers. He can’t be bothered to care about that. His heart is pounding, sending new frazzled waves of adrenaline through his bloodstream with every beat. He’s being ridiculous but he can’t seem to stop.

He shoves his stuff into the bag, struggling with the zipper. He can feel Louis hovering behind him and it makes him feel like an arsehole. The stupid zip won’t close and he’s tugging furiously at it when Louis steps into view.

“Let me,” He knocks Nick’s hands out of the way, easily getting it all the way on his first attempt.

“Thanks.”

“Are you gonna look at me at all?” 

Louis sounds carefully neutral, and it’s enough for Nick to shake out of his mood. He’s being an absolute arse. “I’m sorry,” he breathes out, reaching for Louis’ hand. “I’m being such a dick, I’m sorry.”

“Come here,” Louis pulls Nick into his personal space and into a hug. He has a determined look in his eyes when he looks up at Nick moments later, both arms around his waist. “Now, kiss me.”

Nick doesn’t need to be told twice, and they move into another tight hug once they break off the kiss.

“I’ll text you later, okay?” Louis mumbles against his chest. “From the airport or summat.”

“Okay,” Nick nods, pretending he’s not choked up. His head hurts. “Have a good flight. Tell Liam I said to wear the pink gloves.”

Louis snorts weakly. “They’re so fucking pink it almost hurts to look at them.”

“I know, that’s what makes them great.” Nick points out, his chest loosening a bit when Louis laughs.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

“You’re all hilarious.” Nick deadpans, feeling the silky material of the shirt he’s holding. The name Tomlinson is printed in blue letters, positioned above the usual 28. His team is losing their shit laughing with Fiona recording it all on her phone.

“You got me a shirt.” Nick states, speaking into the microphone to make sure their listeners have a chance of knowing what’s going on. “A footie shirt. This is the home colours, am I right?” 

“Gotta make sure you’re prepared for the match tomorrow.” Tina laughs while trying to get her script in order.

“Why would you buy me a footie shirt? Not big into the footie, me. If I’m allowed to say the day before our opening match in the 2016 European Championship.” He’s quite pleased he got that plug in, Tina should be proud of him.

Fiona quirks a brow and Nick has a nano second of realising he has set himself up before she continues. “But you’re into footballers, aren’t ya, Grim?”

Nick usually doesn’t talk about Louis much on the radio, but it’s not like it’s a well kept secret at this point. “One footballer,” he corrects her, and he’s not blushing. He’s not. “Just the one.”

He almost manages to pretend like he’s not a little into his gift. But once they’ve wrapped up the link and Drake is playing he quickly sneaks into the loos to changes into the shirt. It fits. Quite nicely too, if he can say so. It’s nice. He manages to take a picture of his back in the mirror, sending it to Louis with a simple ‘ _look we’re matching_ ’.

It’s late afternoon when Louis calls him, and Nick is sat on the edge of the deck in his backyard with Pig by his feet. “Hiya,” he smiles into the phone, stomach fluttering at the prospect of talking to Louis.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Louis says, foregoing any normal greeting.

“What?” Nick’s perplexed. “What are you on about?”

“You’re wearing my number.”

Nick stills, the hand that’s been petting Pig stopping mid-scratch. He recognises the timbre of Louis’ voice and it’s enough for his dick to twitch in his jeans. “Are you actually turned on by that?”

Louis groans, sounding a mix between exasperated and turned on. “Apparently I am. Fucking hell.”

“What is it about it that you like?” Nick asks, feigning innocence. “Is it people knowing I’m yours?

Louis makes a sound, high in his throat, and Nick has to reach down to palm himself through his jeans. He’s still wearing the shirt, hasn’t seen a reason to change out of it. It’s quite comfortable, actually, even now that he’s flushing hotly, his lower back prickling with sweat. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Could be.” Louis replies, sounding a little out of breath. “I just got out of practice. Are you home?”

Nick has to rest his head in his hand and just breathe for a moment, feeling like all the blood in his body is rushing south. It’s been almost two weeks since he got to touch Louis and he might quite possibly be going insane. “Yeah, I am. Hold on.” He gets to his feet a little unsteadily and heads for the bedroom, leaving his phone on speaker on the bed while he unzips his jeans and pulls them off. The pants are next and then he’s naked from the waist down. His dick is hard and he shivers when the silky fabric of the shirt brushes against his erection. There’s an idea forming in his head. He lies down and snaps a pic of his hand wrapped around his dick once he’s stretched out on top of the duvet, definitely blushing a little. He quickly attaches it to a text, stopping briefly to see how it turned out. Fuck. It looks a little obscene. His hand is trembling a little when he picks up his phone. “Check your messages.” He tells Louis, not bothering to check if he’s still on the line.

There’s silence on Louis’ end for a moment. “Oh my God.” Louis breathes out, chuckling weakly. “Nick.”

“Yeah?” It’s intense, feeling so wanted. Heat floods his stomach when he starts to wank himself off. “Do you like it?”

“I wanna fucking touch you so bad.”

Nick hums, hand still moving slowly on his dick. When the request for a video call pops up on his phone it takes him a second to place the sound. He accepts without thinking twice, eager to at least be able to see Louis through the screen.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Louis groans. He’s lying down, Nick can see the pillows behind his head. “Did you plan this?”

“I didn’t.” Nick admits. “The shirt was my team’s attempt at being funny and I,” he forgets what he was about to say when he twists his wrist just right, his eyes fluttering shut. “Fuck. I was inspired in the moment.”

“You look so good.” Louis urges him on. “Come on, love, keep going. Nice and firm, yeah?”

“Wanna see you.” Nick gets out, nearly coming on the spot as Louis turns his phone and he gets to watch Louis stroke himself. He’s a little overwhelmed by the sudden intensity of his arousal. It shouldn’t be this hot when Louis isn’t even in the room with him. “Lou.”

Louis pulls his dick away from his stomach with his thumb only to let it bounce back against the plane of his abs. He’s so hard. Nick’s mouth is watering at the sight and, “I’m not gonna last.”

“Same.” Louis groans. He’s working himself quickly now, the image blurring a bit.

You’re amazing.” Nick tells him quietly. “So bloody sexy. Wish I could touch you.”

“I miss your hands.”

“Yeah?” Nick decides to throw all caution to the wind and just go with it. If Louis thinks it’s too much Nick can be embarrassed about it later. “Remember that last time? Before you left? When I held you down and made you come? Put my mouth on you and licked you out?”

The memory, apparently, is enough to have Louis coming, arching violently off the bed, keening.

It’s too much, too hot, and Nick barely manages to hold off on his own orgasm long enough for Louis to watch him. It hits him like a punch, steals his breath away and leaves him panting and boneless on the bed. He starts laughing, possibly a little delirious from how hard he came. His hands are tingling as he angles his phone camera back on his face.

Louis arches an eyebrow, but he’s trying not to smile, Nick can tell. “Pleased with yourself?”

“I got come all over my shirt, look.” Nick tells him, angling his phone towards his torso. There are darker patches on the shirt from where his come has soaked through the fabric. There’s no immediate response from Louis and when he brings the phone back up to face level Louis’ expression is enough to give him away. “Wow, so I’m learning a lot about what quirky little kinks you’ve got going today. That too?”

“I don’t even-” Louis trails off, scrubbing a hand over his face. He inhales deeply before he looks back at Nick. “It’s you, okay? You’re my kink. Now talk to me about something unsexy please.”

Nick grins, teases, “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Nick.” Louis whines, but he’s smiling too, making himself comfortable laying on his side. “I just spent two hours running around in 32 degree weather and now this. I might die if you get me hard again too soon.”

“Sorry.” Nick apologises even though he’s not sorry, not really. He’s high enough on endorphins to consider going for round two even though his heartbeat still hasn’t settled in his chest. But he takes pity on Louis and changes the subject. “How are things? You ready for tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I think we are.” Louis replies, arching his neck, clearly stretching out on the bed. “Have to be, don’t we?”

“How’re the nerves?” It had taken Louis months before he’d been comfortable to admit to the nerves that still hit him full force before a big match, to open up about how he’d be so nervous when he was younger he’d be on his knees in the loo before stepping out on the pitch. Nick understands feeling like you have something to prove, more so than anyone else in your field simply because of who you are, but he’s also relieved they’re both much better off these days. 

“I just want it to be tomorrow already.” Louis admits, grimacing. Nick doesn’t like the way tension has creeped back into his jaw. “We have a strategy run through later, and then nothing until we have to leave for the arena tomorrow. I hate waiting around.”

“I think you’ll do great.”

“You’re kind of partial, love.”

Nick feigns offense. “Excuse you, I’m a big enough fan to have official merchandise. I’m pretty sure that means I know exactly what I’m talking about. Is that even what you call it by the way? Merchandise?”

Louis laughs. “Clearly you’re an expert.”

“Yes.” Nick agrees solemnly. “So none of that, thank you very much.”

“Okay.” Louis sounds a little less tense and Nick’s pleased. “I don’t wanna hang up, but I need to have a shower and eat something before we’re meeting for the run through. Can I call you later? I might be going into town with Liam and a couple of the others but I could ring you when I get back if it’s not too late?”

“Of course.” Nick agrees around a yawn. He might squeeze in a nap before he gets started on dinner.

They hang up, and he has barely put his phone down before he’s hit with inspiration. The shirts’ a little uncomfortable now, sticking to his skin in places, but he takes a picture of his torso before he takes it off. He attaches the pic to a message, sending it to Louis.

_Might have to throw this in the wash before tomorrow?_

Louis’ reply is there when he wakes up from his nap.

_You’re gonna be the death of me Grimshaw. You could always watch shirtless and send me a pic xx_

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

“Do you need a bag?”

The cashier eyes the pile of stuff on the counter, and Nick doesn’t appreciate her judging eyebrows one bit. “Please,” he plasters on a smile, watching her put his pile of glossy magazines and sweets into a bag.

St. Pancras is busy in the early hours, and he’s nearly run over by a pram pushed by a harried looking man in his thirties as he steps out of W.H Smith’s. He’s got plenty of time to make it through the checkpoints and onto the train on time. It’s a definite perk of being in his line of work; not struggling to get up at the crack of dawn. Though, to be honest, the butterflies in his stomach would probably have woken him up no matter what he spent his working hours doing. He’s seeing Louis today. The thought sends a thrill of adrenaline through his system. Finally.

It has been a bit of a puzzle, finding tickets and a hotel and somehow managing to have everything match up with Louis’ precious time off. But they’ve managed, and Nick is meeting up with Louis’ family in Paris this afternoon, and then later tonight they’ll all get together with Louis for dinner.

He slips into Pret for a coffee even though there will probably be plenty on the train, indulging in the feeling of spoiling himself a little at the beginning of his mini holiday. He’s only going for a few days, long enough to spend some time with Louis and then travel to Lille with his family to watch the match against Wales. 

He’s stepping through the passport control when his phone chimes with incoming texts, and he shifts his shopping to one hand to fish it out of his pocket. The texts are from Louis,

_I woke up before my alarm._

_I can’t remember the last time this happened._

Nick struggles to text back one-handedly without dropping anything. _Excited to see me?_

Louis replies with an unimpressed emoji, but the follow up comes close after, _‘Yes’_

Coming to a stop in front of the right carriage, Nick steps onto the train before swiping right to connect the call, sipping his coffee while he waits for Louis to pick up.

“Morning.” Louis’ voice is a little raspy, a testament to how he said he’d just woken up.

“Hi.” Nick breathes out, suddenly a little overwhelmed by how much he’s missing him. It’s been two weeks which is at least ten days too long in Nick’s opinion. “Fuck, I miss you.”

Louis laughs, low and throaty, and Nick can picture him so easily. 

“I’m so excited to see you.”

“Same.” Nick replies, climbing the steps and onto the train. “What are you doing this morning?”

“We have training at ten. I might go for a swim now that I have all this time to kill. Are you on the train?”

“Just found my seat.” Nick tells him, somehow managing to keep his hold on both the phone and his coffee as he wrangles the plastic bag off his wrist and lets his weekend bag slide off his shoulder. “Bought a ton of magazines and a fancy coffee. I feel like I’m on holiday”

“Sounds great. You kind of are, yeah? I texted my mum, they’ll be in Paris after lunch.”

“I’ll give her a ring.” Nick replies, hefting his bag up onto the luggage rack one-handedly and very nearly braining himself with it in the process. “I’m supposed to arrive at 10.45, hopefully I can check-in early at the hotel and then I’m meeting up with Alex for lunch.”

“I’ll see you later.” Louis says, “Feels good to finally say that and not mean, like, in two weeks or on Skype.”

“I know.” Nick knows exactly what he means. It almost feels surreal thinking about how he’s about to see Louis again later today. He sits down, has a sip of his coffee. “See you soon, love.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

_I’m in the lobby_

Nick reads the text as he steps into the elevator, stomach swooping with nerves. He checks his hair in the mirrored wall of the elevator, and tugs on his shirt. He unbuttons another button, and then does it up again straight away. It’s ridiculous but he’s a little nervous. Excited.

The elevator makes two stops on the way down, and Nick is brimming with nervous energy by the time the tinny French voice announces that they’ve reached the reception. He’s the last to step out and his eyes are immediately drawn to the huddle of Tomlinson-Deakins over on the right hand side of the reception area. There are Dan and Fizzy, and Lottie holding a squirming Ernest. The older twins are wrapped around Louis who’s talking animatedly with his mum and it’s _Louis_. Nick’s heart does a double take at the sight of him, tanned and smiling down at his sisters.

Jay spots him first, nudging Louis with her elbow and nodding her head in Nick’s direction. Nick can’t hear what she’s saying but Louis’ head turns in his direction so fast Nick almost fears he’ll get whiplash. He smiles, couldn’t not, walking faster as Louis struggles to free himself of clingy kids. Jay comes to his aid, dislodging the twins and Louis walks hurriedly towards Nick.

“Hi,” Louis breathes out, walking straight into Nick’s waiting arms.

Nick wraps him up in a hug, heart pounding so loudly in his chest Louis must be able to feel it. “Hi.” He gets the words out, but barely, throat stinging. He has a feeling his smile is a little watery as Louis pulls back enough for their eyes to meet. It’s risque but he can’t help himself, moving one hand to cup Louis’ jaw and pulling him into a quick kiss, public setting be damned.

It’s over too soon, Louis breaking the kiss and hiding his face against Nick’s neck. Nick hugs him tighter, almost relieved by how familiar it feels. He kisses Louis’ temple, opens his mouth to speak when they’re interrupted by something colliding with their legs. Small arms wrap around Nick’s knees, and they both look down to find Doris beaming up at them.

“Nick.” She exclaims, ignoring Louis completely. Nick picks her up, secretly pleased she hasn’t forgotten who her new favourite uncle is. It’s all proof he didn’t end up with strawberry ice cream all over his jeans for nothing earlier this afternoon.

“Oh, I see how it is.” Louis gasps dramatically, sticking a finger in her stomach and smiling when she squeals. “You little traitor.”

He has barely spoken the words before Doris reaches out for him.

“That’s my girl.” Louis grins, taking her into his arms.

Dinner is, as always with Louis’ family involved, a boisterous affair. They all end up crowded around a huge, round table in the back area of a restaurant not far from the hotel, Louis having called ahead to make a reservation.

By a stroke of luck Nick ends up sat next to Louis at the table and it’s lovely. Lovely and sheer torture. He’s too aware of Louis’ family surrounding them, everyone clamouring for Louis’ attention, and there’s a tiny part of Nick that wants to throw Louis over his shoulder and run until they’re alone. Until he can have Louis all to himself. It makes him feel a little bad. He’s not the only one who’s been missing Louis, and he’s definitely the one who has seen the most of him in the past couple of months.

Louis must notice he’s a little off kilter, because he puts a hand on Nick’s thigh, leaning in closer to speak against his ear while their waiter clears the table. “You good, love?”

“Yeah.” Nick can’t help but turn in Louis’ direction, moving his arm to rest on the back of Louis’ chair. He curls his fingers around Louis’ shoulder, aching to pull him even closer. “Are you having a good time?”

“I am.” Louis replies, quietly, his breath hot against Nick’s neck. “But I can’t wait to have you all to myself.”

Nick has to fight not to shiver visibly as Louis’ squeezes his thigh. “Me too.” He admits, turning further towards Louis. It was a bad idea, he realises quickly. Louis’ eyes are glued to him and when his gaze drops to his mouth Nick moves without thinking. He probably couldn’t stop himself if he wanted to, connecting their lips in a kiss. Louis huffs softly in surprise, but kisses him back for a thrilling, breathless moment before pulling back.

Nick definitely doesn’t miss the sly look Jay is giving them when he sits back straight in his chair, blushing when she shoots them a wink. Louis’ hand is a reassuring weight on his thigh, and he’s leaning more heavily into Nick’s side.

They walk back to the hotel, Louis next to Nick, so close their hands are knocking together as they walk. Louis is getting a car back to the Chantilly and Nick doesn’t want him to go.

“You could come have lunch at the hotel tomorrow.” Louis says, quietly, clearly only meant for Nick’s ears. “I told mum I won’t be free until later in the afternoon.”

Nick shoots him a questioning look. “You told me that too.”

“Didn’t want you to slip.” Louis laughs at the affronted look on Nick’s face. “The whole day is open for friends and families once we finish morning training at eleven. I guess they want us happy and relaxed before the match.”

“‘Relaxed.’” Nick parrots, knocking his foot into Louis’ as he steps in closer. “I could help with that.”

“I’m counting on it.” Louis replies, smiling up at him.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Nick’s having breakfast in bed the next morning when his phone rings. He has to take great measures to retrieve it from the bedside table without upending his coffee on the pristine, white sheets of his hotel bed. The dangers of room service. His stomach flutters at the sight of Louis’ name on the caller ID. “Good morning.”

“I have some good news.” Louis doesn’t bother with greetings.

“Okay?”

“Phoebe wasn’t feeling well.” Louis says, “and the babies were being fussy so Mum thought they might be coming down with something too. That’s not good news, of course, but when Phoebe wasn’t going Daisy didn’t want to come either. So it was just Mum, Fizz and Lottie because Dan was staying behind with the little ones. But apparently Mum bribed them with Sephora, so they’re not coming at all.”

“And that’s good news how?” Nick’s confused, pushing the last of his scrambled eggs around the plate. 

“It’s good news because that means you and me get the whole afternoon to ourselves… and however we might choose to spend our time.”

Nick’s stomach flips at the promise in his voice. “Ah.”

“My Mum was so smug. It was traumatising but I don’t even care. I just wanna see you.”

“We could meet up here, instead? If you wanted to see the girls for a bit, at least.” Nick can’t believe the words coming out of his mouth, but, “I feel like I’m keeping you from seeing your family.”

Louis scoffs. “You’re not. Besides, I’ll see them next week, when they’re on their way back from Disneyland.”

“Okay.” Nick laughs.

“I got a car to pick you up.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Nick frowns, downing the last of the coffee in his cup before continuing. “I can take a train. Are there trains? Buses?”

“I already made the call. It’ll pick you up at half eleven, if that works for you?”

“It does,” Nick agrees. “I can’t wait.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Louis is waiting outside when the car pulls up, talking to Liam. Nick gets out, stretching, not missing the way Louis’ mouth quirks. He can’t really see Louis’ eyes, hidden behind his dark sunglasses, but can still feel them roaming over him.

“Hiya,” he ambles over to wrap Louis in a sideways hug and then manages to turn his attention to Liam through force of will alone. He doesn’t want to take his eyes off Louis for one second but he figures he should at least try to be a decent human being. They have the whole afternoon together, he reminds himself, for once not restricted to calls and Skype sessions in the gaps in their busy schedules.

“Hey man.” Liam grins, clapping him on the back. “Good to see you.”

Nick returns the hug. “You too. How are the gloves?”

Liam laughs so wide his eyes crinkle at the corners. “They’re good, very happy with how you’ve been working so hard making them Twitter famous.” He grins, talking about the tweet Nick posted last night of a zoomed in picture of Liam’s goalkeeper gloves, the picture captioned with a Mean Girls quote and lots of tiny, pink hearts.

“They deserve it.” Nick replies loftily, winking at him. They’re interrupted as another car drives up, the tires crunching loudly against the gravel.

“That must be mine.” Liam says. “I’m going shopping with the missus.”

“I hope you brought your big wallet.” Louis laughs, his hand sliding down Nick’s lower arm before he catches Nick’s hand in his. “Sophia was mentioning YSL the last time I spoke to her.”

Liam’s smile turns soft around the edges as he pulls the car door open. “Well, she deserves it, having to put up with me being away for so long.”

“When are you taking me to YSL?” Nick jokes, elbowing Louis lightly in the side as Liam gets into the car.

“When you’ve earned it.” Louis winks, grinning up at him and Nick can’t wait to kiss him.

“I’m a delight.” He mock gasps, settling for squeezing Louis’ hand instead of kissing him silly. “This place is gorgeous. Are you gonna give me the grand tour?”

“Yes.” Louis replies, “I was thinking we’d start with my room.”

Nick swallows, want flaring hotly in the pit of his stomach. “Please.”

They walk quickly through the lobby and are still hand in hand as the elevator doors open. A blonde guy steps out, and he looks vaguely familiar but Nick can’t place him. The guy gives them an unimpressed once over, gaze lingering on their joined hands.

"All right there, Tommo?"

Nick can feel Louis' hackles rise, annoyance radiating off him. He doesn’t know who this guy is but he clearly knows Louis.

Louis nods, jerkily. "Jamie."

Normally Nick would introduce himself, especially since he has a feeling this is someone on the team with Louis, but something in the disdainful tilt of Jamie's mouth keeps him from engaging. Louis doesn’t keep the conversation going, and Nick follows him inside the elevator. Louis is quiet until the doors have slid close, then exhales noisily.

"I fucking hate that douchey asshole."

Nick startles a little at the venom in his voice.

"Did you see the way he was looking at us? Fucker could barely keep his bigoted opinions to himself."

"Who was that?"

"Jamie Vardy. Forward on the team and twat extraordinaire."

"You two aren't friendly, then?"

Louis scoffs, "He's a wanker."

Something in Louis’ tone makes Nick suspicious. "He hasn’t been giving you trouble, has he?"

"Nah, not-" Louis pauses, and that’s enough of a reply really. "I couldn’t say for sure, yeah? It's just little digs, throwing himself into a tackle harder than you normally would during practice if I’m on the ball. Lots of offensive shit coming out of his mouth, you know, being a ‘lad’.”

Nick bristles. "How can they allow that?" He's not even sure who the 'they' he's referring to are but he knows he doesn’t want that guy anywhere near Louis.

"He's toeing the line." Louis shrugs, but Nick can tell it bothers him. "Not really doing anything too obvious but enough for me to get a feeling, you know?"

Nick does know, unfortunately. "How is this the first time I’ve heard of this?”

Louis shoots him a slightly sheepish glance as they step out of the elevator. "It’s like Liam said. It’s enough that you have to put up with me being away. I didn’t wanna trouble you with my stupid drama, it doesn’t matter.”

That stops Nick in his steps because, no, that’s not how it works. "Lou. I don’t want you holding back on me, okay? I wanna know when someone is being an asshole to you.” He really hopes Louis believes him. He catches Louis’ other hand in his, steps in closer. They’re alone in the corridor, but he still keeps his voice down as he continues. “And what are you even on about saying I have to ‘put up’ with you travelling? Fuck, you’re on the national team, love. Do you have any idea how proud I am of you? It's like, so big it doesn’t fit inside my chest sometimes. You're amazing, and you work so hard and I’m so happy I get to share this with you."

Louis doesn’t respond immediately, and Nick’s about to speak up again when he’s pulled into a frenzied kiss. Louis pulls back too quickly for Nick’s liking, but it’s only to drag Nick down the corridor to his room. 

Nick follows eagerly, crowding Louis up against the door as he tries to unlock it. “Faster,” he murmurs against the shell of Louis’ ear, grinning when Louis curses softly under his breath when the key won’t cooperate. He’s successful on his second try, and once they’re inside he doesn’t waste any more time. He turns in Nick’s arms, hands flying over the buttons of Nick’s shirt. “Get this off,” he mutters, tugging at the colourful fabric.

He’s not very successful and Nick takes pity on him, gently pushing him off. “Get naked.” He tells Louis, knowing the fastest way for them to get to the skin on skin he’s been missing so badly is to undress themselves. He hasn’t accounted for being sidetracked with watching Louis, though, finding himself motionless in the middle of Louis’ swanky room, staring as Louis pulls his t-shirt over his head.

He’s even more gorgeous than Nick remembered and it’s not until he quirks a brow in Nick’s direction, clearly questioning why he’s not moving that Nick gets back to the task at hand. He’s straightening from having pulled his skinnies off to find Louis right there in his personal space, his palm hot against Nick’s ribs. He’s naked, gloriously so, and Nick has to touch him, can’t quite decide where to start. Louis gets on his tiptoes to kiss him, and Nick moans into the kiss as Louis slips both hands down the back of his pants, groping his arse and pulling them closer together. He can feel the hot line of Louis’ dick against his hip and it’s maddening, too good to finally be together again.

“I thought you said naked.” Louis mumbles against his lips, pushing at the waistband of Nick’s pants. “What are these hmm?”

“Got sidetracked looking at you.” Nick replies, kissing his way down the angle of Louis’ jaw, his neck. “You’re so gorgeous. Missed you so much.”

“Me too.” Louis’ nails scratch lightly over Nick’s chest, down his stomach. 

Nick can tell what’s coming but still flinches and then groans when Louis traces the shape of Nick’s dick through his pants before finally pushing them down his thighs. Nick helps with shaking hands, reluctant to stop touching Louis for even one second but relieved once he can finally step out of the last remaining barrier of clothing between them.

It’s as good as he remembered and better still, finally getting skin on skin with nothing in between. They’re back to kissing, stumbling blindly in direction of the bed. It’s actually not a four posted one, like Louis had suspected, but still a gorgeous, old wooden frame with all the frilly details. Louis sits down on the edge, pushing himself further back and allowing Nick to follow. Nick’s reluctant to part from Louis’ mouth but takes the opportunity to kiss his way down Louis’ torso, teasing a nipple with his tongue and making Louis breathe out a soft sound of pleasure before moving on, further down. He traces Louis’ abs with his tongue, the v of his hips, not missing out on the way Louis is arching into the touch, his dick hard and right _there_.

“Don’t be a tease.” Louis groans, digging his fingers into Nick’s shoulder to try and convince Nick to touch him where he wants it the most. 

Nick looks up, intent on making a smart comeback but it dies on his tongue when he sees the look in Louis’ eyes. He doesn’t have the heart to deny him anything just now. Instead he leans in to close his lips over the head of Louis’ dick, struck by the familiar taste.

Louis breathes out noisily, the hand that’s been clutching Nick’s shoulder sliding up his neck, stopping to lightly cradle the back of his head. Encouraged, Nick pulls off, kissing down the hot, hard length of Louis’ dick before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly and causing Louis to moan and arch into the touch.

“I’m gonna come too fast.” Louis grits out, tugging at the hair at the back of Nick’s neck. “Babe.”

Nick pulls off, a little dizzy from having forgotten to breathe. “I don’t care, I want you to.”

“You’re fucking amazing.” Louis tells him, but the last of his sentence is drowned out by a moan as Nick swallows him back down. He takes as much of Louis’ dick as he can into his mouth, tracing the shape of him with his tongue. It’s achingly familiar, and he’s grinding against the mattress, teasing himself as he works to get Louis off. Louis’ thigh jerks against Nick’s shoulder, his hand tightening its hold in Nick’s hair, and that’s all the warning Nick gets before Louis comes with a cry. Nick swallows what he can before he has to pull off, stroking Louis through his orgasm as he pulls in deep, lungfuls of air.

“Sorry,” Louis breathes out, his hand brushing Nick’s neck, his shoulder. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I was gonna warn you-”

Nick gives a tiny shake of his head, stroking a soothing hand up Louis’ side, over his ribs. He leans in to lick a broad stripe up Louis’ dick, feeling it twitch weakly against his lips. He kisses his way across Louis’ trembling stomach and then further up his chest until he’s hovering above him, holding himself on both elbows.

“Hi.” He smiles, unprepared for the way Louis pulls him into a tongue heavy kiss, no doubt tasting himself on Nick’s lips.

He lets Louis guide him onto his back, not paying much attention to anything but Louis planting slow, deliberate kisses down his neck and torso. Louis moves to straddle him, sliding his leg over Nick’s thigh, one hand cradling his cheek as he leans in close. Nick’s eyes fall shut before their lips have even touched, exhaling on a soft moan against Louis’ lips as they continue to kiss. Orgasms are great and all but he’s almost missed this more, kissing, Louis’ familiar weight on top of him. He quickly changes his mind when Louis wraps a hand around his erection, suddenly craving more. He’s so close already, hard and leaking against his stomach. 

His brain nearly short-circuits when Louis moves to take him into his mouth, not giving Nick any time to get used to the overwhelming feeling before he sucks, hard. Nick comes between one breath and the next and it’s even better than he remembers it. 

He can feel Louis move to lie next to him, facing Nick. There are light fingertips stroking his back, dancing over his arm, and he snuggles even further up against him. Louis’ chest is covered by a light sheen of perspiration and he smells so good. Nick inhales deeply with his nose buried in the sparse hair between Louis’ pecs, so content he suspects he might be glowing with it.

“Are you smelling me?” 

“Maybe.”

Nick can feel the vibrations of Louis’ quiet chuckle against his forehead and pinches Louis’ arse lightly in half-hearted retaliation. Nick’s lips feel bruised and swollen from kissing and he could really use a glass of water. Too bad he doesn’t plan on moving anytime soon. 

“I love you.” Louis murmurs, pulling him closer and Nick swears he can feel his heart flutter in his chest he’s so fucking happy.

“Love you.” He gets out, swallowing against the tidal wave of emotion threatening to overwhelm him.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here. It feels fucking surreal. So good.” Louis mumbles, stretching lazily. It brings them closer together, and Nick can feel the stutter in Louis’ breathing when his dick brushes against Nick’s stomach. He moves back a bit, stroking a hand over Louis’ hip, down his thigh, teasing until he wraps a hand around Louis’ dick. Louis isn’t hard but getting there, hot in Nick’s hand.

“How are you hard again this soon?” Nick asks, pushing himself up on one elbow so that he can watch as he begins to wank Louis off, slow and firm.

“I don’t know.” Louis swallows hard, his hand clutching Nick’s wrist like a lifeline. He moves to lie on his back. “Fuck.”

Nick keeps stroking him, his own dick twitching in interest as Louis squirms against the sheets. “Do you think you can come again?”

“I -” Louis cuts off when Nick twists his wrist. “I don’t know.”

“Let’s find out, yeah?”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

“Oh my God.”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t feel my toes, is that bad?” 

Nick barely has the energy to turn his head, keeping his eyes firmly closed. He’s still buzzing from his orgasm, moving sluggishly as he reaches for Louis, his hand landing in his hair, petting it lethargically. “Nah.”

“I’m pretty sure I need my toes for, you know, playing footie.” Louis mumbles.

Nick stretches, legs tangling in the damp sheets, his right foot knocking against Louis’ shin. “Do you need them, though? Maybe you’ll get, like, even better with no toes?”

“Your mind is a strange, strange place sometimes.” Louis replies, putting his hand on top of Nick’s when it slips lower, coming to rest on Louis’ chest. 

“Shower?”

“In a minute.” Louis mumbles, curling his fingers against Nick’s lower arm. “I don’t think I can walk.”

Nick hums in agreement, managing to shuffle close enough to kiss Louis’ shoulder.

“I really wish you could fuck me.” Louis says after a moment, so offhandedly it takes Nick a couple of seconds to catch on to what he’s saying. 

“But I know it’s a really bad idea, unfortunately.”

“Ugh.” Nick buries his face against the mattress, trying not to think too much about it, want flaring hotly in his stomach at the thought. “I wasn’t even that bothered about missing out until you brought it up.”

“Sorry.” Louis laughs, slowly turning to face Nick. He rubs a thumb over Nick’s cheekbone, coaxing Nick to open his eyes. Louis’ eyes are so fucking blue, glowing with contentment. “But this is good too.”

“Mhm.” Nick’s completely lost track of time by now, but they’re both sticky with sweat and come, and the room could probably do with a good airing out. “I guess I could settle with this for now.”

“How generous of you,” Louis’ eyes crinkle as he smiles.

“I’m a gentleman.” Nick sniffs, ruining the statement by groping Louis’ arse greedily. Louis moves into the touch, pulling Nick into a quick kiss.

“What do you say about a shower and a ridiculous amount of food? I’m starving.”

“Sounds good.” 

Louis pecks him on the lips before he moves to sit astride Nick’s thighs, reaching for the room service menu on the bedside table. The FA logo is clear on the front and Nick’s a little thrown by the fact that they even have a special menu for the team during their stay at the hotel.

Nick scratches his chest, his other hand resting on the dip between Louis’ thigh and his hip, thumb brushing over the soft skin. Louis is deeply concentrated on the menu, his brow slightly furrowed as he decides on what to have.

“I think I want a steak,” he says, eventually. “With, what’s it called, the gooey potato thing I really shouldn’t be having right now?”

“I have no idea. Pommes something?”

“Dauphinoise.” Louis reads, looking over the edge of the menu down at Nick. “That it?”

“I think so.” Nick nods, making grabby hands for the menu. “My turn.”

Louis hands it over to him before climbing off his legs, beginning to pick their clothes up off the floor as Nick peruses the menu. Once he’s settled for a copy of Louis’ order, Louis calls down for the food. The bathroom is gorgeous, but the confined space of the bathtub is definitely going to make showering together an adventure. Not too keen on Louis slipping and breaking something the day before a match, Nick decides to get a head start.

The water pressure is amazing and he lets his head tip forward, both hands on the wall to steady himself, enjoying the way the rush of the water around him drowns out the world. He senses Louis’ presence a second before he feels two hands on his waist, and doesn’t startle too badly.

“Scoot over.” Louis demands, trying to squeeze in next to him.

“Rude.” Nick pouts, but makes room for Louis under the hot spray of the water.

They take their time and Nick’s only pulling up his pants later when there’s a knock at the door, and he quickly hides in the bathroom as a slightly more dressed Louis walks over to open it. Nick can hear him thanking whoever brought their food up, and then the sound of everything being put down on the small table in the corner. When the door has shut again he ventures out, finding Louis in the middle of trying to make the bed into something habitable. Louis nods towards the table. “I ordered a bottle of wine too, one glass won’t do any damage.”

Nick accepts the unspoken task of pouring them both a glass, handing one to Louis once he’s done with the bed. “Cheers.”

Louis clinks their glasses together. The wine is rich and smooth, and Nick has another sip immediately. “Shit, that’s good.”

“Yeah,” Louis agrees, placing his on one of the bedside tables.

They manage to get settled in without getting anything on the sheets, and Nick considers that a win. The food is amazing, and they’re talking about anything and everything as they finish their meal. It’s so nice getting to spend time together again, just the two of them, that Nick’s already dreading having to leave.

“That was so good.” Louis groans, tilting sideways until his head is resting on Nick’s shoulder.

“It was.” Nick agrees. He gets out of bed, moving both their plates to the table in the corner of the room.

“What time is it?”

Nick fishes his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. “Half three. Is there a curfew for when I’m no longer allowed to be here?”

“They wanted us back for dinner at seven if we left the premises so I’m guessing that’s it.” Louis says, sliding further down the bed until he’s lying down, trying to get under the duvet without having to get up.

“Okay.” Nick gets back into bed, on the right side of the duvet, watching Louis struggle. “You doing alright there?”

“Shut up,” Louis grumbles, but he’s fighting a smile. When he’s finally successful, he immediately shuffles into Nick’s personal space. He cuddles up against him and Nick wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“Nap?” Louis mumbles, yawning against Nick’s chest.

Nick’s eyes are already falling closed. “Yes please.”

He doesn’t intend on falling asleep, but still wakes up confused and groggy what feels like hours later. Louis still has his head on Nick’s chest, and Nick’s arm is definitely numb, tingling angrily when he wriggles his fingers. It’s too uncomfortable to ignore and he carefully pulls himself free, even though he suspects it will wake Louis up. 

He’s right. Louis makes a soft noise of protest and buries his face in the pillow, and Nick would apologise for waking him up if he wasn’t so preoccupied with his arm being approximately three seconds away from falling off. He hisses as blood comes rushing back, frowning at the unpleasant sensation. It catches Louis’ attention, and he opens one eye to look at Nick.

“What are you doing?”

“Someone’s been asleep on my arm.” Nick replies, reaching across his own chest to poke Louis in the shoulder with his still functioning arm.

“Sorry.” Louis replies, and he actually sounds a little contrite. He pushes himself up on his elbows and leans over to place a kiss on Nick’s lower arm.

“Ugh, this feeling is the worst.”

“I’ll make it up to you.” Louis suggests, and there’s a very promising look in his eyes.

“Yeah?” Nick shivers as Louis’ hand slips down his chest, across his stomach, rubbing gently. “How?”

“I have a few ideas.” Louis grins, quick and sharp, rubbing teasing circles on Nick’s lower stomach.

Nick has a feeling he’ll approve of every single one.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Nick rests his chin atop his folded arms, trusting a discarded pair of shoes to support his phone. The call connects and he watches Louis appear on his screen dressed in his practice gear, a pang of missing him hitting Nick like a pile of bricks. It’s only been a couple of days since he flew back from Lilles, having watched Louis and his team beat Wales 2-1, but he’s already back to missing Louis something fierce.

“Hi.” Louis smiles softly. Nick’s fairly sure he recognises the hotel corridor in the background.

“Hi, can you talk?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods. “We’re breaking for lunch, I’m gonna have a shower and then eat something.”

“How was this morning? Is your ankle okay?”

Louis’ ankle has been troubling him since the match against Wales. Not badly enough for him not to play, but apparently a little stiffer than usual. Nick knows he’s been a little worried, though, so eager not to miss out on a single second on the pitch.

“It is. They put some tape on it just in case but it feels okay, should hold up against Slovakia.” 

“Good, I’m glad.” Nick replies, propping his head up on one elbow.

“Wait, are you on the floor?” Louis asks, surprise colouring his voice. He chuckles, disappearing out of focus as he slots his keycard through the door. “And are you wearing a vest? Why are you on the floor in a vest and why have you never worn that around me? I’m hurt.”

“I’m wearing it because my flat is hotter than Hell.” Nick groans miserably, said shoulders twitching as sweat makes his skin prickle. “And I’m on the floor because I was hoping for a breeze down here.”

It hasn’t worked, sadly, even though he’s got the patio door open there’s not even a hint of a breeze. Pig’s outside, passed out in the shade.

“Did it work?”

“No.” Nick sighs, leaning in so close to the screen he’s almost touching it. “Can you see the fucking sweat on my face?”

Louis plays along, carefully studying Nick’s forehead through their Skype connection. “It looks like you’ve been working out, or having really good sex.”

“Don’t mention sex.” Nick whines, for a second burying his face in the crook of his elbow until he realises how uncomfortable and sticky it is. “I couldn’t even muster up the energy for some enthusiastic snogging in this temperature. It’s thirty-three degrees outside and my bloody building is made out of stone. I’m dying.”

“It’s getting hot in here,” Louis sings.

“You’re not funny.” Nick complains. “It’s too hot to sleep, I almost dragged my bed out into the backyard last night.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I couldn’t get the mattress off the bed frame.”

Louis laughs, and for a moment Nick’s only getting a view of the hotel ceiling. When Louis comes back into frame he’s shirtless. 

“Why aren’t you over at my house?”

Nick shrugs, suddenly feeling like ‘because you’re not there and I didn’t know the offer was on the table’ won’t cut it as an answer.

“You could take advantage of my pool.”

“Don’t tease me.” 

“I’m not. I’m serious. You have a key and the alarm code.”

“I do.” Nick admits, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “Would that be okay?”

“I just offered, didn’t I?”

He did, and once they’ve wrapped up their conversation Nick packs a bag and gets all of Pig’s stuff loaded into the car. He feels strangely giddy, driving through Louis’ gate an hour later, a little as if he’s doing something he’s not allowed. It’s nerve wracking, punching in the alarm code with the system beeping ominously from the second he walks through the door, and he breathes a sigh of relief when he gets it right on the first try.

It feels a little strange being in Louis’ house on his own. It’s not the first time, but it’s the first time he’s there without Louis about to come home. He dumps his bag in the bedroom, a little miffed to find that the charlady has changed the sheets since they both stayed there last, having secretly been hoping they’d smell like Louis.

He spends a good ten minutes cursing over the air condition in the bedroom, coming seconds away from calling Louis to whine about his unhelpful house before he finally gets it to come to life. It’s a portable unit, ugly as hell, but Nick has never been more happy about something so ugly in his life. He leaves it to work its wonders, closing the door behind him before he ventures downstairs.

Pig comes up to meet him and follows him as he opens up the patio door and steps out into the persistent sunshine. The backyard is looking lovely, the gardening business Louis employs having worked their wonders during the last couple of months. 

He’s dipping his toes in the pool when his phone rings, and it’s Louis’ name on the screen. “Hiya.”

“Hi.” Louis replies. “Did you settle in okay?”

“I did.” Nick moves his foot back and forth in the pleasantly cool water. He might actually have to go for a swim later. “Feels a bit weird without you.”

“Shit, there’s no food. I’m sorry. They were supposed to empty out the fridge.”

“I’ll order a delivery for later.” Nick reassures him, having a seat on one of the sunbeds. “It’s so much cooler here than in my flat, I might never leave, fair warning.”

“You could be there when I’m home too.”

“I’m here all the time.” Nick points out, laughing. It’s true, he’s at Louis’ house a lot these days, and if he’s not there then Louis stays with him. He can barely remember the last time they spent a night apart that wasn’t because one of them were out of the country. It might have been back in March when Louis had gone home to Doncaster to celebrate the twins’ birthday and Nick had a DJing gig and couldn’t go with him.

“Well, what I meant to say was,” Louis clears his throat, and somehow Nick knows what he’s about to say before it comes out. “You could live there, with me.”

For a second Nick feels as if he’s seeing himself from the outside, knowing this thing that’s happening is a Big Deal. 

“If you wanted to.” Louis is quick to add. “I know it’s early, or whatever, we haven’t been together that long.”

“Right.” Nick swallows, his throat suddenly dry and heart speeding up inside his ribcage.

“Are you freaking out?” Louis keeps talking and Nick can’t _think_. “You’re freaking out, right?”

Nick briefly considers lying but then decides against it. “A little bit.”

“Don’t worry about it, okay? We can forget this conversation ever happened and come back to it in like, a year or so.” Louis reassures him, but Nick can hear the trace of disappointment in his voice even though he hides it well. That’s not what’s important right now, though.

“A year?” He blurts out, before Louis can set off on another apologetic rant. “I’m not freaking out because it’s ‘too soon’, are you mad?”

“No?”

Louis sounds confused and, honestly, all that running might possibly have affected his brain functions. “No.” Nick repeats, chuckling weakly. “I’m ‘freaking out’ because of course I want to move in with you! I just can’t believe you asked me to when you’re in bloody France!”

Louis is quiet for a beat and when he speaks up next Nick can hear the smile in his voice. “Well it’s not like I planned on asking you right now. It just happened.”

Nick scoffs but it’s half hearted at best. He’s too excited to pretend otherwise. It feels a little crazy; too risky, too fast but also like the most simple decision in the world. “Inspired in the moment?”

“Something like that.” Louis laughs. “We can talk about it more when I’m back home. But it’s a good thing, yeah?”

“It’s a great thing.” 

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

It’s bad, really bad. 

Nick watches the second half of England’s match against Iceland with a pit steadily growing in his chest. The atmosphere in the arena seems tense, palpable through the television and growing worse with every minute that passes without an equalizer for the English team. Every minute brings them closer to being knocked out of the tournament. He watches Louis like a hawk every time the camera follows him. Louis keeps running and running and _running_ , growing visibly more frustrated with every missed opportunity. 

When the final whistle blows Nick can literally feel the bottom of his stomach drop out, watching Louis sink into a crouch on the midfield, face cradled in his hands. Fuck. Nick’s eyes are burning and it’s shit, so fucking shit. All of it. This is not how it was supposed to end, not now, not this soon.

On screen the English players are huddled together in small groups, a few still sitting on the ground. He freezes in place as the camera lands on Louis. Louis is back on his feet and talking to Liam, their foreheads together and Louis’ hand wrapped around Liam’s neck. They’re both obviously fighting tears, and Liam looks about three seconds away from losing his composure. Louis sends Liam towards the bench with a clap on the back, before walking down the pitch. The camera pans out, and Nick is forced to watch the Icelandic players celebrating their historic victory. 

He can see Zayn’s sitting on the grass in the corner of the screen, head buried in his arms. The media won’t go gentle on him, Nick knows. Even he could tell Zayn was one of the weaker links on the English team tonight. The camera stays on Zayn as Louis walks up to him, crouching down in front of him with a comforting hand on his arm. Zayn’s shoulders are shaking, and Nick’s throat hurts. Louis is talking to him, and eventually he seems to be able to convince Zayn to get up, pulling him to his feet and into a hug.

The producer changes cameras, focusing on showing the Icelandic team thanking their supporters in the stands with their usual routine. Nick picks up his phone, ignoring his friends’ messages and opening up his conversation with Louis. The cheery emojis and ‘good luck’ from earlier in the day make his throat tighten even more. He sends a ‘ _I’m so sorry love call me when you’re free love you xx_ ’.

It takes forty-five minutes before Louis calls, and Nick answers with a pounding heart. “Hiya, love.”

“Hey.” Louis says, quietly. There’s not a lot of noise on his end, a stark contrast to some of the cheerier post match telephone calls they’ve shared over the past few months.

“I’m sorry.” Nick tells him. “I don’t know what to say. This fucking sucks, I’m sorry.”

He hears Louis draw in a shuddering breath, quiet for a moment before he speaks up again. When he does his voice is heavy with emotion. “Yeah. It really does.”

“I love you.” Nick breathes out, pinching the bridge of his nose. It won’t do either of them any good if he loses his shit right now. “I wish I could be there.”

“I love you too.” There’s commotion on the other end, and Louis clears his throat. “I’ve gotta go. There’s some kind of debrief happening and I need to call my mum, but I’ll call you back, okay?”

“Okay.” Nick replies, fighting the urge to book a plane ticket to Nice right then and there. They hang up and Nick spends a long time sat on his sofa, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes so hard he sees stars.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Tuesday dawns after a night of very little sleep. Nick spends most of it tossing and turning, unable to relax completely knowing Louis is upset. His alarm rings much too soon, and it’s a struggle getting out of bed. It’s pouring rain outside and it seems fitting even if it brings his mood down even further.

He barely makes it through the show, his chest tightening every time they have to bring up England’s exit from the championship. He can barely listen to Tina’s segment and the others seem mindful not to bring him into conversation about it and he’s grateful. He stops by Waitrose on his way to Louis’ house, absentmindedly piling his basket full of both the things they need for a late dinner, as well as some of the stuff he knows Louis hasn’t allowed himself in a long time. Pig is her usual exuberant self when he picks her up and he’s so grateful for the distraction her company brings he could cry.

It’s a few more hours before the sound of a key being inserted into the front door echoes through the hallway, and Pig sets off in direction of the sound. Nick follows, almost jogging, finding her twisting excitedly around Louis’ legs.

“Hey.” Nick carefully catalogues the tension in Louis’ jaw and the frown that seems permanently etched into his forehead. He looks tired and rumpled and absolutely miserable. Nick holds his arms out, finally feeling like he can breathe properly when Louis steps into the embrace. He wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulders tightly as Louis’ arms wind around his waist. Louis buries his face against Nick’s chest, and Nick can feel the warmth of his breath through his t-shirt.

“Hello, love.” He murmurs quietly against Louis’ temple. Louis doesn’t reply but Nick can feel the way his shoulders are trembling slightly and holds him tighter. He’s caught somewhere between elation and heartache. Louis is here but he’s upset and Nick doesn’t know how to help. 

Louis rubs his cheek against Nick’s shoulder before he steps back, fingers hooked through the belt hoops on Nick’s jeans. Nick aches for him. He slides his hands down Louis’ arms to wrap around his wrists, thumbs brushing over the pulse points. “Welcome home.” He offers Louis a small smile, leaning in for a kiss that becomes two, three, before they pull apart.

“I’ve missed you so much, fuck.” Louis breathes out, scrubbing a hand over his face roughly. 

“Me too. I really am sorry.” Nick says, watching the way Louis’ lip quivers before he visibly pulls himself together, straightening where he stands. Pig’s still twisting around their legs, yipping occasionally, and is overjoyed when Louis bends down to greet her.

“Hi, Pig dog.” Louis greets her, quietly, and Nick is relieved to see a small smile on his face. Louis almost laughs as he’s knocked over, ending up sat on the floor with a lap full of Pig, trying to avoid getting her slobber all over his face. “I missed you too, darling. Did you look after your Dad for me?”

“She loves it here. She’s gonna be in such a strop when she has to go back to my flat.”

“You can come back anytime, love.” Louis tells Pig, immediately back at Nick’s side when he stands back up, arm around Nick’s waist.

Nick wraps an arm around his shoulder without thinking twice about it, pulling him closer. He’s a little overwhelmed by the ability to touch that he’s been denied for so long. He kisses Louis’ temple and Louis yawns so big Nick fears he might dislocate his jaw.

“Tired?”

“Yeah.” Louis nods, leaning more heavily into Nick’s side. “I’m fucking exhausted. It’s so good to be home.”

“Let’s go sit down, yeah?” Nick suggests, and they soon end up on the sofa, Nick stretched out on the chaise lounge and Louis sitting between his legs with his back to Nick’s chest. Louis pulls Nick’s arm around himself, silently demanding a cuddle. Nick is happy to oblige, and buries his nose in the soft hair at the back of Louis’ neck, searching for the familiar scent of him underneath the smell of aeroplane and hair products. He wants to be closer, wants to touch Louis all over, finally be back to skin against skin but this isn’t the time. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Louis is quiet for a beat. “It feels like all I’ve done in the last 24 hours is talk about it. Which is ironic, because what is there to say, really? We weren’t good enough.” 

“Okay.” Nick doesn’t know what to say to that. “Oh, my mum and dad said hi, by the way, my dad thought you were the best player on the pitch in the second half.”

“I know.” Louis replies, stretching one leg out and knocking his foot against Nick’s ankle. “Your mum texted me.”

“She did what? Since when do you and my mum text?”

“Since a long time ago. When we went up to see them, I think.” Louis pauses, “Is that okay?”

“Of course it’s okay, don’t be silly.” Nick replies, nosing along Louis’ hairline. “You hungry?”

Louis shakes his head, his hair tickling Nick’s face. “Not really, but I haven’t eaten much today.”

“If I make you a burger will you eat it?”

“You cook burgers now?”

“I’m a man of many talents. Gonna apply for Masterchef, me.” Nick jokes, and he can see the edge of Louis’ brief smile. “Looks like it’s stopped raining too, might not even need an umbrella while I cook them.”

“Sounds great, shit, I can’t remember the last time I had a burger. That’s so sad.”

“I stopped by the shops earlier, bought you beer to go with it.”

Louis actually groans out loud at that, nearly elbowing Nick in the stomach when he twists around to kiss him. Nick kisses back, hungrily, struck by the familiar taste of Louis’ mouth. 

“And Doritos.” He adds with a wink when they finally pull apart, breathing a little heavier now.

“I love you.” Louis cements the statement with another kiss. “Are you gonna touch me anytime soon? Like, properly.”

Nick nearly forgets to breathe as a wave of want washes over him. “Do you want me to?”

“My dick has missed you too.” Louis resolutely grabs both of Nick’s hands and puts them on his crotch, breath hitching when Nick cups him instinctively. “Fuck, yes.”

He pushes up against Nick’s hand and Nick can feel him slowly hardening against his palm. It’s making his mouth water with how hot it is, how much he’s missed this. He slips one hand under Louis’ t-shirt, stroking the lower part of his stomach, feeling his abs quiver as he grinds against Nick’s hand.

“Let’s take this off.” He suggests, fingering at the hem of the t-shirt. 

Louis moves quickly, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor without a second glance before he leans back against Nick again. Nick doesn’t keep him waiting, pushing both hands underneath the waistband of his joggers and pants, wrapping a hand around his dick and working him slowly. Louis’ reaction is immediate as he arches against Nick, his head falling back against Nick’s shoulder. He’s got a death grip on Nick’s thigh, just above his knee, raising his other hand to curl in Nick’s hair. It’s a little awkward, trying to get him off with the clothes getting in the way, so Nick pushes them down far enough for Louis’ dick to spring free, fully hard now and wet at the tip. 

Nick strokes the length of him with just the tip of his index finger, keeping the touch maddeningly light, before wrapping a hand around him. “How do you want it, Lou?” He murmurs against Louis’ cheek, kissing what he can reach.

“Don’t care,” Louis gasps, throat working as he swallows. “I’m not gonna last. Just, I don’t know, Nick-”

“Okay,” Nick hushes him quietly, caught up in the whirlwind of emotion that’s been stirred up by finally having Louis back, having him like this. He leaves another kiss on Louis’ cheek as he tightens his grip around his dick, using his other hand to cup his balls, rolling them in his palm. “Let’s just make you come, yeah?”

Louis moans in response, already twitching in Nick’s hold. Nick twists his wrist, pulling out all the tricks that usually bring Louis to the edge the quickest. Today is no different and it’s not long before Louis tenses in his arms and comes, stripes of come painting his stomach. Louis goes completely boneless against him for a moment, panting softly, before twisting around in Nick’s arms, turning enough for their lips to meet. It’s an awkward angle but Nick couldn’t care about the strain on his neck when Louis licks into his mouth with fervour.

Eventually Louis climbs to his feet, tucking himself back inside his pants and using the discarded t-shirt to wipe off his stomach. Nick watches him, a little disappointed when he covers himself back up. His own arousal has been a low, steady kind of hum up until now, but it flares to life the second Louis turns to him with a dark, hungry look in his eyes. He’s like a dream, hips swaying as he walks the few steps back to the sofa and moves to straddle Nick in one, swift move.

Nick opens his mouth to speak, but forgets what he was about to say the second Louis reaches for the button on his jeans. “Lou-”

“I wanna taste you.” Louis tells him, as he looks up from the task at hand and their eyes meet. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Nick breathes out, groaning as Louis slips a hand down the front of his jeans, palming his dick. He lifts his hips as much as he can with Louis still straddling him, trying to help as Louis struggles to pull his jeans down. In the end Louis gets to his feet again, waiting as Nick peels his jeans and pants off and shuffles back to lean against the backrest, and then sinks to his knees in front of him. Nick can feel himself growing harder simply from the sight of him. 

He inhales deeply as Louis trails kisses up the inside of his thigh, his fingertips a barely there press against the back of Nick’s knee. His hips buck upwards at the first, light brush of lips against his dick, and he shivers when Louis looks up at him through his messed up fringe, so clearly enjoying teasing Nick as he licks around the head. It’s too much, Louis finally back home, the wet, hot heat of his mouth around Nick’s dick, and it’s not long before Nick has to tap Louis’ shoulder as his orgasm curls in his stomach. Louis doesn’t pull back, only sucks harder, and Nick comes with a drawn out, shuddery moan, sparks dancing across his skin.

Nick leans forward the second he’s caught his breath, wrapping one hand around Louis’ neck to pull him into a kiss. Louis comes willingly, licking into Nick’s mouth and it’s dirty and so, so brilliant. They break apart eventually, and Nick reaches for his pants as Louis climbs to his feet and sits down next to Nick on the sofa, one leg tucked underneath himself. He’s gorgeous, and Nick has to reach out and touch, curling a hand around Louis’ knee. They don’t speak for a moment, but Louis puts a hand on top of Nick’s.

It’s obvious Louis is still upset about yesterday’s events from the tilt of his mouth, and Nick leans in for another kiss, wishing he could chase away the bad stuff for good. “How about that burger, then?”

Louis manages a small smile. “Sounds great. Mind if I have a shower first? I really want to wash off the aeroplane grime.”

“Of course.” Nick squeezes his hand before reaching for his jeans.

Louis disappears upstairs for a shower, and Nick heads for the kitchen to get started on dinner. He’s nearly done preparing the food, singing loudly to Kesha, when Louis comes back downstairs dressed in joggers and one of Nick’s t-shirts. It’s a little big on him, the neckline dipping low as he leans against the counter, chuckling at Nick’s dramatic dancing. Nick slides into his personal space, still not over the novelty of being able to kiss him as much as he wants.

“Beer?” Nick he offers as they pull apart, Louis’ fingers tucked into Nick’s back pockets.

“Please.” Louis sighs, hopping up to sit on the counter. “You’re spoiling me.”

“You’re worth spoiling.” Nick reminds him, the same thing Louis is always telling him. He reaches inside one of the drawers for a bottle opener and uses it to uncap the bottles he retrieves from the fridge. He hands one over to Louis, nudging the necks together before having a sip. Louis takes a long swig from his bottle, for a second looking so forlorn it makes Nick’s chest ache. “You okay, love?”

“Nick.” Louis manages a bashful half smile. “Stop worrying, please. I’m disappointed and a bit sad, I’m not dying.”

He’s got a point, Nick has to admit, but, “I wish there was something I could do.”

“You’re doing it.” Louis says, holding a hand out for him. “Now come here and give me a cuddle.”

Not needing to be asked twice, Nick leaves his bottle on the counter and steps in-between Louis’ thighs, breathing out a content sigh when Louis puts his arms around his neck. Louis pulls him closer, and Nick buries his face against Louis’ collarbones, pleased to notice he smells more like himself now that he’s showered, no more stale aeroplane smell clinging to his skin. Louis exhales deeply, slipping a hand down the neckline of Nick’s t-shirt and then simply keeps it there. They both look up at the sound of Pig trotting into the kitchen, tail wagging, and Nick has to take a step back when Louis slides off the counter.

“Hi, love.” Louis coos, letting go of Nick with one last squeeze of his bicep. He ends up sitting down on the floor, and is immediately jumped on by Pig who’s all but trying to climb into his lap again. 

Nick looks on, heart swelling at the sight of the two of them. When it’s clear they aren’t breaking up their intense cuddling session anytime soon, he gets back to preparing dinner. They both follow after him when he heads for the barbecue, Louis making a detour out into the hallway to slip on his shoes.

Pig scurries past, heading straight for one of her abandoned toys on the grass with Louis hot on her heels. They tussle like children, a rambunctious game of tug of war taking place as Nick places the burgers on the rack. He checks Instagram while he waits, taking a sneaky picture of Louis and Pig for his story and adding a row of emoji hearts. Louis is first to give in and surrender the game, and he comes walking up to Nick as Pig takes a celebratory lap around the lawn.

“Do you need a sous chef?” Louis asks, squeezing himself in between the barbecue and Nick.

“Careful.” Nick takes a step back to make room for him. “Don’t set yourself on fire, please.”

“I won’t.” Louis objects, face half buried in Nick’s chest. He doesn’t move, though, instead shoves his hands down the back pockets of Nick’s jeans.

It’s nice, sharing space again, and Nick can’t help but wrap an arm around Louis’ shoulders to keep him there, even if it makes the process of flipping the burgers that much more challenging. 

Once the burgers are done they sit down at the kitchen island to eat, swallowing them down with mouthfuls of beer. Nick nearly drops his beer bottle at the sound Louis makes as he bites into his burger.

“Fuck, this is so good.”

“Uhm,” Nick clears his throat, trying to ignore how the sound went straight to his dick. He has another sip of beer, and catches the smug grin on Louis’ face as he has another bite of his burger. This time he’s definitely exaggerating the moaning, but apparently Nick’s dick doesn’t take the joking glint in Louis’ eyes into consideration.

“Stop it.” Nick knocks their feet together, trying to give him a stern look.

“Stop what?”

“You know what.” Nick grumbles, dipping a potato wedge in the sauce that’s dripped from his burger. 

“I’m just enjoying the food you’ve made.” Louis says, feigning innocence. “Such a good house husband, Nicholas.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Nick laughs, and kissing Louis tastes like ketchup and grilled meat and home. 

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

They take Pig for a walk around the neighbourhood once they’re done with dinner, and Nick makes sure to make it a short one when he catches Louis yawning for the third time in as many minutes. He’s crashing hard, seemingly lost in thought. 

Pig disappears into the kitchen when they get back, and they head for the bedroom hand in hand. Louis comes to an abrupt halt as they reach the bottom of the stairs, catching sight of his forgotten suitcase. He groans out loud, head tilted back in frustration. “I’d completely forgotten about that bloody thing.”

“Leave it,” Nick suggests. “We’ll deal with it in the morning.”

“I need my toothbrush,” Louis sighs, “I have beer breath.”

“I’ve noticed.” Nick jumps out of reach as Louis makes an attempt to pinch his waist. “Ow, be nice.”

“You ‘be nice’ and lug that thing up the stairs for me.”

“Out of the two of us, who’s the professional athlete and who sits down talking for a living?”

“You’re taller than I am.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“The stairs.” Louis motions toward the staircase, relenting when Nick simply stares at him in confusion. “Ugh, fine.”

“Woo!” Nick cheers as he trails behind Louis up the stairs. “Nice form there, Tomlinson. Looking good.”

“Shut up.” Louis tells him, dropping the suitcase to the ground the second he reaches the landing, pushing it in front of him using both hands and cursing vehemently when the wheels get stuck on the edge of the carpet. 

Realising he’s about two seconds from pushing it back down the stairs in frustration, Nick steps in to take over, kissing Louis lightly on the lips. “I’ve got it, love, don’t strain yourself.”

“So helpful.” Louis deadpans, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Such a gentleman.”

Nick doesn’t reply, but makes sure to exaggerate the swing of his hips as he wheels the case through the bedroom and inside the walk-in closet. “Out of sight out of mind.” He shrugs as he walks back out. “I’m gonna take my contacts out.”

Louis brushes a hand down Nick’s arm when they pass each other and it makes Nick’s chest flutter with how happy he is to have him back. He’s putting his glasses on when Louis appears in the doorway a couple of minutes later, coming to a stop at the sight of Nick. Nick raises a brow at him in question, through the mirror, reaching for his toothbrush.

“What?”

“I’ve really fucking missed you.” Louis breathes out. “You look so good in those glasses.”

Nick moves to make space for him in front of the sink. Louis has changed out of his t-shirt, only wearing his joggers now and it’s a nice view. “Toothpaste?”

“Please.” Louis holds out his toothbrush.

Nick makes a face, reluctantly applying some on top of the too dry bristles. “You’re supposed to rinse it first.” He says, even though he knows it’s futile to argue. He’s been trying to show Louis the error of his ways for months.

“Nope,” Louis’ grin is quick and easy as he holds his toothbrush under the running water once Nick has applied the toothpaste for him.

“Why are you rinsing the toothpaste? You’re so weird.”

“It tastes better this way,” Louis argues, speaking awkwardly around the brush.

“So weird.” Nick repeats, applying toothpaste to his own brush and its nicely damp bristles.

Louis rolls his eyes and hip-checks Nick teasingly and then stays close, close enough for their arms to brush against each other. Nick returns the gesture, pulling a face in the mirror and promptly almost chokes on foam when Louis pulls an even sillier one.

He’s lovely, and Nick’s forced to pull him into a minty kiss the moment he has finished cleaning his teeth.

“I need a wee.” Louis says as they pull apart.

Nick laughs, dropping his toothbrush next to Louis’ in the cup in the bathroom cabinet. “Sexy.”

“Do you have a kink you haven’t told me about, Nicholas?” Louis extends the joke, turning towards Nick on his way to the toilet.

Nick pauses to think, barely managing to keep a straight face as Louis quirks a brow at him. “Nah.”

He leaves the room, pulling his t-shirt over his head as he walks. He gets out of his jeans next, and it’s not until then that he spots the flimsy plastic bag on his side of the bed. Immediately curious he still throws his clothes in the hamper and plugs his phone in to charge before sitting down on the bed. He’s looking at the bag when Louis comes out of the bathroom in only his pants. It’s almost enough to distract Nick from what’s in front of him. Almost.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Louis says. “that’s for you. It’s not YSL but maybe it’ll do.”

“What is it?” 

Louis climbs into bed, walking on his hands and knees across the bed to plaster himself against Nick’s back, his knees on either side of Nick’s hips. His stubble brushes Nick’s shoulder as he speaks. “Have a look.”

Nick opens the bag, letting the things inside fall out on top of the duvet, a piece of silky fabric and a tiny velvet drawstring bag. “Oh, those colours are gorgeous.” Nick reaches for the colourful silk first. It turns out to be a thin, patterned scarf. Vintage from the look of it. 

“There was this market in Chantilly.” Louis explains. “Me and Liam found it that day when we were bored, remember? I thought you’d like it, it looks a bit like the other ones you wear.”

“I do like it.” Nick smiles, twisting the scarf around his hand. He turns his head to catch Louis’ eyes. “Thank you.”

“Do the other one.” Louis prompts him, nodding in direction of the small pouch.

Nick obeys, opening the drawstring bag. It’s a silver chain, a little shorter than the ones he usually wears. There’s a pendant, an uneven circle that looks a little like a child’s drawing of a sun and Nick’s immediately drawn to the whimsical shape. “I love it.” He tells Louis, quietly. It’s a little overwhelming.

“You do?” Louis replies, moving to sit next to him on the bed. “What’s with the look, then?”

Nick leans in to kiss him, wanting the slight furrow of confusion gone from his face. “They’re both great. I’m just realising you know me quite well.”

“I’ve spent the last nine months getting to know you.” Louis reminds him, his fingertips dancing over the inside of Nick’s wrist. 

“Yeah, I know. It’s just…” He trails off, trying to come up with the words and failing miserably. “Nice. It’s nice.”

Louis smiles, pulling him into a kiss. “It is,” he agrees when they pull back. “Dead nice.” He adds, playfully imitating Nick.

“Dead nice.” Nick echoes, putting his gifts on the bedside table. “Let’s get under the duvet before you fall asleep sitting up.”

“I’m not-” 

Louis’ protest is interrupted by a yawn and Nick only gives him a pointed look, shuffling back enough to get his feet under the duvet. Louis follows him once he’s turned off the lights on his side of the bed, leaving the room nearly dark. Nick exhales heavily, prepared when Louis moves into his personal space and rests his head on Nick’s arm. He shivers, and Nick immediately wraps an arm around his waist to pull him closer. 

“You good?”

“Yeah.” Louis breathes out, sounding content, his breath hot against Nick’s collarbone. He’s stroking Nick’s back, drawing light circles up and down his spine. “Don’t forget to set your alarm.” He mumbles, the last of the sentence warbled by another yawn.

“I don’t have to.” Nick replies, almost startling when Louis abruptly pulls back to look at him.

“But tomorrow is a weekday.” He frowns, clearly confused. “Right?”

“I took the day off.” Nick tells him, brushing Louis’ unruly fringe away from his face, enjoying the way his hair slips through his fingers when it’s not weighed down with product.

“You did?”

“Wanted to spend some time with you, didn’t I?”

Louis’ answering smile is all Nick needs to know it had been a good choice. “I really wanted to have sex with you tonight, but I’m afraid I’ll end up falling asleep halfway through.”

Nick snorts out a laugh. “We’ll have plenty of time for that when you’re not completely exhausted. Now go to sleep.”

“Not yet.” Louis objects, wrapping a hand around the back of Nick’s head, pulling him into a kiss. Nick kisses him back without hesitation, shivering at the first hint of tongue. Louis curls up as they pull back, his hair tickling Nick’s shoulder as he buries his face between Nick and the pillow. 

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Nick wakes up first, and from the best sleep he’s had in weeks. Louis is still fast asleep next to him, breathing slow and deep, and he carefully reaches for his phone on the bedside table. It’s half eight, later than Nick thought it would be, and he spends a while scrolling through his social media, listening to Louis’ slow, even breathing.

Louis doesn’t stir when Nick carefully extracts himself from the bed, and he carefully shuts the bathroom door behind him before he washes his face and has a wee. He treads quietly through the bedroom and into Louis’ closet, pulling on a pair of soft, loose shorts before he heads downstairs. Pig comes to greet him, tail wagging, and they have a quiet morning cuddle at the foot of the stairs before he lets her out into the garden.

Sunlight is streaming through the windows in Louis’ kitchen, bathing the seating nook in soft, inviting light. Nick stops mid step, for a moment thrown off kilter by how happy he is, simply standing in the middle of the kitchen on a Wednesday morning. Once he’s got some music playing on the speakers he sets about making breakfast. When he’s got everything ready for the bacon sandwiches he’s planning, he puts the kettle on. He prepares Pig’s breakfast while it comes to a boil, and as if she’s psychic she comes trotting into the kitchen the minute he’s done. 

He makes a cup of tea and picks it up to the sound of her munching, heading for upstairs. Louis is still sleeping, curled up facing Nick’s side of the bed. He stirs as Nick sits down and puts the mug down on the bedside table, eyes fluttering open as Nick carefully touches his shoulder. 

Nick brushes his hand across sleep warm skin, down across Louis’ shoulder blade. “Morning.”

“Hi.” Louis’ voice is rough from sleep and he clears his throat as he untangles a hand from under the duvet and touches Nick’s wrist. “You’re up.”

Nick leans in for a quick kiss. He has missed seeing Louis this way, sleep soft and relaxed.

Louis stretches languidly and ends up on his back, arms stretched out above his head. “I’ve missed this bed.”

“Did you sleep well?”

Louis’ eyes crinkle as he smiles. “I did.” His gaze falls on the mug on the bedside table, eyeing it hungrily. “Is that for me?”

“It is,” Nick laughs, reaching for the mug as Louis pushes himself up to sit. “I’m getting started on breakfast, but I thought you could use a moment to wake up first.”

“My hero,” Louis simpers, blowing carefully on the steaming tea. “This is great, thank you.”

They both look up as Pig comes into the room, immediately jumping on the bed, tail wagging.

“Hello, my love,” Louis laughs, and he’s forced to hold his mug up high as Pig does her best to climb on top of him. “Oh, okay, there we go.”

Nick comes to the rescue, taking the mug from Louis while the two of them get situated. He’s not keen on treating tea burns on either one of them this morning. Once Pig has made herself comfortable on top of Louis, he hands him the mug back and reaches out to scratch his ridiculous dog behind one ear. “You’re a hazard.” He tells her solemnly, tugging playfully at her ear.

“She has good taste in men.” Louis interjects, sipping his tea. “Just like her dad.”

Nick rolls his eyes but doesn’t disagree. His dog does have excellent taste. Eventually he heads back downstairs, leaving Louis with dog cuddles and tea. He’s piling their sandwiches together later when Louis comes into the kitchen dressed in last night’s trackies and tee. Louis heads straight for the coffee pot, filling up his old mug and the one Nick’s taken out of the cupboard for himself.

“Where do you wanna sit?” Nick asks him, both hands holding plates.

“In here?” Louis nods towards the kitchen nook. They rarely have breakfast there, a shame given how nice the space is. Especially a morning like this one with soft sunlight streaming through the windows, but on the other hand they rarely get to have breakfast together, period. It all adds up to make the morning better by the second. 

They both sit on the sofa, making quick work of their breakfast. Nick moves to sit sideways when Louis gets up to refill their coffees, pleased when Louis mirrors his position when he comes back with their drinks. He hands Nick his coffee, his free hand immediately falling to Nick’s calf, curling around it.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what we talked about.” Louis tells him. “You know, moving in together.”

There’s a rush of excitement coursing through Nick at the reminder. “Me too.”

“I really want to live with you.”

Nick nods, unsure of how to voice just how into the idea of it he is without turning into a pile of mush. “Same.”

“I was thinking... I know I said you could move in here, but that’s not how it has to be, you know?”

“I don’t think you’ll find parking for your dozen cars on my street.” Nick reminds him, knocking his foot against Louis’ hip.

Louis rolls his eyes, as always when Nick ribs him about his ridiculous amount of cars. “Five. Anyway, as I was saying.” He gives Nick a jokingly stern look before he goes on. “We could look for something new? Together?”

Nick’s grateful for the cup in his hand, and has a mouthful of coffee as he takes a moment to figure out how to reply. He ends up going for honestly. “We both know there’s no way I could afford my share of a house of this budget.”

“That’s not-”

Nick cuts him off with a warning look.

“No, listen.” Louis sighs, setting his mug down on the table. “I know money is, like, an awkward topic.” He pushes his fringe back, looking out the window before he looks back at Nick. “Or at least that’s what I think both of us have grown up with. Don’t talk about it, yeah?”

Nick nods.

“But I have a lot of it.” Louis grimaces. “Too much. And sometimes I feel as if I haven’t really earned it.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“I know. I work hard, I’m not saying I don’t.” Louis trails off, clearly trying to figure out what to say. “But so many people work harder and will never have the opportunities I have and, I don’t know, it would make me feel better. If I could do this for us. Does that make sense? 

Nick nods, reluctantly, because he can sort of understand where Louis is coming from. 

“Because there’s nothing I want more right now than to live with you and have this every morning. Well, the morning’s you’re not waking up at the ass crack of dawn.”

Damn him and his big heart. Nick’s caught between the part of him that is in a gooey pile on the floor every time Louis tells him how he feels about Nick, the part that would love to live in a house as gorgeous as Louis’, and the other, slightly bigger part, that hates not being able to contribute the same way. “I don’t ever want you to feel like I’m taking advantage of you, or that I’m in this for the money or whatever.”

“I know.” Louis says, and leans forwards to catch Nick’s hand in his. “And I know you’re not. You wouldn’t.”

Nick makes a decision. “Okay.” He agrees, squeezing Louis’ hand and watching his eyes crinkle as he smiles. “As long as I get to cover my part of expenses.”

“Sure.” Louis agrees easily, his thumb brushing the back of Nick’s hand. “So, this house or a new one? I’m not gonna lie, it might be nice with a change. Have something that’s ours, you know?”

Nick’s not sure what it is he’s done in his life to deserve him. “We could look around?”

“Liam was really happy with the estate agent that helped him and Soph, I’ll ask him about it.” Louis says, settling back against the cushions. “So, that’s settled then. We’re moving in together.”

Nick nods. “We are.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated, of course. Maybe reblog the [fic post](http://camiii.tumblr.com/post/170429630211)?


	3. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> ..boys in love on holiday. that's it. that's the chapter
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> I'm sorry this update took so long. life happened etc. As always, a huge thank you to my wonderful, AMAZING beta [elsi-bee](http://elsi-bee.tumblr.com) and to [Chelle](http://aslowmotionaccident.tumblr.com) for the speedy britpick. You both make this SO much better and I wouldn't wanna do this without you <3 Any remaining mistakes are my own
> 
>  

 

 

 

“Are you drunk at five in the afternoon?”

“No.” Nick collapses on the sofa, one foot still planted on the floor, only remembering the sunglasses perched on top of his head when they clatter to the floor. He’s only just gotten back from drinks with his team, celebrating the beginning of their summer holidays. Three whole weeks of blessed nothing lies before him. Louis is doing something in Nick’s kitchen but Nick doesn’t know what. “Maybe a little.” He hears Louis laugh quietly but doesn’t bother objecting, stretching with a tired groan. “I can’t remember the last time I was this ready for a holiday.”

“Is that so?” Louis replies, and Nick can hear him drop something in the kitchen. “Shit.”

“Please don’t set my flat on fire.” He mumbles, and only belatedly realises that what he said makes very little sense. A nap feels like a good plan and he sinks further down into the cushions.

“Only a little, huh?” Louis’ voice cuts through Nick’s comfortable haze, and when he opens his eyes Louis is right there picking Nick’s sunglasses up from the floor and leaving them on the coffee table.

“What?”

“Move,” Louis smiles, prodding Nick’s leg with his knee.

“But I’m on holiday. Why are you making me move?” Nick still does as he’s told, and he’s definitely feeling a little less coordinated than usual as he struggles into a more upright position.

Louis doesn’t reply, but lifts Nick’s legs up and sits down on the sofa before putting them back down in his lap. Pleased, Nick sinks back against the cushions.

“Speaking of holidays,” Louis says, thumbing the cuff of Nick’s jeans. “I might have booked us a trip.”

Nick’s eyes fly open in surprise. “What? When?”

“When are we leaving, or when did I book it?”

“Both.” Nick nudges him in the thigh with a sock clad heel. “Are you serious right now?”

“A couple of days ago.” Louis shrugs, as if he hasn’t just revealed a huge surprise, and a costly one at that. “Mallorca. We leave on Monday. Is that okay? I could-”

“Of course.” Nick interrupts him, struggling into a sitting position so that he can pull Louis into a kiss. “I can’t believe you did that. Are you gonna let me pay my half?”

“Absolutely not.” Louis scoffs, holding up a hand when Nick opens his mouth to object. “No. I won’t, don’t look at me like that. This is my treat.”

“You’re spoiling me.”

“I wanted us to have some time just the two of us, I feel like I’ve barely seen you all summer what with the bloody Euros and all.” Louis’ voice turns a little darker at the mention of the Euros, and Nick strokes his hand down the length of his arm. It’s only been a couple of days since Louis returned and it’s still a sore spot for him, that much is obvious. 

“And I also happen to enjoy spending time with you, you know.” Louis adds, clearly trying to change the subject.

Nick laughs, putting an arm around Louis’ shoulder. “I suppose you make decent company.”

“Yeah?” Louis grins up at him, his neck bent at an awkward angle to look Nick in the eyes. “Do you think you can put up with nothing but my company for a week.”

“I can try.” Nick replies, loftily, smiling into the kiss that follows. He pulls back quickly though, keeping his priorities in order. “Now, can I see where we’re going?”

Louis laughs, patting Nick’s thigh as he gets to his feet. “Hold on, let me find my iPad.”

Nick checks his phone while he waits but can’t focus, listening to Louis rummage through the flat. There are so many firsts he’s crossing off the list with Louis, and this will be yet another one. First holiday without a whole gang of friends tagging along. There was a time where the idea would have freaked him out but right now he’s only excited. Louis was right when he said they’d barely seen each other this summer. It’s been better now that Louis is back from the Euros, but with Nick having work and a bunch of other obligations since Louis’ return they haven’t seen each other nearly as much as they would have preferred.

“The flight is really early though, I kinda feel like I should apologise for that.” Louis says, walking back into the living room, iPad in hand. “But it was the best option I could find.”

“We’ll survive somehow.” Nick looks over Louis’ shoulder as Louis sits back down and brings up a tab. He reaches out to swipe through the gallery of images from the hotel’s website. It looks lovely. The description tells him it’s located on the outskirts of Palma, next to the sea. There’s a courtyard with high palm trees stretching towards the sky, and the rooms look spacious and comfortably decorated. “It looks amazing, I can’t wait.” Another image of a room interior catches his attention, “Is that-”

“A giant bum on the wall?”

Nick snorts out a laugh. “Yes.”

“It is.” Louis grins, knocking their knees together playfully. “That’s the kind of decor you get when you add ‘gay to your google search’, apparently.”

“I appreciate a good bum me.” Nick tells him, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder. 

“Oh really?”

Nick can hear the jokingly made threat and quickly adds, “one in particular.”

“A wise addition, Nicholas.” Louis scoffs, but Nick can tell he’s trying not to smile.

“Nothing but the truth.” Nick offers him a winning smile, tugging impatiently on Louis’ arm until Louis moves into a more horizontal position. He shifts to make room for him next to Nick and pulls a dramatically pouting Louis into a kiss and doesn’t let up until Louis kisses him back properly. He feels a little overwhelmed, buzzing with something he can’t quite put words to. Louis is playing with the fingers on Nick’s right hand, twisting his rings round and round. It’s nice, relaxing, and Nick sinks deeper into the sofa. 

“Oi.” Louis calls out, softly, squeezing his fingers. “Are you falling asleep on me? I’m beginning to think that dinner reservation is a lost cause.”

“Nah.” Nick yawns, stretching languidly. “What time is it?”

“It’s ten past five.” Louis replies a moment later, and Nick lets his eyes fall shut. Louis hand is running through his hair, fingers digging in just enough for it to be soothing.

“I’ll just-” Nick is cut off by another yawn, and has forgotten what he was about to say by the time he closes his mouth.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

An hour and a half later Nick struggles into a sitting position on the sofa, feeling like death warmed over. The blanket that Louis must have thrown over him falls off his shoulders as he does. He stumbles as he gets to his feet and then almost careens into the wall as he walks down the hallway towards the bedroom. There’s a thin layer of sweat sticking to his skin, adding to the general gross feeling. He hates napping, this was a mistake.

“Ugh,” He whines, making sure his complaints are loud enough for Louis to hear him. “Why can’t I be a person that naps well? It’s so unfair.” 

“Maybe don’t get day drunk and then pass out on the sofa.” Louis chuckles as Nick steps inside the bathroom, and honestly? Nick deserves more compassion.

“Rude.” He sniffs, sluggishly unbuttoning his shirt. Louis is styling his hair, teasing it into the look he wants, looking annoyingly awake and put together. He’s wearing a Paul Smith t-shirt Nick bought him last week and he looks so good Nick would consider getting him out of it if he wasn’t feeling so crap. 

Louis shoots him a look through the mirror, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “You poor thing.” He offers sarcastically, pausing his hair styling efforts to pat Nick’s arm. “There, there.”

“Fuck off.” Nick scoffs, struggling to keep a straight face as he takes off his jeans and pants. It’s cold and awful inside the bathroom, and he’s shivering as he gets into the shower. The water does its job in bringing him back from the brink of death. He’s humming under his breath as he rubs shampoo into his hair, listening to Louis potter around in the bathroom. Suddenly hit with the realisation that this is his life, he’s almost struck immobile for a second. This quiet, comfortable boringly normal day is all his, _theirs_. There are very few things in his life he feels as protective of as the two of them.

He tilts his head back as he steps back under the spray, rinsing out his hair. “Have you been to Mallorca before?

“Nope,” Louis must have been putting on cologne, Nick can smell a hint of it through the steaming water. “You have, yeah? That’s where Pixie’s house is?”

“It is, but it’s pretty far off from Palma.” Nick turns off the water, pushing his hair back. “I can’t wait to eat my weight in tapas.”

“Speaking of food, do you wanna walk down to the restaurant?”

“Yeah.” Nick nods, wrapping a towel around his waist. “It’s still nice out, right? Hasn’t started chucking it down while I was asleep?”

“Not that I’ve noticed.”

Louis turns to leave but Nick stops him with a quiet hey. “You look nice.” Nick tells him, watching Louis features morph from confusion to a pleased smile.

“Thanks, love.” Louis replies, blatantly checking Nick out. “You’d look better without that towel.”

Nick snorts out a laugh. “Is that so.”

“You look good in clothes.” Louis tells him, smirking. “And towels, but I have to admit I like you best naked.”

“Well you’re in luck,” Nick winks, and struck with an idea he drops his towel, watching Louis’ eyes widen. Nick walks up to him, shivering a little when Louis’ hand immediately goes to his waist. Louis wets his lips, eyes flitting up and down Nick’s form, and Nick really wishes they had more time, but alas, “I was wondering-” He trails off, lips millimetres from Louis’ mouth.

Louis swallows audibly, his fingers digging into Nick’s hip. “What?”

“Will you let Pig out for a wee before we leave, please?” Nick asks, taking a step back.

Louis blinks, hand still hovering in the air. Nick can barely keep from laughing out loud when Louis’ eyes narrow dangerously and he shoots Nick a betrayed look. “Not fair.” He grumbles, pouting as he walks past Nick and then yelps as Nick playfully slaps his arse.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Nick comes home late Sunday afternoon, dropping his Boots bag on the dining table with a tired sigh. He’s been out for hours running errands and getting a couple of meetings done before they leave for their upcoming trip. Now he’s tired and achy and he still hasn’t even gotten started on packing yet. Not to mention that he has to drop Pig off at Emily’s and he’s already feeling guilty about leaving her behind. Louis is nowhere to be found, but he can hear music playing out on the patio. There’s Diet Coke in the fridge, and he gratefully has a couple of mouthfuls before he heads for the hallway where the washing machine is tucked away. He opens the cupboard doors to find it still blinking to signal a finished cycle. It clearly hasn’t been put into dryer mode like he asked Louis several hours ago.

He grits his teeth against the flare of annoyance. He shouldn’t make a thing out of it, he knows, but in the end he can’t stay quiet. “Why didn’t you get the dryer started like I asked you?” He calls out, and he can tell he’s definitely not managing to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

“What?” Louis comes walking into view, stopping at the sight of Nick crouched in front of the machine. It looks like Nick’s caught him at the end of a work out, a thin layer of sweat clinging to his skin, the cotton of his tank sticking to his chest. “Shit, I forgot.”

“I texted you.” Nick says, getting to his feet and pulling out the washing powder from the cabinet above the machine. The cycle had only been fifteen minutes or so from ending when he left the house earlier. “I’m gonna have to wash these again now, and I still have another load to get done.”

“I was in the middle of something and it slipped my mind.” Louis replies. “And what are you on about? You don’t have to wash them again?”

“They’ve been in there all wet since this morning! I don’t want them smelling all mouldy.” Nick retorts shoving the compartment for washing powder shut with more force than necessary.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Louis says, but Nick ignores him in favor of putting the machine on one of the speedier cycles. “Oh, come on. You could have just dried that stuff and been done with it.”

“That wouldn’t have meant being ‘done with it’ anyway.” Nick points out. “I still have another load to do with stuff I wanna bring. That’s why I asked you to before, so it would be done by now and I wouldn’t have to spend all night packing.”

“So stuff the things you wanna bring in your case and have them wash it when we get there.”

Nick can only stare at him for a second, so confused he almost forgets how annoyed he is. “Are you mad? I’m not packing dirty clothes for holiday.”

Louis shrugs, arms crossed over his chest. “You could, if it’s such a hassle washing them tonight.”

“Yeah, no. I’m gonna pass.” Nick snaps, watching Louis’ eyes cloud over in anger. As if Louis has got any right to be annoyed right now. He closes the cupboard doors with a little more force than necessary, brushing past Louis as he heads for the living room. 

“Are we really doing this right now?”

“I asked you to do one little thing.”

“I said I was sorry!” Louis snaps, following Nick into the living room. “Fucking hell, you’re making such a big deal out of this.”

“Right, yeah, of course. This is all my fault.” Nick retorts, all but gritting his teeth lest he says something he’ll regret. Pig looks up from her bed in the corner, and Nick’s heart clenches at the thought of leaving her behind while they set off on their holiday tomorrow. Stupid, bloody holidays. “Gotta get you over to aunt Emily’s.” He tells her, smiling weakly as her tail starts wagging at the attention.

He sets off gathering her things, ignoring Louis who’s sulking on the couch and flipping through the channels on the telly. He gathers up her food and bowls, folding up one of the blankets she enjoys and stuffing it into a canvas bag along with a couple of her toys. Once he’s got everything loaded into the car he heads back inside to fetch her along with her dog bed. It’s probably overkill bringing that along and Emily will no doubt roll her eyes at him and call him a mother hen, but he doesn’t care.

Louis is saying his goodbyes to Pig when Nick steps through the door. He’s still sat on the sofa and has her head in his lap, talking softly to her. He looks up as Nick walks in, but Nick averts his gaze quickly. 

He picks up the bed, folding it into an awkward shape he can barely hold onto with one arm. Louis has already gotten Pig into her harness, and he hands the lead over to Nick looking like he wants to say something but Nick doesn’t wait to find out what it is. “Come on, Pig.”

He drives her over to Emily’s flat and spend a good half an hour procrastinating on leaving under the disguise of getting Pig settled in, as if she hasn’t spent days and days with Emily before today.

The flat smells like food cooking when he returns, and his stomach growls hungrily. It’s almost seven, and with all the errands he spent most of his day doing he didn’t eat much for lunch, stopping by a café for a panini with Aimee around noon. He heads straight for the washing machine, surprised when he finds it already emptied and well underway with the second load he’d been planning. The freshly dried clothes are in a folded pile on his bed, next to a couple of other bits he had already brought out from storage and Nick recognises an apology when he sees one. Mollified, knowing he overreacted earlier, he leaves all of it behind and goes to find Louis.

Louis is cooking, stirring whatever it is he’s got sizzling in a pan on the stove. He looks up briefly when Nick shows up in the doorway, but quickly returns to the task at hand.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Louis replies, throwing another brief look at Nick over his shoulder. “Tea’s almost ready.”

“It smells good.” Nick tells him, quietly, stepping up next to Louis and reaching for the cupboard where he keeps his dinnerware. 

“It’s nothing fancy.”

Louis seems to be making some kind of stir fry, so Nick pulls out the deeper plates and a couple of glasses. Louis is adding noodles to the pan when Nick looks back over at what he’s doing, giving it a good stir before he reaches to turn the stove off. 

Nick doesn’t want them to be fighting anymore. He puts a careful hand on Louis’ elbow and it has the effect he hoped for, causing Louis to stop and turn to look at him. There’s a little tension in his shoulders, an unhappy twist to the corner of his mouth and Nick doesn’t like it. He offers Louis a small smile, and Louis answers with an eye roll but he still turns more fully towards Nick.

Nick takes it as an invitation to step closer, moving his hand to Louis’ waist. Louis is looking up at him with a furrow on his brow. 

“All good?” Louis asks, eventually, reaching out to touch the hem of Nick’s shirt.

“Mhm.” Nick nods, leaning down for a brief kiss when Louis tugs on his t-shirt.

“Okay.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

“So early.” Louis mutters, leaning face first into Nick’s arm. “So, so early.”

He sounds half asleep, fingers lazily curled around Nick’s wrist and when Nick lifts his arm to make space for him he shuffles closer immediately. They’re on a travelator on their way to the gate, not even bothering with walking to make the trip quicker. There are more people around, but no one is really paying them any attention. An unexpected perk of flying out of Heathrow at the crack of dawn.

“Let’s get a coffee, yeah?” Nick yawns against Louis’ pulled up hood, carefully rubbing the grit out of his eyes behind his glasses. He hasn’t bothered with contact lenses today, too tired as they stumbled around the bathroom earlier. Their car had picked them up at half four and he might be used to getting up early but he’s not feeling it this morning.

“Yes,” Louis drags the word out longingly. “Coffee.”

“Gonna need you to watch your step now,” Nick says, and Louis looks up just in time to step off the belt and walk the five steps over to the next one before he resumes his position slumped against Nick.

They manage to find a coffee shop and get their coffees, sipping them in companionable silence as they wait for boarding. Louis has booked them seats in business class, and he’s out like a light the second he has fastened his seatbelt. Nick busies himself on his phone and the flight’s entertainment system, careful not to jostle Louis’ head that’s resting on his shoulder too much. He attempts to pile both of their complimentary breakfasts on his tray when the stewardess brings them out, eager to let Louis sleep for a little bit longer, but the commotion pulls Louis out of his napping.

“Thank you.” He tells the stewardess before turning to offer Nick a bleary eyed look. “Ugh.” He adds half-heartedly. 

Nick completely understands his sentiment. “I know.” He agrees. “Look, the coffee’s coming now.” Louis’ eyes take on a slightly manic gleam and Nick cringes internally. “I’m gonna regret encouraging all this coffee later, aren’t I?”

“You’re a godsend. Don’t listen to him, I need all the caffeine I can get.” Louis tells the waiting stewardess earnestly, holding his cup out for her with a winning smile. She’s clearly recognised them both, and Nick has to turn away unless she catches him laughing at her flushed expression.

He holds his own cup out for her to fill with surprisingly tasty coffee before digging into his breakfast. It’s a lot easier trying to eat your meal when you’re flying business, he notes. Less awkward elbows and trying not to spill orange juice all over your neighbour. 

Without thinking he leans over to pick the grapes out of Louis’ fruit bowl, chewing happily when he suddenly notices Louis looking at him, an expectant look on his face. 

“What happened to an even trade?”

“Sorry.” Nick holds up his own bowl, knowing Louis will pick out the strawberries in substitute of the grapes.

“Purple grapes shouldn’t be allowed, ever.” Louis points out, spearing half a strawberry on his fork.

“They taste exactly the same as the green ones.” Nick points out, as is their tradition.

“They do not.”

Nick shoots him an unimpressed look, but has a taste of his coffee instead of telling Louis he’s being weird. Louis makes a solid attempt at reading a book once they’re done with breakfast, but he’s out like a light within twenty minutes and Nick just barely has time to pluck the paperback out of his hands before nodding off himself.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Nick exhales contentedly as they follow the attendant through the courtyard and into the hotel reception. It’s a relief to be inside the air conditioned space, both of them tired and sticky from their travels. He can barely decide what to look at first, his gaze flitting from one gorgeous detail of the lobby to the next. “This looks amazing.”

“It does.” Louis agrees, squeezing Nick’s hand tighter before letting go. There’s no line at the reception, and the receptionist looks up from his computer as they approach. 

“Buenos días, welcome to hotel Tres.” The man greets them with a small smile, and then promptly goes about getting them checked into their room. Nick’s barely paying attention, trusting Louis to handle the details of their reservation.

“You’re booked in the suite, as requested. We hope you’ll find it to your liking.”

The receptionist’s words catch his attention, and Nick looks up from where he’s been tracing the patterns of the marble floor with the toe of his trainer. He should have expected something ridiculously extravagant like this, but it still catches him off guard. He barely manages to keep his voice down. “Lou! That’s completely unnecessary.”

“It’s not.” Louis replies, handing his passport over to the receptionist upon request, and prompting Nick to do the same. “You’ll see.”

The check in doesn’t take too long, and soon they’re heading for the lift. An older, female couple exit the lift when the doors slide open, and Nick catches a look of their entwined hands. “This place is really cool,” he tells Louis as the latter swipes their key card to give them access to the top floor.

As the doors open on their floor, Nick’s jaw drops. They step out into a modern styled living room, the bedroom visible to their left. 

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” Louis agrees, letting Nick take the lead as they go about exploring their home for the week.

They find a bottle of champagne in a bucket on the coffee table, but leave it behind in order to continue their explorations. The bedroom’s big and airy, a huge part of the space occupied by an enormous bed. They find their bags inside the walk-in closet, next to the brightly lit bathroom. Louis crouches down to unlock his case, while Nick continues his room tour.

“Does this place seriously have two bathrooms?” He calls out to Louis, having found a smaller bathroom in the other end of their little apartment.

Louis comes walking back out to where Nick’s standing in the middle of the living room. “One’s more of a toilet, wouldn’t you say?”

“Still. I can’t wait to have a shower.”

“Not yet.” Louis objects, and at Nick’s puzzled expression he elaborates. “Come on, I think there’s one thing left to see.”

There’s a staircase opposite the elevator, one that Nick didn’t pay much attention to when they arrived. Louis leads him up the stairs and through the door at the top. The heat covers them like a blanket the moment they step outside, and Nick blinks against the bright sunlight.

“Bloody hell.”

“Isn’t it cool?” Louis asks, gesturing towards their private terrace.

“There’s a jacuzzi.”

“I thought it would be nice.” Louis says over one shoulder, walking over to inspect their outdoor shower. “To have something that’s only ours, in case we wanted some privacy.”

“This is wonderful.” Nick tells him. He wraps both arms around Louis’ waist from behind, hugging him to his chest. “You’re wonderful.” He adds quietly, lips brushing the shell of Louis’ ear.

Louis hand brushes his lower arm, fingers dancing lightly over Nick’s wrist before he turns around in Nick’s arms. “Happy?”

Nick kisses him lightly. “Very.”

“Wanna get that bottle of bubbly up here and get in the pool?”

“Please.”

“Will you-” Louis trails off, a pleased look taking over his expression.

“What?”

“I was gonna ask you to get my suitcase open too, but then I realised we won’t need shorts.”

Nick gasps, putting a hand dramatically to his chest. “Are you suggesting we get naked?”

Louis rolls his eyes before simply pulling his t-shirt over his head. “Kit off, Grimshaw.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Nick stretches lazily, too relaxed and sleepy to move too much. The sun is beating down on him, causing drops of sweat to gather at his hairline and trickle down his back. The sound of waves crashing against the shore is creating a soothing background noise, mixing with the low sound of chatter from people over at the bar and splashing about in the pool. He’s drawing lazy circles in the sand with one hand, using the other as a headrest. He loves being on holiday, revels in spending entire days lazing around on the beach. Mallorca is gloriously sunny compared to the gloomy London they left yesterday and Nick never wants to leave.

He squints his eyes open behind his sunglasses, catching a glimpse of Louis to his left. Louis is on his stomach just like Nick, and Nick’s eyes are drawn to the curve of his white swim shorts where they stretch across his bum. He’s gorgeous and without thinking Nick reaches out for him, fingers barely brushing against Louis’ upper arm before he can’t reach any further. It does, however, catch Louis’ attention.

He turns his head towards Nick, smile already tugging at the corner of his mouth. “What?” He murmurs, quietly, without as much as opening his eyes.

Nick hums in response, so relaxed it feels like he might not even be able to get a word out. He repeats the gesture, bottom lip jutting out slightly, pleased when Louis reaches out to catch Nick’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers loosely. That’s better.

Louis chuckles, squeezing Nick’s hand. “Comfy?”

“Yes.” Nick gets out, eyes already fluttering shut.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

“It’s so bloody cute.” 

Louis crouches down in front of the tiny, black kitten sitting on the walkway, holding a hand out for the kitten to sniff. 

“You’re not petting it.” Nick tells him, then adds an exasperated, “Lou!” when Louis ignores him.

“Oh come off it. It’s very clean, look.” 

“It still has claws.” Nick points out, giving the cat a look that surely lets it know he doesn’t trust it one bit. “And, you know, teeth. Lots of them.”

“You’re being a baby.” Louis sing-songs, scratching the kitten’s chin. “I wonder if they feed them here, they all look so healthy.”

Nick watches in trepidation, silently wondering if he should have taken Louis to get a tetanus shot before they left. If he’d known his boyfriend would make it his mission to pet every single cat they come across he might have.

“Hi love.” Louis coos, grinning when the kitten chirps in response. “You’re a sweetheart, aren’t you?”

The kitten meows again, twisting happily around Louis’ hand to encourage more petting and, okay, Nick has to admit it’s kind of cute.

“I wish I could take you home with me.” Louis tells the cat and, wait, what?

“To the hotel room?”

Louis gives him an unimpressed look “No, Nicholas. Of course I’m not talking about the hotel room.”

“Of course.” Nick echoes faintly.

“I want a cat.” Louis elaborates, standing back up as the kitten saunters off, disappearing into the shrubbery. “Can I have a cat? Or two, wouldn’t want it to get lonely when I’m at training.”

“Two cats. Really?”

“I think Pig would love a sibling.”

“Not so sure she’d appreciate a… step sibling from another species?”

“I think she would.” Louis replies, taking Nick’s hand in his and Nick does his best not to think about fleas and various cat germs. “She’s a smart girl.”

That part Nick can’t argue with but it’s definitely time for a change of subject before his flat is turned into a cat lady’s dream. “Pint?”

“Yes please.” Louis sighs longingly, heading for the short stone staircase that will take them the last couple of steps from the beach to the hotel’s pool area.

Louis heads straight for the bar while Nick claims a free table that’s tucked away in the back, shaded by luscious palm trees. He dumps their stuff behind the chairs, pulling a spare one up to use as a footrest before sitting down. 

“They have games and stuff at the bar.” Louis tells him as he comes back, pints and a bag of crisps in hand. “We could play some cards or something?”

Nick snorts out a laugh before he can stop himself. “Nope.”

“Why not?” Louis is the image of innocence but he’s not fooling Nick.

“Oh don’t even try it.” Nick chuckles. “You’re the most competitive card player I’ve ever met and I like my blood pressure at its current level, ta.”

“Spoilsport.” Louis grumbles, but there’s a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He puts Nick’s pint down in front of him on the table, sitting down on the chair Nick’s pulled up next to his own.

Nick has a mouthful, nearly groaning out loud as the cool liquid soothes his throat. His other hand finds Louis’ thigh, right below his swim shorts, fingers brushing over the sunkissed skin. He could really get used to this.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

“Would you _stop_.” Nick snaps, exasperated, batting Louis’ hand away as he attempts to pinch Nick’s side again. “I’m serious.”

“‘I’m serious.’” Louis mutters, making a poor attempt at mimicking him. Nick does not sound like that.

“How can you be this restless? It’s ten in the morning.” Nick knows the answer but he wants Louis to bloody admit to it. He’d had a feeling this would happen.

“Well not everyone can be as lazy as you.” Louis grumbles, frowning behind his sunglasses. 

“I’m not lazy. We’re on holiday.” Nick objects, ignoring the tiny sting of hurt because he knows Louis doesn’t mean it. He’s just being a brat because he has more energy than the average five year-old. 

Louis sits on the edge of his sunlounger, bouncing his knee up and down. “Let’s go for a run.”

Nick can do nothing to stop the laughter from spilling out. “Yeah, that’s not happening.”

“Why not?” 

“It’s too hot.” Nick points out, stretching a little where he lays. “There’s no way I’m going running. You go, I’ll be here when you get back.”

“But I want to spend time with you.”

Nick groans, quietly counting to three before he speaks up. “Go for a bloody run and then _maybe_ I won’t throttle you before the week’s up.”

He can literally feel Louis hesitating next to him, and after a moment’s silence he turns his head back towards him, shielding his face with one hand so that he can look at him. “Lou.” Louis had been staring at the sand, but looks up when Nick says his name. “It’s okay. To be honest I’m surprised you lasted this long.”

“It’s been two days.”

“You love running.” Nick chuckles, “And like, moving and stuff. Now, please _go away_. All this talking is bad for my tan.”

That seems to do the trick. 

“Alright.” Louis laughs quietly, pushing his hair back as he gets to his feet.

He comes ten minutes later, dressed to run and carrying a bottle of water.

“The staff suggested I follow the road that runs along the beach.” He explains, pointing to something Nick can’t see.

“Okay.” He agrees, tilting his head up in demand of a kiss. “Have fun,” he adds when they pull apart. “Please don’t die of heatstroke, I don’t remember the combination to the safe in our room.”

“Brat.”

Nick watches him leave, following the shape of him as he weaves through the courtyard and disappears out of sight. Then he settles back down, letting the sound of the waves lull him into a doze. It’s glorious. 

He has lost track of time and is almost asleep, only kept awake from being too hot and considering a swim, when something sweaty and boyfriend shaped collapses on top of him with no warning. Nick flails. “What the-”

“I’m dying.” Louis groans against his neck. He must have taken his shirt off because they’re sticking together in a way that’s highly uncomfortable. 

“You’re _gross_.” Nick complains, barely able to free his arm from under himself due to Louis’ weight on top of him. “Ugh. Get off me.”

“This was a mistake.”

“Running?”

“Lying down. I might never get back up.”

“Oh, I promise you will.” Nick replies, and with some effort he manages to shake Louis off.

Louis tumbles down onto the sand with a highly undignified squeak, followed by a curse. When Nick looks to the side Louis is sat next to him, looking positively murderous with sand sticking to his sweat damp skin.

“I hate you.”

Nick fights to hide his grin, slowly getting to his feet. He stretches languidly before offering Louis a hand. “Come on,” he chuckles when Louis only glares at him, “let’s go for a swim, you’re all covered in sand.”

“I hadn’t noticed.” Louis says, drily, but allows Nick to pull him to his feet.

Nick pulls his reluctant boyfriend into a kiss and half-heartedly attempts to brush the sand off his shoulder, pulls a face when it sticks to his fingers instead. Louis makes a highly unimpressed face at him and then steps out of his shoes. He has to hold on to Nick’s waist as he reaches down to pull his socks off, and Nick uses the time to down what’s left of Louis’ water bottle. They walk down to the shore together, Nick’s stomach fluttering when Louis intertwines their fingers. It’s been so nice not having to care much about who’s watching them, not wasting much time second guessing every tiny hint of a public display of affection.

They have to let go once they’re waist deep in the water, and Nick follows Louis’ example as he dunks his head underwater. They swim a bit farther out. Nick can barely reach the bottom when they come to a stop, Louis treading water next to him. He takes a couple of steps back, finding better footing. Louis follows, edging closer until he’s got his legs wrapped around Nick’s waist and an arm around his shoulder. He’s beautiful. Tanned and glowing and his eyes are so ridiculously blue. No one should look this good with his hair slicked back wet. Nick slips a hand around Louis’ waist under water.

“Did you enjoy your run?”

“I did.” Louis nods, playing with the hair at the back of Nick’s neck. “Did you enjoy being a lazy sod?”

“I did.” Nick chuckles. He gets himself a good handful of Louis’ arse and chokes on a laugh when Louis swallows a squeak and ends up grinding against him. Nick’s flexes his hands against the wet fabric of Louis’ swim shorts. His own dick is taking interest in what’s happening, and he trails his lips along the sharp edge of Louis’ jaw, all the way back towards his ear. Louis’ arms are locked around his shoulders, and when he pulls back he finds Louis watching him, lips pursed in thought. 

Louis squirms in his arms, purposefully rubbing their dicks together and lifts a quizzical eyebrow behind his sunglasses when Nick shivers and swallows down on a quiet moan. “Yeah?”

“Always.” Nick replies, quietly.

“Here?” Louis throws a casual glance over his shoulder at the people on the beach, the people swimming and playing around in the water not that far away.

Nick considers it. “Maybe not.” He admits, regretfully. “I don’t fancy our holiday being headline fodder.”

Louis kisses his cheek. “Good point.” He allows, making Nick shiver as he shifts in Nick’s arms. “Could have been hot, though.”

“Yes.” Nick sucks in a breath through his teeth, hands coming to rest in the dip between Louis’ hips and thighs to stop him from moving, regretfully trying to create some distance between their dicks. “Later.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

“I can’t find my Weekday tee, you know, the black one?” Louis has got his back to Nick, rummaging through one of the drawers. “Did it end up with yours by mistake?”

Nick barely comprehends what he’s saying, frozen in the doorway. Louis is naked. Louis is naked and there’s a hint of a tan line above his fucking perfect arse and Nick wants to _taste_ it.

“Babe?” Louis twists his head around just as Nick sidles up behind him, hands on Louis’ hips. “What are you-”

He stops talking as Nick drops to his knees, reverently digging his thumbs into the line where Louis’ tan disappears to be replaced by much paler skin. Nick leans in to nose along the line, smelling Louis’ soap and a lingering trace of sunscreen that’s still there even though Louis is fresh out of the shower.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, and Nick isn’t oblivious to the way his voice has gone a bit strained, or the way his fingers twitch by his sides. He doesn’t reply, leaving a line of kisses across Louis’ lower back, lingering longer with each one and then finally biting down not too gently on the swell of Louis’ arse cheek.

Louis yelps a little, one hand curling around the edge of the dresser. “Nick.”

“It’s ‘later’.” Nick replies before leaning in to soothe the bite with his tongue and enjoying the way it makes Louis shiver in his hold. He drags his thumb down Louis’ crack, teasing a bit, before spreading both hands across the supple skin. His legs are beginning to protest. He has to pause to try and make himself more comfortable, placing a pair of Louis’ discarded shorts under his knees. It doesn’t really help much but he’s got more pressing matters at hand.

“Right. Then, by all means-” Louis trails off, breath whooshing out of him when Nick spreads him open and places another kiss to his hole this time. “Fuck.”

Nick flattens his tongue against him, shivering when the noise Louis makes goes straight to his crotch. Encouraged, Nick sets to work and the next time he moves away to pull in deep lungfuls of air, Louis’ head is hanging low, forehead resting across his folded arms. He makes a quiet sound of protest when Nick stops licking at his hole, dazedly turning his head to meet Nick’s gaze. “Don’t stop.” Louis croaks out, and a shiver runs through Nick at the hoarse tone of his voice. He did that, he’s responsible for the growing desperation in Louis’ eyes.

It’s too easy teasing him a little, quirking his brow and keeping his eyes locked with Louis’ as he leans in again. Blowing gently against the puckered flesh he watches Louis’ eyes flutter shut, the way his jaw works as he swallows.

“Nick-”

Louis could ask anything of him in that tone of voice and Nick would probably give it to him, no questions asked. Today is no different. Nick goes on with renewed effort and it’s not long before Louis is wiggling in his grip, stumbling against the dresser as he moves a hand to try and pull at Nick’s hair, urging him on. “So fucking good.” Louis says, sounding completely wrung out, and then moans, loudly, as Nick pushes his tongue inside, just a fraction.

Encouraged, and so turned he might spontaneously combust, Nick keeps going. He ignores his aching jaw, can barely get enough breath into his lungs but nothing really matters when Louis is quickly reduced to a rambling mess, moaning and unashamedly pushing back against Nick’s tongue. When Nick’s lungs begin to scream for oxygen he has to pull back. Wiping his chin he notices that Louis is wanking himself off, hand moving rapidly on his dick. 

“Fuck.” Nick breathes out, “keep going, love. That’s it.” He inhales deeply before leaning in again. As he next pushes forward, noticing how easily the tight muscle gives way, Louis comes with a cry. Nick licks him through it, feeling the way Louis trembles and shakes. Eventually he pulls back, kissing the sweat damp skin of his smooth arse cheek. The sound of Louis’ heavy breathing is clearly audible over the sound of the air conditioner in the far end of the room.

Suddenly too aware of the state of his knees, Nick sits back. The floor is cold. His own dick is so hard it’s bordering on painful, leaking steadily in his shorts. Louis turns around, still holding on to the dresser for support. He looks a mess, but his eyes are burning as they lock with Nick’s.

“Go on, then.” Louis says, quietly, leaning back against the dresser. “Come on, love, I wanna see you.”

Nick exhales shakily, slipping a hand into his shorts and wrapping it around his dick. It’s almost too much. Not enough. “Lou.”

“Yeah, okay.” Louis looks as if he’s forgotten how to use his legs, and Nick steadies him with a hand on his hips as Louis stumbingly moves to a kneeling position on the floor, straddling Nick’s thigh. “Fuck, this is uncomfortable. Your poor knees.”

Nick shakes his head, can’t focus, can almost feel his eyes roll back inside his head when Louis’ hand replaces his own on his dick. He leans back on one elbow, his free hand resting on Louis’ thigh. There’s no stopping the sound he makes when Louis reaches out to flick his nipple with a nail. Then again. When he comes it nearly knocks the breath out of him, waves of heat rushing through him.

It doesn’t take long for the chill of the marble floor to make itself known, the level of discomfort rising as his heartbeat slows.

Louis gets to his feet. He’s absentmindedly running his fingers through the streaks of come on his stomach and Nick can feel his dick twitch at the sight even now.

“I’m gonna have to shower again.” Louis says. There’s a bashful smile on his face when he shoots Nick a look through his fringe.

“Maybe that was my plan the whole time.” Nick replies, climbing to his feet. His knee cracks, and both he and Louis wince at the sound. “Ow.” He limps over to where Louis is leaning back against the dresser and dives straight into his personal space, wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders.

“In that case I like your scheming.” Louis smiles up at him, hands on Nick’s hips before he wraps them more securely around Nick’s waist to pull him into a proper hug.

“I’ve got the best plans, me. But this holiday was a good one too.”

“It was, wasn’t it.” Louis’ breath is hot against Nick’s chest. “We’re a good match.”

“We are. I’m all sticky now too.” He points out, grimacing a little at the way quickly drying come is gluing them together. It’s a little disgusting and a lot itchy.

“Payback.” Louis chuckles, rubbing his belly against Nick’s. Deaf to Nick’s cries of protest he clings even tighter, until they’re stumbling around the room in an uncoordinated dance.

“Ew.” Nick complains when Louis finally lets him go, but he’s breathless with laughter as he gets out of his come stained shorts. Balling them up in his hands he throws them at Louis’ head.

“What the fuck.” Louis shrieks, laughing so hard his eyes are nothing but slits. “Why would you do that?”

Nick can’t reply, too busy gasping for breath in between fits of laughter.

“Truce?” Louis is still sniggering as he offers Nick his hand.

“Shower.” Nick nods, taking Louis’ hand in his and pulling him towards the bathroom.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

“Did you try the scampi yet?”

“I didn’t.” Nick chews on a piece of perfectly cooked calamari, swallowing before he continues. “Are you planning on letting me actually reach the plate at some point or?”

“They’re really good.” Louis pays his dig no mind as he forks another shrimp and pops it in his mouth. He’s got a bit of a buzz going from their pre dinner drinks back at the hotel’s lobby bar, cheeks flushed in the warm evening air and Nick can’t stop looking at him. 

Nick reaches for the serving dish, gaping at Louis as he quickly pulls it out of Nick’s reach. “Stop hogging the shrimp, Tomlinson. I’ll only tell you once.”

He makes another attempt and ends up nearly stabbing Louis in the hand with his fork. Louis squeaks in protest before he collapses against the side of his wicker chair, laughing so hard he nearly topples off. Nick pulls a face at him, but is quickly distracted by the explosion of flavour as he finally pops a piping hot shrimp in his mouth. “Oh my god. These are brilliant.” He wards off Louis’ not-so-stealthy attempt to steal another two from the plate, spearing them on his own fork and eating them before Louis can even voice his complaints.

It’s ten in the evening and the temperature has yet to slide below thirty degrees. The air is heavy with the scent of food cooking and fragrant flowers, and the pitcher of sangría is sweating on the table between them. They’re sat at the back of the restaurant’s patio, half hidden behind an old church, mostly out of sight from the pedestrians on the quiet backstreet they’ve wandered down.

“You doing okay there?” He asks Louis, watching him dab at the corners of his eyes as he struggles to pull himself together.

“I’m great.” Louis giggles, knocking their feet together under the table. He tops up his half empty glass of sangría, only catching Nick’s raised eyebrow once he’s had a drink. “What?”

“Nothing.” Nick can barely keep the grin off his face. “You seem to be enjoying that, is all.”

Louis laughs as he has another drink from his glass. “Maybe I am.” He stretches leisurely in his chair once he’s put his glass down. The look he gives Nick is brimming with mirth. “Maybe you should be working harder to keep up.”

“Is that what we’re doing tonight?”

“What?

“Getting drunk?”

“Well now that you’re suggesting it.”

“Me? You’re the one who’s setting the tone.” Nick chuckles. “But I approve.” He adds, reaching out to give himself a refill. “Wanna do it proper? Get another one of these and then find a bar or something?”

“Yes.” Louis replies, immediately, eyes glowing at the prospect.

By the time their waitress arrives with their second pitcher of the night, Louis is busy researching bars on his phone, absentmindedly chewing on a piece of bread. They top up their glasses once he’s done, busying themselves with watching the people who find their way down the narrow street, making up whispered stories about their lives and plans for the evening.

Nick nips to the loo while Louis is busy paying their check. It’s a minuscule room at the back of the restaurant and he almost has to crouch down to fit inside. Once he’s done and washing his hands he catches sight of himself in the banged up mirror on the wall. His hair is a bit of a mess and his nose is a little burnt from their day at the beach, but that’s not what catches his attention.

He looks happy. Definitely a little drunk, but mostly happy.

The inside of the collar of his shirt is a little damp and it’s definitely too hot to be wearing Vans but it’s okay. He’s too stupidly, perfectly happy to really be paying any attention to the other stuff. The sound of someone dropping what is probably a pan or something in the kitchen on the other side of the wall snaps him out of his thoughts.

Louis is waiting for him outside the door, fiddling with the sunglasses he has hung from the neckline of his t-shirt. The smile he offers Nick is blinding, but also on the fun side of tipsy.

“Ready?” Louis’ hand is hot in Nick’s as he briefly intertwines their fingers as they leave the restaurant.

“Ready.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

“Nicholas.” Louis careens into Nick’s side as Nick returns from his quick trip to the loo. “This is Floris and Marc.” He announces, gesturing to the two men to his left, clearly taking great care to get the names of his newfound friends right. “They’re buying us shots.”

“Is that so?” Nick laughs, slinging an arm around Louis’ waist both to anchor him and to keep him close. He was only in the loo for a couple of minutes, but apparently that was long enough for Louis to make new friends. He introduces himself to the other couple, guessing they might be Dutch based on both their level of attractiveness and the accent.

“It’s because I’m good at footie.” Louis tells him, leaning in to speak directly against Nick’s ear. “Or maybe because I’m cute. But they said it’s because of the footie.”

“Both would be true.” Nick agrees, quickly reaching down to give Louis’ arse a squeeze. That’s when he knows he’s definitely drunk, even if he still has some catching up to do before he’s at Louis’ level.

“Cheeky, Nicholas.” Louis grins, and then seems to realise the pun. His laughter is almost too loud in Nick’s ear but it’s okay. Nick likes it when he’s happy.

“Guilty.” Nick shrugs, accepting the glass he’s offered, even though they already did tequila shots at a bar they stopped at on their way to the club. 

They make small talk for a while, but it’s difficult over the music and after a second round of shots and a selfie with Louis, that he happily obliges, the other couple soon seem more interested in snogging than conversation.

“Let’s dance.” Louis suggests. His breath is hot against Nick’s ear, his fingers digging into Nick’s waist.

Nick snorts out a laugh. “I’m a terrible dancer.” 

It has never stopped him before, though, and Louis knows as much. Moments later he’s being pulled through the crowd, Louis tugging him forward by the hand. The bar’s tiny dance floor is crowded, but Louis somehow finds a spot for them. It’s too hot, and they’re both sweating within minutes. They’re uncoordinated and keep being pushed by other excited dancers but it’s fun. It’s made even better when Louis moves in closer to Nick, pulling him into a kiss that’s a little too deep for a public setting. 

Going out was an excellent idea.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

“Let’s go out, he said.” Louis’ voice comes out muffled. He must have his head buried beneath his pillow, but the sarcasm is still loud and clear. “It’ll be fun, he said.”

“It was.” Nick objects, his voice nothing but a croak. He stretches his legs, frowning when the sheets stick to his sweat damp skin. He feels gross. He is sticky with sweat, and his stomach is rolling. There’s a possibility he’s covered in some kind of dance floor grime. Without opening his eyes he feels around for the edge of Louis’ pillow, pulling it away from his head.

“No.” Louis complains, and when Nick squints one eye open he catches sight of Louis trying to bury his face in the mattress.

“We forgot to rehydrate.” Nick points out, clearing his throat. “Rookie mistake.”

“Someone,” Louis drawls the word out menacingly. “Claimed that tequila was, and I quote, ‘probably 75% water anyway’.”

Nick winces, a hazy memory of that particular conversation resurfacing now that Louis mentions it. They’d been parched stepping off the dance floor, and definitely drunk enough for even more shots to have seemed like a good idea. “Right, well, you believed me?”

“I trusted you.” Louis whines. “You can bring me some water and paracetamol as a form of apology.”

Moving is awful, but Nick shuffles closer to his grumpy boyfriend, managing to press a kiss to Louis shoulder. He’s rewarded with Louis opening one, red rimmed eye to look at him.

“Sorry.” He tells Louis, carefully reaching out to stroke his shoulder, across his back.

Louis struggles to free his hand from where he’s been laying on it, brushing his thumb across Nick’s cheek. “It was fun.” He admits, quietly. “Where’s my water?”

“Alright.” Nick sighs, groaning as he pushes himself into a sitting position.

He stumbles a little as he gets off the bed, for a second wondering if he’s still drunk. Desperate for a wee he quickly retrieves a bottle of water from the mini fridge, leaving it next to Louis’ side of the bed before he disappears inside the bathroom.

When he comes back out Louis is sitting up in bed, accepting the pill Nick hands him with a grateful look. Nick hovers by the bed while he swallows it down, having a taste of the water when Louis holds the bottle out for him.

“I’m getting too old for that much fun.” Louis tells him, for a second looking so forlorn Nick has to smile.

“You could always just blame the heat.” He suggests, catching Louis’ hand in his and giving it a squeeze. “Let’s have a shower and then go back to sleep for a bit, yeah? Let the pills kick in.”

Louis nods, stumbling after Nick with the pace of a sleepy sloth. He slumps against Nick once they’re in the shower, and eventually Nick has to poke him in the shoulder. “Are you planning on actually getting clean at some point, or?”

“I’m in the shower like you said.” Louis whines against Nick’s chest, making an aborted gesture with his right arm.

Nick snorts. “Right. Well you’ve got a point there.”

When there’s no response from Louis, Nick awkwardly reaches around him for the shampoo. He clumsily maneuvers them out of the centre of the spray, pouring enough product into his hands before nudging Louis in the shoulder. “Tilt your head back.” He tells Louis, watching Louis blink his eyes open slowly and give him a puzzled look before he does as he’s being told. 

He carefully runs his fingers through Louis’ hair, trying his best not to have the suds drip into his eyes. It’s not as romantic as the movies make it look, but he does his best. Once he’s done he moves Louis under the spray and then quickly scrubs through his own hair. It’ll have to do. He gives his pits a quick scrub before all the shampoo has rinsed off his hands and then turns off the shower.

Louis almost seems to be sleepwalking as they get out of the shower. Nick has to force him to haphazardly towel his hair before he shuffles towards the bed, collapsing on the rumpled sheets with a weak groan. Feeling more delicate by the second, Nick rifles through his wash bag for another painkiller.

Treasure in hand, he detours by the mini fridge to pull out a bottle of water for himself, and to hang the ‘do not disturb’ sign on their door, before following Louis’ example. Louis, who is already fast asleep, curled up completely naked in the middle of the bed, only barely covered by the sheets. Nick drains half his bottle of water in one go before slipping beneath the cool sheets. He pulls them up further around the both of them, shivering a little in the cool room.

He’s asleep within minutes.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

The next thing he knows, he’s alone in the bed and Louis is talking to someone out in the hallway. A quick look on Louis’ phone, left on the bedside table, lets him know it’s midday. He’s turning over onto his back, holding himself up on both elbows, when Louis comes into view, pushing a room service cart. Louis lights up at the sight of him, and Nick offers him a lacklustre wave as he moves to scrub a hand over his face roughly before collapsing back down.

“Breakfast is served.” Louis tells him, softly. Nick can hear him walk up to the bed but it’s not until the scent of freshly toasted bread reaches him that he squints one eye open. Louis is carrying two plates filled with what looks like scrambled eggs and toast. There might even be bacon if Nick’s nose isn’t betraying him.

“I love you.” Nick tells him, solemnly, slowly easing himself into an upright position. “Did you-”

“Ask for Diet Coke?” Louis finishes his sentence for him, and Nick nods. “I did.”

Nick manages a weak celebratory fist pump that has Louis rolling his eyes as he hands him his plate. He brings Nick his Coke next though, so he must understand the gravity of the situation. A third trip over to the cart later, Louis gets back into bed with their coffees. 

They eat in companionable silence. Nick can feel his hangover give way with each bite and he diligently works on his food until it’s all gone. He feels a lot better once he’s done, leaving the plate on the bedside table and sinking down until he’s lying down. “I’m so full. That was great.”

“Yeah.” Louis agrees, chasing the last of his scrambled eggs around the plate with his fork. Nick watches him finish his breakfast from under half lidded eyes, lifting his arm when Louis moves to cuddle up against him.

“What’s next?” He asks, his thumb brushing over the soft inside of Louis’ elbow, Louis’ arm stretched out across Nick’s torso. “Do you want to stay here?”

Louis shrugs, yawning. “Not necessarily. You?”

“I think I’d feel bad wasting the entire day.” Nick admits.

“We could go down to the pool? I might as well nap there as here.”

Nick stretches languidly, turning a little further towards Louis. “Sounds like a plan. Maybe we could squeeze in a nap here first?”

“I love you.” Louis mumbles, already sounding half asleep.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Nick yawns, stumbling slightly in his flip-flops and ends up pressed up against Louis’ back. It’s tiring business, lazing around in the sun. They’re five days into their holiday and they’ve been at the beach for hours, only pausing for a meal in the shadowed sitting area of the pool bar. 

He wraps both arms around Louis’ waist, pressing his nose against skin smelling of a mix of sunscreen, salt water and tangy sweat. He smells good. Nick yawns again, tired but a little turned on too. He feels half drunk with it. Being around Louis wearing nothing but swim shorts all day, inches of golden skin on display, without being able to touch him the way he would like is a particular kind of torture.

“Alright there?” Louis asks, sliding the key card through the slot in the door before pushing the door open. 

Nick nods, lips still pressed against Louis’ neck, following him through the door with his arms still wrapped around his waist. 

He breathes a sigh of relief when blessedly cool air hits him as they walk through the door, letting go of Louis. He lets his tote bag drop to the floor, can’t be bothered to sort it out right now. His skin feels crusty from saltwater and sunscreen, uncomfortable in the cool hotel room.

“Do you want first shower?” Louis drops the key card and his phone on the side table by the sofa before tugging his tank over his head. “I have a missed call from Mum.”

“Yeah.” Nick nods, trailing a hand down Louis’ arm as he walks past him. “Give my love to your mum?”

“Will do.” Louis replies, disappearing up the stairs to the terrace.

Nick heads for the shower, taking a detour to use the loo. He leaves his shirt and shorts in a pile on the bathroom floor before stepping inside the generously spaced shower. The water is cool, and he nearly groans as it sloshes down his back, washing away the sweat and grime. He takes his time, using generous amounts of the hotel’s fancy shower products. There’s an idea forming in his head, one that makes his heart beat a little faster.

The mirror is fogged over once he finally steps out of the shower, and he wraps a plush towel around his hips. He can hear Louis coming down the stairs, and is slathering his face in moisturizer when Louis comes into view.

Louis heads straight for the mini bar, bottles jangling as he pulls the door open. He’s quiet for a moment as he inspects the contents of the fridge. “Gin and tonic or Jack and Coke?”

“Gin and tonic, please.” Nick replies, wiping his hands on his towel. He runs a hand through his hair, still pleased he’d had a cut before they left. It’s so much easier dealing with it on holiday when it’s cropped closer to his head, even if Louis had jokingly complained about there not being enough to hold on to. He walks into the living room area, accepting his glass from Louis with a chaste kiss. “How were things at home?”

“All good.” Louis replies, pulling a face when he takes a sip of his own drink. “Shit. I might have overdone it a little on the gin.”

“No such thing.” Nick grins, but almost takes it back when he has a taste. “Wow.”

“Told you.” Louis chuckles. There’s a hint of sunburn on his shoulders, and Nick reaches out to touch it carefully.

“You need to put some lotion on here.” He says, quietly. “You’re looking a little pink.”

Louis twists his head. “Oh, fuck, yeah looks like it.” He has another drink from his glass and almost manages to hide his wince this time. “I’m gonna have a shower. Is that After Sun thing in your bag?”

“I think so.” Nick fishes his phone out of his discarded tote, drink still in one hand.

He brings it out onto the terrace, sitting down on one of the sun loungers in the more shadowed area. He checks Instagram and Twitter, sipping his drink, but soon leaves his phone on the side table. The alcohol is going straight to his head. Soon enough he has a final sip before he puts the now half-empty glass down next to his phone. He stretches languidly once he’s lying down, shivering when it causes the towel to brush over his dick. His mind immediately strays to the memories of Louis from today, sunkissed and half naked at the beach.

He’s more than a little turned on now, but too lazy to do much about it at the moment, so instead he dozes to the sounds trickling up from the courtyard of people talking and drinks being served. Arousal sits heavy in his stomach, enough to still have him half hard and pushing against the towel by the time Louis steps through the terrace doors.

“That shower head in there is bloody amazing. Do you think I could convince them to let me bring it back home with me?” Louis says, and Nick can hear the moment he spots him on the lounger, noticing the way his voice is pitched lower when he speaks up again. “Well, hello. Don’t you look comfy.”

“I am.” Nick rasps out, opening his eyes just enough to look over at Louis who’s standing in the doorway. He brushes a hand down his own chest, inhaling roughly as he accidentally brushes a thumb over his nipple.

Louis curses quietly, moving closer. He looks fresh out of the shower, a pair of loose grey shorts hanging low on his hips. He stops next to Nick, pausing for a second before he throws a leg over to straddle the entire sunbed, still standing. 

Nick wraps a hand around his knee, thumb rubbing over his knee cap. “Are you gonna join me?” He asks, holding his breath when Louis reaches down to run his knuckles over his half hard dick, stuttering out a groan when Louis adds more pressure. He watches as Louis tugs at his towel, freeing his erection from the hindering cotton. There’s nothing subtle about the way his legs spread, putting one foot on the ground to make room for Louis to sit between his thighs.

“Maybe.” Louis is smiling, leaning in close once he finally settles in the space between Nick’s thighs. He smells like expensive shower gel and gin and Nick has to kiss him, moaning into the kiss when Louis wraps a hand around his dick, slowly working him to full hardness. 

Louis pulls back much too soon, making himself more comfortable between Nick’s sprawled legs, his hand resting lightly on Nick’s knee as Nick pulls his leg up. Louis isn’t unaffected either, tenting his shorts slightly, looking so bloody attractive Nick’s chest tightens at the sight of him.

Louis exhales slowly, fingers digging into Nick’s skin briefly. “You are so gorgeous. I can’t-” He leans down to press a kiss against the inside of Nick’s knee before biting down gently on the same spot. 

Nick shivers, thigh flexing in Louis’ hold. He digs his fingers into Louis’ lower arm as Louis trails more kisses up his leg, the inside of his thigh. Louis takes his time and when he’s finally blowing air over Nick’s erection Nick can barely breathe from anticipation.

“Lou.” He’s not above begging, the words on the tip of his tongue as Louis teasingly places another row of kisses up his shaft, tonguing the slit before taking Nick more fully into his mouth. The moan rips out of him, too loudly, and Louis throws a cautious look over his shoulder. They’re alone on the top floor of the hotel, but there are still balconies on the floor down below.

“Shh, love.” Louis whispers, making Nick shiver as he cups his balls in his hand. “Not so loud, yeah?”

“Yeah” Nick grits out, swallowing tightly when Louis sucks him back down. He’s gripping the armrests on the lounger so hard his knuckles are turning white, and when Louis’ skilled fingers trail lower, behind his balls, he nearly chokes on air trying to keep quiet.

Louis pulls off, kissing the soft skin where Nick’s thigh meets his groin. He spreads Nick’s legs further with a steady hand on his knee, one finger carefully pushing against Nick’s rim. “What do you want, love?” Louis asks, pulling in a shuddering breath when he pushes more firmly against Nick’s hole and it makes Nick moan low at the back of his throat. His eyes are dark, pupils blown, when Nick looks up at him, and there’s a flush colouring his cheeks.

“You.” Nick manages. His nerve-endings feel on fire, sparks zapping through his veins. Louis free hand is on his thigh, warm and steady.

“Do you want my fingers?” Louis asks, moving so that he’s hovering above Nick, speaking against Nick’s ear. “Fuck,” he curses when Nick can’t stop himself from bucking up, causing their dicks to rub against the other.

“Want you to fuck me.” Nick manages, tilting his head to the side when Louis attaches his lips to Nick’s throat. There’s a strong possibility he’s going to leave a mark and Nick wants him to.

He feels Louis pause, hand tightening on Nick’s arm, his breath hot against Nick’s neck. It’s intense, meeting Louis’ gaze when he pulls back to look at Nick.

“Yeah?”

Louis sounds a little floored. Nick watches him swallow, eyes never straying from Nick’s. He almost takes it back, more on reflex than anything else. It’s not something they do a lot, Nick could easily count the times he’s been on the receiving end on one hand. It’s never been something he’s enjoyed very much before Louis, feeling too self conscious, too exposed, to get out of his head properly and enjoy it. It’s different with Louis, but they both usually prefer it the other way around.

Today feels different though. Nick pushes himself up on one elbow, catching Louis’ lips in a kiss. “Yes,” he mumbles against Louis’ lips, adrenaline thrumming in his veins. He brushes a hand down Louis’ chest, knuckles brushing over his abs and doesn’t stop until he’s cupping Louis’ dick through his shorts. It seems enough to break Louis out of his stupor, has him bucking into Nick’s touch, a groan spilling from his lips.

“Fuck. Right, okay.” Louis pulls back with what looks like some serious effort. “Let’s take this inside, love?”

Nick simply has to look at him for a second, taking in the flush on his chest and the ruffled state of his hair. The way his dick is pushing against the front of his shorts. He nods, eventually, giving Louis both his hands and allowing Louis to pull him up into a standing position. Louis’ hands are immediately on him, cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss. 

Louis takes his hand as they pull apart, backing away until Nick no longer has to straddle the sunlounger. “I’ll get the stuff. Do you need to-”

Nick manages a shake of his head. “I’m good. I took care of that earlier.”

Louis scrubs a hand over his face roughly, pulling in a deep breath. “You’re trying to kill me.”

Nick shrugs, offering Louis a cheeky smile when he looks back up that Louis immediately returns with an eyeroll and a smile. They head back inside and Louis disappears into the bathroom. Nick struggles to tug the sheets free from where they’ve been tucked underneath the mattress. They’re pulled so tight he doesn’t understand how anyone’s supposed to fit under them. He manages eventually, folding them back towards the end of the bed as Louis comes back, lube in hand. Still so, so turned on but also a tiny bit nervous, Nick sits down on the edge of the bed. He wraps a hand around his dick, stroking slowly to try and stay hard despite the butterflies in his stomach.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Louis tells him, dropping the bottle of lube on the bed and getting out of his shorts before stepping in-between Nick’s open legs. He cradles Nick’s head in both hands, kissing him deeply. 

Nick kisses him back, shivering when Louis’ tongue slips against his, but when Louis pushes gently on his shoulder he moves up the bed and ends up sprawled on his back. Louis follows him, straddling his thighs. He melts into the mattress, a slow, steady thrumming in his veins as Louis kisses his way down the side of Nick’s throat, his chest.

He almost startles, inhaling sharply, as Louis licks a broad stripe up his dick, briefly catching the tip in his mouth. “That feels so good.” He tells him, carding his fingers through Louis’ still damp hair, moaning as Louis repeats the move.

“I’m just getting started.” Louis replies, sitting back on his heels. He strokes a hand down Nick’s leg, pushing it further up the bed, spreading him open so that he can fit himself between Nick’s legs. “Fuck me, these legs. Let’s get you ready, yeah?”

Nick swallows, dick twitching as Louis reaches for the lube, the snick of the cap echoing in the otherwise silent room. He jumps slightly at the first brush of Louis’ finger against his rim, the lube a little too cold, but shakes his head when Louis swiftly apologises. It’s good, heat spreading through his system with each, careful push against his hole. It’s easy to lose himself in it, and he exhales deeply as Louis’ finger enters him, gentle but with firm enough pressure to make him shiver and moan.

He moans again when Louis takes his dick in his mouth. It’s a lot; the wet, hot heat of Louis’ mouth around his dick, and the stretch of his fingers. He feels exposed, naked in more ways than one, anchored by the steady pressure of Louis’ free hand against his hip. It’s hot, makes his head spin with how much he wants.

Louis pulls away from his dick, pouring more lube into his hand before he continues fingering Nick, adding a second finger and sending sparks up Nick’s spine.

“I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.” Nick gasps out, back arching as he searches for the angle that’ll make things even better. “Lou-”

“I could do this all night.” Louis pulls off, his voice is a little croaky and sounding a lot turned on. He holds himself up on both elbows over Nick, kissing his cheek, mouthing along his jawline. “You’re amazing. Can’t wait to be inside you. Fuck.”

Nick turns his head to catch his lips in a kiss, revelling in the sound Louis makes as their dicks rub against each other. It feels amazing, and he deepens the kiss, silently begging Louis to keep grinding against him. It’s slow and lazy, stealing whatever focus Nick still had on things beyond this bed, beyond Louis, away from him with each thrust. It’s almost disappointing when Louis pulls back minutes later, but the feeling is soon replaced with a slow, burning need as Louis goes back to stretching him open. He takes his time, and Nick’s blinking sweat out of his eyes by the time Louis deems him ready, feeling like he’s seconds from coming.

“It’ll probably be easier on your knees.” Louis sits back on his haunches and Nick’s eyes are immediately drawn to his erection, flushed a dark shade and wet at the tip.

Nick shakes his head, hand stroking over Louis’ ribs. Louis is breathing fast, a light sheen of sweat on his skin. “Can we try it like this? I wanna see you.”

“Of course.” Louis leans in for a quick peck. “Anything you want, love.”

They both work together to ease a pillow underneath Nick’s lower back, and then Nick watches as Louis slicks himself up, watching the tiny frown of concentration on his face.

“Ready?” Louis walks up closer to him on his knees. His palm is hot and reassuring on the outside of Nick’s thigh, the thumb digging into the dip behind his knee. 

Nick nods, allowing Louis to lift his leg until it’s wrapped around his waist. He lets out a gasp as Louis slips a finger inside of him, watching as he pulls away and then adds more lube.

“Come on.” Nick nudges him with his leg, breathing through the dizzying blend of arousal and butterflies.

Louis lines himself up, and then Nick can feel the head of his cock pressing inside. It hurts a little, then some more, and for a moment Nick’s sure it won’t work. He must make some kind of noise, because Louis stops immediately, frozen in place.

“You okay?” Louis says, and there’s a small frown on his face when Nick opens his eyes to look at him. “Babe?”

“Yeah.” Nick nods, exhaling slowly as he wills himself to relax. “Sorry, just give me a moment.”

“Don’t apologise.” Louis reproaches him softly, stroking a hand down the outside of Nick’s thigh. “Fuck, you feel so good, love. So, so good.” He leans down, catching Nick’s lips in a kiss that turns into two, three, and Nick moans against Louis’ lips as a hand wraps around his dick. 

He forces himself to focus on the feeling of Louis’ hand on his dick, the warm, slippery slide as Louis wanks him slowly. His erection had all but gone down, but now he can feel himself fattening up again. Louis is still touching him, one hand stroking across his stomach, his chest, his nipples. It works. He shifts on the bed, looking up when the movement punches a sound from Louis.

What he sees nearly takes his breath away. Louis’ eyes are burning as they lock with his, teeth digging into his lower lip. Now that he’s paying attention Nick can tell Louis is almost trembling against him. Somehow that settles it, and it all feels less overwhelming and more like something he wants more of. It’s as if knowing Louis is as affected by this as he is, makes it easier. “You can keep going.” 

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Nick assures him, moving his hips and making both of them gasp as Louis slips further inside. 

“Fuck.” Louis curses under his breath, face scrunched up in concentration as he pushes forward. He pauses once he’s all the way in, breathing hard and fast.

Nick strokes a hand up Louis’ upper arm, grasping his shoulder. It’s a little overwhelming in all the good ways now, and he wants more. He allows his hands to travel down Louis’ back, settling on Louis’ arse only to dig his fingers in and pull him closer.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Louis groans, scrambling for purchase. His arse flexes in Nick’s hands as he slowly starts moving. “This is-”

“So good.” Nick fills in. He feels so perfectly, gloriously full. Tilting his head to the side, he shivers when Louis catches on, his lips teasing the sensitive skin. 

Louis keeps his pace slow, only adding more force to it when Nick starts to move his hips up to meet him. Nick’s caught a little by surprise when Louis pulls back to sit on his heels. He slides his hands down Nick’s sides to settle on his hips, lifting them higher.

Nick cries out as Louis begins fucking into him hard and sure. Soon not focused on anything but the maddening slide of Louis’ dick inside of him. It’s too good. His dick is filling up, slapping against his stomach with each thrust. There’s a rush of sparks coursing through him as Louis leans forward, trapping Nick’s erection between them. “Brilliant.” He gasps out, pulling Louis into a kiss and moaning brokenly against him when Louis’ hand skims over his dick. “You’re fucking brilliant.”

Louis is close, Nick can tell. Nick runs hungry hands across the expanse of his shoulders, down his narrow waist, silently urging him on.

He makes a quiet sound of displeasure when Louis stops, panting harshly against Nick’s throat. Nick can feel his shoulders heaving against his arm. “Don’t stop.”

“I don’t wanna-” Louis swallows tightly, holding himself above Nick on his elbows. “You feel too good.”

“No.” Nick objects, squeezing his thighs together. He feels a little out of it, words spilling out of him without thinking. “It’s okay. Don’t stop. Please, Lou.”

He’s surprised when Louis pulls back to look him straight in the eyes, silenced by the sheer want he finds there. When Louis leans down to kiss him it’s deep and with so much emotion behind it, it makes Nick’s toes curl. He loses himself in it immediately, almost disappointed when Louis pulls back. 

“Okay.” Louis accentuates his words with a swivel of his hips that has Nick moaning. “More?”

“Yes.” Nick smiles, but his jaw drops as Louis picks up his pace. “Fuck. Like that, come on.”

Louis answers by slamming into him, over and over, at a pace that nearly has Nick sliding up the sheets from the force of it. His own orgasm is building too, and when Louis comes with a sound that echoes through the room, it’s almost enough to push him over the edge too. He can feel it. Louis filling him up. Louis is shuddering against him, his leg twitching against Nick’s, their feet knocking together. 

Struggling to breathe with Louis as a dead weight on top of him for a moment, Nick’s caught a little off guard when Louis suddenly sits back, and sucks in a deep breath when Louis pulls out. It’s too soon for Nick’s liking, but it’s quickly made up for by the way Louis kisses his way down Nick’s chest, his stomach, before taking Nick’s dick in his mouth.

Nick groans, hand twitching in the air before it lands on Louis’ shoulder, holding on. He’s only barely gotten his wits about him when he can feel Louis fingers at his opening, pushing inside in one, smooth slide. Overwhelmed, Nick arches into the touch, almost keening when Louis’ fingers graze over his spot.

It’s too much. Breath catching in his throat, Nick searches blindly for Louis and nearly sobs in relief when Louis’ free hand catches his wrist, anchoring him. He can’t think, can’t focus on anything but the wet heat of Louis’ mouth on him, his fingers. He’s coming between one second and the other, crying out as Louis pulls off to wank him through it.

Nick’s still buzzing as Louis collapses next to him on the mattress, landing on Nick’s arm. He shuffles around to free it, but throws a leg over Nick’s thigh as he settles down. When Nick finally feels like he’s able to move, he turns towards Louis and pulls him into a kiss without thinking twice.

It’s different now, less hurried. Nick sighs into it, opening his eyes when he can feel Louis’ lips tug into a smile. “What?” He asks as they break apart.

“That was so fucking hot.” Louis chuckles, laughing as he kisses him again, hard.

Louis’ mirth is contagious, and Nick’s laugh rips out of him unhindered. He ends up on his back, pushing his sweaty fringe out of his face as he laughs. “It was.” He agrees, eventually, tilting his head to the side to meet Louis’ gaze, struck by the fondness radiating off him.

He watches Louis inch closer, propping himself open on his elbows next to Nick before reaching out to touch Nick’s face. Nick doesn’t move, frozen under Louis’ heavy gaze, Louis’ thumb brushing over his cheekbone.

Nick wraps a hand around Louis’ wrist, as always surprised by how delicate it feels in his hold when he’s never met someone who fills up a room the way Louis does. Louis’ eyes soften at the edges when Nick touches him, a smile curling his lip when Nick presses a kiss to the back of his hand.

Nick shifts on the bed, trying and failing to keep the grimace off his face when he’s efficiently reminded of how badly he needs a good scrub.

Louis doesn’t miss it, chuckling as he pokes Nick carefully in the shoulder. “Go, get cleaned up.” He suggests, “I could get the jacuzzi going upstairs?”

“Sounds great.” Nick admits, noticing the way his muscles protest as he inches off the bed. 

Louis gets out of bed too, but heads for the minibar instead. “Do you want another drink?”

“Please.” Nick nods, tugging a little at the corner of their messy sheets. “Throw in a bag of crisps and you have yourself a date.”

Louis’ amused huff follows him inside the bathroom.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Nick wakes up to fingers carefully brushing through his fringe and squints his eyes open to find Louis sitting on the side of the bed, already dressed. He stretches languidly, pleased when a slight twinge in his thigh reminds him of last night. 

“Good morning.” Louis says, softly. “Sorry, I didn’t want you to wake up and not know where I was.”

Nick untangles his hand from under the pillow, resting it on Louis’ thigh just below his shorts. He strokes his thumb over the dusting of hair on Louis’ leg. It’s been a long time since Louis woke up before him.

“I’m going down to the gym. But you can go back to sleep, it’s still pretty early.”

“Okay.” Nick says, the words heavy with sleep, but he tightens his hold on Louis’ thigh when Louis tries to stand up. He tilts his chin up when Louis quirks a brow in silent question, leaning into the kiss when Louis catches on to the silent demand.

Once the door falls shut behind Louis he snuggles deeper into the pillows, while the air conditioner hums in the background. He dozes for a little while, caught halfway between sleep and wakefulness. When he has to resign himself to the idea that he won’t be going back to sleep, he reaches for his phone and spends a couple of minutes catching up on his social media. Louis has posted a new picture to Instagram, and the sight of it makes Nick’s chest flutter. It’s of the two of them. A picture they took yesterday down at the beach, crowded together on the same sunbed. They look a mess, damp from the sea and sticky with sunscreen but grinning at the camera behind dark sunglasses. They look good. Happy.

Nick hits like, smiling to himself. They don’t post that many pictures together on social media, wanting to keep their personal lives private. Louis is usually even more hesitant than Nick, unwilling to open up any excuse for hateful comments. This feels important, weighted. Struck by the urge to be with Louis, feeling their half hour separation more than he has in a long time, he gets out of bed and into his gym kit. This is possibly the first time he’s gone on holiday and brought gym clothes that aren’t only used to lounge around a pool area and look sporty in. 

The gym is across the courtyard once he steps out of the lift, and once there he finds that Louis is the only person in the room. He’s doing something complicated looking with a pilates ball but looks up as Nick walks in, smiling at the sight of him. Nick makes a face back that suggests what he thinks of early morning gym sessions when you’re on holiday, but still gets on the treadmill in the corner. Louis is listening to Stormzy on his phone speakers, and Nick hums along as he sets the pace on the machine.

He won’t admit it out loud, but it’s quite nice, stretching his legs out. He settles into a light jog after a couple of minutes, dimly aware of Louis continuing his workout behind him. The enjoyable feeling lasts about ten minutes before he’s struggling to keep his breathing even.

It’s a relief to step off the treadmill. He retrieves a bottle of water from the supply in the mini fridge in the corner of the room, downing a quarter of it in one long pull. Right, working out. Lying down on one of the mats he decides to get started, side eyeing Louis’ advanced looking plank routine across the room. It looks awful. His phone pings with an incoming text and pleased with the interruption he picks it up straight away. It’s Emily, giving him an update on Pig, and he immediately texts her back. He’s refreshing Twitter when Louis suddenly appears next to him, looking down at him with his hands on his hips.

“Working hard?” Louis chuckles, wiping sweat from his brow.

Nick blinks up at him innocently, locking his phone mid scroll. “Yes?”

Louis replies with an eye roll. “Did you have a plan?”

“Not really.” Nick admits. “I was bored without you.”

Louis’ eyes soften at the edges. Nick almost thinks he’s managed to swerve the question, but he’s in no such luck when Louis continues, “Abs? Core?”

“Ugh, fine.” Nick complains, all in accordance with tradition; Louis loving his workouts and Nick pretending he absolutely can’t stand it. He doesn’t enjoy it the way Louis does, but he does amp up the dramatics for the benefit of tradition. 

“Alright,” Louis laughs, moving so that he’s standing with his feet behind Nick’s head. “Hands around my ankles, and then get your legs up.” He gestures towards Nick’s legs as Nick wraps his hands around his ankles, thumbs digging into the slender bones.

“What? Up there?” 

“Yeah,” Louis laughs. “Come on, get ‘em up.”

Nick grumbles but does as he’s told, gaping when Louis shoves at his legs and leaves him struggling not to drop them back down. “What the fuck?”

Louis grins. “Resist the push, okay?”

“Resist.” Nick parrots, pouting. He might let Louis torment him like this but he’s going to make sure he at least feels a little guilty about it. This time when Louis tries to push his legs away from his torso Nick’s prepared, wincing at the strain on his abs. “Fuck.”

“Good. Again.”

“How many?”

“I’m not telling you.” Louis winks, pushing Nick’s legs away again, a little more force to the push this time. “Just think about the six pack.” 

“You have abs enough for both of us.”

Louis chuckles but isn’t swayed. Nick’s muscles are screaming once Louis deems him done, but Louis simply rattles off another couple of exercises before he goes back to his own workout. Nick follows his instructions, but complains his way through all of them while Louis runs on the treadmill next to him. They stretch once they’re done, opposite each other on the mats.

Nick climbs to his feet, groaning when his legs protest. “That was awful.”

“You did good.” Louis says, snaking an arm around Nick’s waist, obviously not bothered by the damp state of their shirts. He turns so that they’re chest to chest, looking up at Nick. “Thanks for keeping me company.”

“You’re welcome.” Nick allows himself to be pulled down into a kiss that becomes two, three, before they break apart. “And you’re gross right now,” he adds, laughing at Louis’ affronted ‘oi’.

“Gross,” Louis mutters as they step inside the lift, swiping the keycard to access their floor. Nick’s wholly unprepared for being pushed up against the wall and kissed deeply the second the doors slide shut, but recovers quickly. He throws himself into it, unbothered by the way they’re sticking together where skin is touching skin. Louis is breathing harshly once they pull apart, his hands greedily groping Nick’s arse. “I can’t stop thinking about last night.”

“Me too.” Nick replies, chasing Louis’ lips with his own, frowning when Louis pulls away last second.

The doors slide open with a quiet ‘ding’ and Louis walks backwards out of the lift, pulling Nick along with him. “What do you say we reenact parts of it in the shower, and then order a ridiculous amount of room service?”

Nick shivers, fingers digging into the upper part of Louis’ thigh, tilting his head down to look Louis in the eyes. “Which parts did you have in mind?”

Louis pretends to mull the question over, trailing teasing kisses across Nick’s jaw, his mouth close to Nick’s ear when he replies. “The part where I make you come and then you return the favour.”

“Oh, that part.” Nick replies, airily, cupping Louis through his shorts and grinning against his neck when Louis hisses at the touch. “That’s a good one.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

“I’m gonna come. Fuck, Nick, you’re gonna make me come like this I-” Louis cuts off with a broken moan, panting hotly against Nick’s neck.

Nick doesn’t reply, blinking sweat out of his eye. He could wipe it away but then he’d have to let go of Louis, ease up on the grip he has on Louis’ hips. They’re both covered in sweat. It’s too hot in the room. They forgot to turn on the air conditioner when they came back from dinner, Nick too focused on the hand Louis was already trying to slip down the back of his shorts.

He sucks in a deep, steadying breath, pushing deeper into Louis with a rough jerk of his hips. Louis keens, nearly boneless on top of Nick but still somehow managing to spread his knees wider and Nick’s too close. He’s going to come any second but he wants Louis to come first. He spent so long teasing him, was three fingers deep in Louis’ hole before he helped him straddle him and sink down on his dick.

“Come on, love.” He gets out, speeding up his thrusts even though he’s hanging on by a thread himself, pleased when Louis makes another broken sound against his throat, hands scrambling for purchase on the sheets next to Nick’s head. 

Too close to hold it back much longer, Nick gets a hand on Louis’ dick, squeezing, and that’s all it takes.

Louis’ cry echoes through the room as he comes, clenching down impossibly hot around Nick. Nick follows him over the edge, coming as Louis shoots across his stomach.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

The sun is setting rapidly but the sand is still warm when Nick kicks off his flip-flops to continue barefoot. Louis follows his lead and since he’s carrying two beer bottles in one hand, Nick bends down to pick up both of their pairs of shoes while keeping their fingers intertwined loosely. 

Louis steps in front of him, tilting his head up and silently asking for a kiss. He’s tanned and so damn gorgeous Nick doesn’t quite know how to handle it, his fringe still damp from his shower. Nick obliges, their lips meeting in a soft, close mouthed kiss.

It’s their last night in Palma and they’ve ended up on the hotel’s private beach before heading off in search of a restaurant and their daily dose of tapas. It feels as if Nick’s wish of eating his body weight in bite sized Spanish food has come true twice over by now. It’s been lovely, and the idea of going back home tomorrow stirs a mixture of emotions. He can’t wait to be back home with Pig, and to see his friends, but having a whole week just the two of them has been great. Just what they needed.

“Do we really have to leave tomorrow?” 

Louis’ voice brings him out of his reverie, his thumb brushing softly over the back of Nick’s hand.

“I don’t know.” Nick replies, dropping their flip-flops into the sand once he’s decided this is as good a spot as any. “Maybe we could barricade ourselves in our room? Order a lot of room service and then push that big dresser in the closet in front of the door?”

Louis snorts out a laugh, his eyes crinkling as he looks over at Nick. “I’m not sure the dresser would be enough, love. That security guard at reception is a pretty big bloke.”

“It might work.” Nick laughs. He takes a seat and then promptly has to spread his legs wider when Louis decides to sit between his thighs. Nick wraps an arm around his waist, accepting the beer Louis hands him with his free hand. The beer is deliciously cold, and he has a long swallow, watching the waves over Louis’ shoulder. “This is nice.” He says, quietly, Louis’ hair brushing his cheek.

Louis is quiet for a moment, his fingers softly brushing over Nick’s lower arm. “It is.” He replies, eventually, and Nick can hear some of the emotion swirling in his own chest echoed in Louis’ voice. “This whole week’s been great.”

Nick buries his nose against Louis’ neck, lips brushing his skin as he breathes him in. Their week together really has done a great job of deleting every memory of work stress and too many nights spent apart this summer. He can’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed. They have another ten days off work together once they return to London, before Louis is expected back in training. Another week before he has to leave for the team’s American pre-season tour. 

Louis has another sip of his beer, and then clears his throat. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I feel like I don’t tell you that enough.”

For a second Nick can’t speak. His heart is too full, too big to fit inside his chest. “You do.” He croaks out, eventually.

Louis twists in his arms, a serious look in his eyes as they lock with Nick’s. “Yeah?”

“Yes. I promise.” Nick tells him, stealing a kiss and then pressing another one against Louis’ cheek when Louis turns back to face the sea. “I love you. I didn’t know it could be like this.”

“We got lucky.” Louis says, quietly, and Nick squeezes him tighter.

“We did. I can’t wait to live with you. Are you sure you’re ready for all my stuff and my crazy dog? I might drive you insane within the first week.”

“You have more weird shit than anyone I know.” Louis laughs, his fingers digging into Nick’s arm. “But I like it. It’s homey. My house still feels like a showroom sometimes and I’ve been there for five years.”

“Your house is gorgeous.” Nick objects, a little offended on behalf of Louis’ house. Even if he kind of understands where Louis is coming from.

“It’s okay.” Louis says. Nick can feel him shrug. “But yours has more character, you know? It looks proper lived in.”

Nick can’t argue with that. He loves his flat, and knows that no matter how much he’s looking forward to sharing a home with Louis he’s going to miss it. Even now there’s a twinge at the pit of his stomach thinking about it.

“And I love that crazy dog of yours, you know that. How dare you question our love.” Louis adds, grinning so wide Nick can see the edge of it from where he’s sitting.

“I think she’d trade me in for you in a heartbeat.” Nick tells him, not entirely joking.

Louis tilts his head back, his hair tickling the side of Nick’s throat. “Good thing we’re a package deal, then.”

“Did the estate agent get back to you about that house you showed me?”

“Yeah, I think she has arranged a viewing for next week.”

“Cool. That was the one that’s basically down the street, right?”

“Mhm.”

Nick has another mouthful of beer. Damp sand from the bottle ends up on his shorts, and he tries brushing it off as he chooses his words. “I’m not sure I want a house that big.”

“It looked huge.” Louis agrees. He puts his hand on Nick’s shin, rubbing circles into Nick’s skin with his thumb. “The location’s good, though. We’d be on the right side of that damn junction. I feel like I’ve spent a year of my life waiting for a green light down there by now. Unless you wanna widen the search?”

“Let’s just go and look at it, no point making up my mind when we haven’t even seen it yet.”

“Whatever you want.” Louis says before having a long pull from his beer. 

Nick leans down to bury his nose against the soft hairs at the back of Louis’ neck, breathing in the fresh scent of his shampoo and the barest hint of sunscreen. Louis is still absentmindedly stroking his leg in slow, soothing motions. The sun is setting, and even though they can’t watch it disappear it’s still painting the sky a vast array of muted pastels. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Nick holds it out in front of Louis and snaps a picture, ignoring Louis’ amused snort.

“If you turn that wave into a boomerang I’m leaving.”

“Shut up.” Nick tells him amiably, knocking their knees together. “Be a dear and stretch your legs out.”

He doesn’t have to see Louis’ face to know he’s rolling his eyes, but he still does as Nick asks. Nick gets another one of the sea with their feet visible, and then turns the camera around on the two of them.

“Oh for fuck’s sake warn a guy.” Louis groans, but he’s smiling and Nick sticks his head over Louis’ shoulder until they’re cheek to cheek. “Is this for the ‘gram then?” Louis asks, crossing his eyes in a playful grimace.

“No. It’s for us.” Nick replies, watching how Louis’ features shift through the camera screen and the soft smile that appears instead of the funny face he was making earlier. Nick takes the picture, and then kisses Louis’ cheek as he snaps another one. 

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 Comments are, as always, greatly appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
>  


	4. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of summer brings more travelling, house hunting and a birthday surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> I have no excuses. I should have known better than to post this as a WIP.
> 
>  
> 
> Lots of love to [Jo](https://iamdelouded.tumblr.com/) for the hand holding and listening to me whine and rant about this chapter for months and months, to [elsi-bee](https://elsi-bee.tumblr.com/) for the excellent beta work and to [Chelle](https://aslowmotionaccident.tumblr.com/) for the speedy britpickin'. I wouldn't have wanted to do it without you lot <3
> 
>  
> 
> Let's get on with it, shall we?
> 
>  

 

 

 

“We’re getting really good at waiting, aren’t we, Piggy?” Nick scratches his overgrown puppy behind one ear, smiling when she leans into the touch. She’s halfway on his lap, not bothered by how she’s keeping him sat on the ground of Louis’ patio. They’re waiting for Louis to come home. Arsenal have been in the US for the past week for the first leg of their pre-season tour, and Nick’s eager for Louis to finally return. 

They’re slowly getting used to the separation brought on by Louis’ recurrent travels, especially with the Euros behind them now, but it’s still rough. Made even worse this time when they’ve spent three weeks more or less attached at the hip during their summer holidays. Nick’s back at work too, even if he does have a couple of days off early next week for his usual birthday getaway to Ibiza with the gang. He’d been reluctant to make the plans at first, knowing Louis would be fresh off the plane from Sweden but in the end he’d decided to go anyway.

His phone pings with an incoming message as Pig finally gives up her position draped over his lap, and he fishes his phone out of his pocket. It’s Louis, telling him they’ve landed at Stansted.

Nick goes about tackling the chaos that is his inbox while he waits, instead of wearing a hole in the hallway rug by pacing back and forth. It’s another hour and a half before he hears the door slam, as usual followed by Pig’s excited barking. Nick leaves his laptop behind, hurrying out into the hallway and there he is. His heart does its usual double take at the sight of Louis, looking a little rumpled in his team sweats. Louis is stepping out of his trainers, but must spot Nick from the corner of his eye and looks up. “Hey.” Louis smiles softly, reaching out for him as Nick walks straight into his personal space. He looks a bit tired. It’s made even more obvious when he yawns as soon as he has stopped speaking.

“Hi.” Nick breathes out, wrapping him up in a hug. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks.” Louis says, face hidden against Nick’s shoulder, his arms tight around Nick’s waist.

Nick leans down as they pull apart, catching Louis’ lips in a kiss, soft and so perfectly familiar. “Tired?”

“Yeah.” Louis nods, pinching the bridge of his nose and then promptly yawning again. “Shit, sorry.”

“Did you sleep on the plane?”

“I did. I don’t know why I’m this tired.”

“Do you at least get a bit of a lie in tomorrow morning?” Nick asks, carefully reaching out to brush his thumb over the peak of Louis’ cheekbone.

“Yeah, we don’t have training until the day after tomorrow.” Louis immediately tightens his grip around Nick’s waist as Nick attempts to take a step back. “Nope.”

Nick obeys easily, exhaling deeply as Louis pulls him closer still. It’s easy then, to simply stand there for a moment wrapped up in each other, breathing it all in. He rearranges his grip around Louis’ shoulders when Louis shivers, burrowing closer to Nick’s chest. Nick kisses his temple, breathing the familiar scent of Louis’ shampoo. “What do you want to do, love? You could always have a nap but I have a feeling it’ll mess up your jet lag even more.”

“I want to have a shower.” Louis rubs his face tiredly with one hand. “And then maybe cook some food? I’m so tired of hotel restaurants, I just want to chop something.”

Nick laughs. “That could be arranged, there’s plenty of food in the fridge.” He nudges Louis’ shoulder carefully, guiding him in direction of the stairs. “Go shower.”

Louis goes willingly, but stops short at the sight of his suitcase. Nick beats him to it. 

“I’ll get it.” Nick says, fearing Louis might possibly be half a second away from a meltdown that would put a toddler to shame. “Go.”

Louis heads straight for the shower once they’re upstairs, dropping clothes behind him as he goes. Nick bites his tongue to keep from saying something, reminding himself that Louis has just come off a ten hour flight and deserves a break. They can have a chat about Louis being a bit of a slob another time. For now he simply picks them up and leaves them in a pile in the walk-in closet, pushing the suitcase in there too.

“Do you need anything from your case?” He calls out, hoping Louis will hear him over the sound of the shower spray. There’s no answer, however, and he’s forced to move into the doorway to ask the question again.

“Not really.” Louis replies. Nick can see the blurry outline of him through the shower doors. “If you have a charger I can borrow I’ll be fine.”

“Let’s leave it for tomorrow, then.” Nick agrees, sitting down on the chair in the corner. He’s not sure why you’d even put a chair inside a bathroom but it’s not the first strange interior design choice made by the designer Louis had hired when he moved in. “What is this chair even doing here?” He says, but the only answer he initially gets is Louis sneezing violently several times in a row. “Lou?”

“Yeah.” Louis clears his throat. “Sorry, what was that?”

“Are you okay?” Nick frowns, Louis doesn’t sound that great. 

“Yeah. I just need a good night’s sleep and I’ll be fine.” Louis replies, turning off the shower. 

Nick hands him a towel as he steps out, eyes lingering on Louis’ hands as Louis wraps it around his waist. Itching with the sudden need to touch, Nick brushes his fingers over Louis’ damp nape. His hair is curling wetly against the skin, drops running down his back. When Louis twists his head around to look at him, Nick pulls him into a kiss that becomes two, three, deepening with each hint of tongue. Louis’ hand is on Nick’s hip when he eventually pulls back, squeezing a little. Nick wouldn’t mind to keep going until that towel is in a pile on the floor and the two of them naked, in bed, but he relents with a last, lingering kiss pressed to Louis lips. They’ve barely separated before Louis turns around quickly, sneezing several times in quick succession.

“Fuck.” He croaks out once he’s done, giving Nick a disbelieving look. 

Nick hovers while Louis gets dressed, eyebrows towards his hairline when Louis pulls on a hoodie. They’re quite far from the June heat wave, but it’s still a perfectly comfortable summer evening. “Are you cold? How are you cold?”

“It was cold on the plane.” Louis shrugs, reaching out to intertwine their fingers. “I guess I’m still feeling it.”

They venture downstairs, Pig coming up to them as they step inside the brightly lit kitchen. Louis inspects the contents of the fridge, humming contently as he piles his arms full of ingredients. Nick lets him take the lead on cooking, spending a good amount of time searching for the best playlist he can find. Louis is tipping diced onion into a pan once Nick joins him at the counter, bopping along to Frank Ocean.

Louis tells him all about his trip while they cook, and then asks Nick about his week in turn. It’s nice to get the opportunity to simply be together after so many days spent apart. Even more so when everything’s simmering away and Louis plasters himself to Nick’s front, face hidden against Nick’s throat. Nick wraps both arms around him, keeping one hand underneath the hoodie on Louis’ jumper, scratching his back through the cotton.

It’s almost nine o’clock by the time Nick is loading the dishwasher with their dirty plates. He walks back inside the living room only to find Louis spread out on the sofa, fast asleep. Pig is curled up behind his legs. Her ear twitches in Nick’s direction but she doesn’t open her eyes. It all makes his heart stutter in his chest, and for a second he’s so hopelessly in love it makes his breath catch. He sits down carefully next to Louis, putting a hand on Louis’ shoulder even though it makes him feel bad to wake him. “Lou.”

Louis’ forehead wrinkles slightly, and he burrows further into the cushion before he slowly blinks awake. 

“Go to bed.” Nick tells him, softly.

Louis struggles into an upright position, careful not to disturb Pig. “What time is it?”

“Does it matter? You’re tired, love.”

“Yeah.” Louis agrees, yawning, slowly getting to his feet.

“I’m gonna take Pig out, and then I’ll join you.” Nick tells him, and Pig immediately looks up at the sound of her name.

Louis disappears upstairs while Nick finds Pig’s lead, clipping it on her collar before stepping into his Vans. It’s a nice evening. The streets in Louis’ neighbourhood are quiet and empty, the smell of someone’s barbecue dinner drifting through the air as Pig takes the lead down the street.

Nick lets her set the pace, unclipping the lead once they get to the park. He lets her run around and explore for a while, walking one of the longer trails that eventually loops back to where he started.

Louis’ bedroom is still flooded in light when Nick walks through the door. Louis is curled up on his usual side of the bed, apparently having forgotten to close the blinds. He’s asleep, breathing heavily, with the duvet pulled all the way up to his chin. Nick tiptoes around the room as he gets ready for bed, closing the bathroom door behind him to have a quick shower and brush his teeth. Louis doesn’t stir as Nick slips into bed and throws an arm around Louis’ waist on top of the duvet. “Night, love.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

“Hello.” Nick calls out as he shuts the door behind him. It’s only two in the afternoon. He’d managed to get home a little earlier than usual, knowing he’ll be able to catch up on some of his work while Louis is away next week. Work was fun today. They got good banter going during the show, and having Alan Carr on is always a treat. Louis had texted him around nine, asking Nick to bring him back some juice, clearly being a lazy sod who hadn’t even bothered getting out of bed to check the fridge before texting Nick.

“I’m home.”

He steps out of his shoes and drops his keys on the table in the hallway. The kitchen is deserted, the patio doors firmly shut, and the living room is empty too. Confused, he ventures upstairs, wondering if perhaps Louis is out. It’s never usually this quiet whenever he’s home.

Nick comes to an abrupt halt in the doorway to the bedroom. Louis is still in bed, nothing but a shapeless heap underneath the duvet. It’s warm in the room, bordering on too hot, and Nick finds the remote for the air conditioner on his side of the bed before he walks around it to come face to face with his boyfriend. He’s prepared to give Louis a ribbing but stops short at the sight of him in bed. 

Louis is sleeping, completely unaware of Nick’s presence. Suddenly a little worried, Nick reaches out to shake him carefully. “Lou?”

Louis stirs, and then promptly falls into a coughing fit before he’s even fully opened his eyes. Nick sits down next to him, rubbing uselessly at his shoulder even if it does nothing to ease the cough.

“Hey.” Louis croaks out, eventually, slowly pushing himself up on one elbow.

“Hi, how are you doing?” Nick’s hand automatically goes to Louis’ forehead. Shit. He’d had a feeling it was a stupid question. “You have a temperature.”

“I think so.” Louis sniffles. “I feel like crap.”

Nick immediately feels like an idiot for not having noticed earlier that morning. “I’m sorry, love.”

Louis coughs again, weakly attempting to pull the duvet up higher. “This sucks.” He’s wearing a hoodie, Nick can see it peeking out from underneath the duvet. He shouldn’t need all these layers, it’s too hot in the room as it is.

“Have you been asleep all day?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Did you eat?”

Louis manages a small shake of his head, lying back down. “I was up earlier to have a wee. Had some water from the tap while I was in the bathroom.”

“Love, that’s not enough.” Nick points out, pushing Louis’ fringe back. “You should have texted me.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Louis frowns, seeming a little confused, and Nick is officially a horrible, horrible person.

“Well you should have said you were poorly! I thought you were just being lazy.” 

“Oh.” Louis closes his eyes again. “Well, I wasn’t.”

“I know that now, don’t I.” Nick replies, getting to his feet. “I’m going to get you a drink, hold on.”

He goes downstairs, finding the juice they’d had delivered yesterday easily but then spends a good two minutes searching Louis’ cupboards for some ibuprofen. Unsuccessful, he brings the glass upstairs. Louis slowly moves to a sitting position and gingerly accepts the glass. Nick watches him while he drinks a third of it.

“Do you have any ibuprofen?” He asks, heading for the bathroom without waiting for Louis’ reply.

“I don’t think so.” 

Nick searches through the cabinets. There is a quite ridiculous amount of skincare but no pills. “You’re very ill equipped for a flu.” He tells Louis when he returns to the bedroom.

“This better not be the flu.” Louis mutters, resting the glass against his thigh. “I have a match on Saturday.”

“Not if you’re still in this shape.” Nick points out, lifting an eyebrow in warning when Louis opens his mouth to object.

Louis looks down, sniffling, and then shuffles back down to lay on his side. He looks miserable, somehow still too pale looking underneath the flush of his cheeks.

“Go back to sleep, okay?” Nick suggests, sitting back down next to Louis. He pushes a hand through Louis’ hair, thumb brushing over his temple. “I’ll go down to the shops and get you some Lemsip or something. Do you want anything else?”

Louis shakes his head briefly, wincing as he does. “Not the lemon one.”

“Okay.” Nick agrees, easily. He’s definitely going to try and get some food in him as well. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

He only gets a small nod in return, Louis’ eyes already closed. He spots Louis’ phone on the bedside table and pushing the home button he notices it’s out of charge. He makes a quick job of plugging it in and turning it back on, putting in Louis’ security code before leaving the phone where he found it. 

It doesn’t take him very long to get to the shop and back, putting the kettle on once he’s left the shopping on the counter. He unpacks while he waits for the water to come to a boil, leaving the Lemsip out for now. Waking Louis again so soon makes him feel like a villain, only made worse by the way Louis is shivering. He sits at the bottom of the bed, making small talk while Louis slowly sips his drink, trying to keep him awake long enough to ensure he drinks most of it.

Louis is out like a light within ten minutes of handing the mug back to Nick and Nick finds himself restless and fretting. He doesn’t want to leave the house, but it’s only just gone half five and he’s bored.

Eventually he ends up sat on the living room floor, information on three different houses spread out in front of him. It gives him a whole new brand of anxiety, browsing through the different options from their estate agent. Somehow caught halfway between excitement and the terror of making such a huge change. They’ve been to see one of them already, have another viewing scheduled two days from now if Louis is well enough by then. Nick doesn’t fancy going on his own. He likes that house best, is actually excited to see it in person.

He goes to bed even earlier than usual that night, watching Netflix on his laptop with his headphones plugged in next to a sleeping Louis. Pig joins in, snoozing at the bottom of the bed. He lets her out in the garden for a wee around half nine, going back upstairs to brush his teeth while she takes care of business. Louis blinks up at him when they both get back into bed afterwards.

“Hi.” Louis croaks out, and Nick nearly winces at the rough sound of his voice. “What time is it?”

“Almost ten. You slept through tea.”

“I’m not hungry.” Louis replies, and then carefully extracts himself from under the duvet and disappears inside the bathroom.

Nick checks his phone while keeping one ear on what Louis is doing, and then leaves it to charge. Louis looks absolutely miserable when he returns, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. Nick watches him force down a Lemsip capsule with some water and then Nick holds the duvet up for him. Louis curls up into a ball with his back towards Nick, still fully dressed but shivering so hard his teeth are clattering. 

It’s a bit shit, watching him be so sick and not really being able to do anything about it. Nick pulls the duvet up high on Louis’ end, pushing the edges in around his body and then wraps an arm around his middle from behind. Shuffling closer, he presses a kiss to the hot skin behind Louis’ ear.

“You’ll get sick.” Louis protests, feebly, but Nick isn’t having it. 

“I’ll be fine.” He replies, staying close. “Get some sleep, love.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Nick takes tiptoeing to a whole new level the next morning, all but shoving Pig out the door when she gets a little too excited at the prospect of one of her humans being awake. Louis is still asleep, breathing deeply from somewhere underneath the duvet. He’d still been too hot to the touch when Nick woke up, carefully putting a hand against Louis’ forehead. Louis might be sleeping now, but Nick has a feeling Louis hasn’t had a good night’s rest, he can vaguely recall having woken up once or twice during the night to Louis stirring restlessly next to him.

Nick gets ready for work, leaving two travel mugs filled to the brim with tea and Lemsip on the bedside table for Louis, adding a banana as the mouth to complete the breakfast-y smiley face. He waits until Tina’s doing the half nine news before texting, firing off a quick ‘morning love how are you feeling?’ to Louis as he waits for his coffee to pour. There’s a row of sick smileys in his inbox twenty minutes later, with no further explanation.

He sends off another one around noon, feeling a bit like a mother hen when he asks Louis if he’s had any food. Louis seems to take it in stride, and Nick gets a picture back of scrambled eggs and toast.

Pig is on the bed with Louis when Nick walks into the bedroom, and she’s the only one out of the two of them to notice his arrival. “Hi Piggy.” He whispers, sitting down between her position at the end of the bed and Louis’ sleeping form. He reaches out to scratch her behind one ear before turning his attention more fully to Louis. 

Louis looks flushed, and when Nick reaches out to brush his matted down fringe off his forehead he can feel the sweat beading at his temple. His touch has Louis stirring, and when he eventually looks up at Nick his eyes are a bit bloodshot. 

“Hey. How’re you feeling, love?”

“I-” Louis has to stop to clear his voice. “I feel like shit.” He says, pulling a face, no doubt quickly discovering the sweaty state he’s in.

“Seems like you’re sweating it out.”

“This is gross.” Louis complains, struggling into a sitting position and then immediately slumping forward so that his forehead is resting against Nick’s shoulder. “Sorry. I’m disgusting.” He mumbles, his hand on Nick’s thigh.

“A little bit, but that’s okay.” Nick reaches out to cover Louis’ hand with his.

“I need a shower.”

“You’ll feel better.” Nick tells him, even if he knows it’s a bit of a lie. “Afterwards, at least.”

Louis looks wistfully in direction of the bathroom. “It’s going to suck, isn’t it?”

“Probably.”

“Oh well.”

Nick watches Louis go inside the bathroom and then gets to work stripping the bed. The sheets are all in dire need of a wash, so he dumps them in a pile by the stairs as he goes in search of a spare duvet, leaving the old one hanging from the bannister. The shower is still running when he comes back into the bedroom.

“You haven’t drowned in there, have you?” He calls out, shaking a fresh sheet out over the mattress. There’s a mumbled reply from Louis and he deems it good enough an answer, setting about getting the cover on the new duvet. He finishes making the bed just as the shower is turned off inside the bathroom, and is throwing the duvet on the bed when Louis comes back.

Louis looks absolutely miserable, teeth clacking, but his shoulders drop at the sight of the freshly made bed. “Oh, I love you.” He sighs, but then heads straight for the walk-in closet. Nick’s waiting when he comes back for a second time, now dressed in a fresh pair of joggers and a soft looking t-shirt underneath a zip up hoodie. He walks straight into Nick’s personal space, wrapping both arms around Nick’s waist.

“Better?” Nick asks, carefully carding through the damp hair at Louis’ nape.

“A little.” Louis mumbles against his chest. “Thanks for making the bed. You didn’t have to do that, the sheets were fucking gross.”

“Oh, shush.” Nick tugs carefully on his hair. “Now get back in there, you need to rest.”

“Feels like all I’ve done since I got home is sleep.” Louis grumbles, but obediently gets back beneath the covers before reaching for his phone. He looks half asleep already. Nick still sits down on his side of the bed, one hand on Louis’ hip on top of the duvet, using his free hand to scroll through Instagram. It’s only a couple of minutes before Louis leaves his phone on the bedside table, and turns back around before snuggling deeper into the pillows. Moments later he seems to be asleep. Nick’s slowly inching off the bed when Louis mumbles, “Where are you going?”

“I thought you were asleep.” Nick admits. “I need to take Pig out, and then I thought I’d get some food for you on the way back.”

“Okay.”

“Do you fancy anything special?”

“No.” Louis is quiet for a beat. “Pasta.”

“Pasta from the Italian place?”

“Where else would you get take away pasta?” Louis still hasn’t opened his eyes, but there’s a hint of a smile on his lips.

“I was thinking, like, Thai noodles?”

“That’s not pasta.” Louis replies, sleepily. “You’re weird. Are you not having tea?”

Nick hesitates for a second. “I have plans with Harry, remember? But I could cancel them if-”

“No.” Louis interrupts him, suddenly sounding a lot more awake. He even opens one eye to give Nick a stern look. “Go. Don’t sit around here all evening watching me snot all over the place. You’ll get so restless you’ll chew your own arm or something.”

He’s not wrong. “If you’re sure.”

“Go.” Louis repeats, tugging the duvet up higher. “But don’t forget my pasta or I might perish in your absence.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

“I’m sure he’s okay.”

Harry’s voice interrupts his scrolling, and Nick looks up guiltily from his phone screen before leaving it face down on the table. “Sorry.”

He’s being ridiculous, he knows he is, but Harry only laughs and rolls his eyes. “It’s okay that you’re fretting, Grim. It’s sweet.”

“He’ll sleep it off, I’m sure.” Harry tacks on just as their waiter comes over with their food. Nick has ordered the fish of the day and he’s practically salivating at the sight of food in front of him. He’s not going to feel guilty about preferring this to take away in bed with his sniffling boyfriend. He’s not.

Maybe a little.

“Thank you,” he addresses the waiter, looking up at Harry’s quiet snort of laughter. “What?”

“You look so fucking guilty.” Harry snickers, smiling over the rim of his wine glass. “Come on. Louis told you to go out, yeah? So how about you stop feeling miserable and tell me about the houses you’ve been looking at?”

Nick has a bite of his food before he starts talking. “We have a couple viewings next week. There’s one that looks really good but I’m not keen on the others, and I don’t think Louis has even had time to look at them on the website yet.”

He lists the benefits of the one he likes while they eat their dinner, and then asks Harry about his week. He’s scraping the last sauce off the plate with a piece of bread when he notices Harry watching. “What?”

Harry’s face splits into a grin. “You’re really doing it.” 

“Eating white bread? Yeah, I know. I shouldn’t but, honestly, have you tried this?”

“No silly.” Harry doesn’t fall for his attempt at deflection. “You’re really going to live with a boy. Who would’ve thought.”

“Not me.” 

Harry sobers at that, and Nick fights the blush he can feel blooming on his cheeks. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I did.” Nick shrugs. He’s not saying it simply to contradict him or to try to get an ego boost. There was a long period of time where he was quite convinced he’d never find someone he’d want to spend the rest of his life with. It still feels a little unsettling that he’d been so wrong. 

“You were just waiting for the right person. That’s a bit cliché, but whatever, we’ll make it work.”

“Embrace the clichés, huh?”

“Exactly.” Harry nods, sagely. “Embrace the clichés, wrap them up in rainbows.”

“Sounds like we have a plan.”

“Oh, for sure.”

Their waiter comes back to collect their empty plates, and after a brief look in Nick’s direction Harry orders them both coffees.

Once they’re alone, Nick speaks up again. “It’s really bloody scary.”

“Mhm.” Harry agrees, and when Nick finds nothing but quiet support in the reply it prompts him to keep going.

“I’m not saying I don’t want to live with him. It’s just-”

“A big change.”

Nick breathes out a long exhale. “Yeah.”

“It’s okay to be a bit scared.” Harry tells him, gently. “As long as it’s not all terror. You could change your mind, you know. That would be okay too. I’m sure Louis would understand.”

Something twists in Nick’s stomach at his words. A big, screaming ‘no’. “I haven’t changed my mind, are you mad?”

“And there’s your answer, I suppose.” Harry tells him, gently. “Maybe it can be both. Scary and great. Scary great.”

“Scary great.”

“Most of the best things are.” Harry points out, quietly thanking the waiter who has brought over their coffees.

“You’re laying it on thick with the clichés tonight.”

“Am I wrong?”

“No.”

“That’s what I thought.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

“Hiya, love.” Nick sidesteps the suitcase open on the floor, silently wondering how their summer became an endless series of packing and unpacking. He can hear Louis rummaging around inside the bathroom. Louis is preparing for the second leg of Arsenal’s pre season tour, getting on a flight to Norway in the morning. It’s been a couple of days since he was passed out in bed, but he’d only gotten back into training yesterday. He’s unlikely to play the match in Oslo, aiming to be back on the pitch for the match against Manchester City in Sweden five days from now. There is definitely a part of Nick wishing Louis could stay behind when the team leaves tomorrow, getting an additional two days at home before he has to leave again. 

 

Louis comes back out into the living room, wash bag in hand. They meet in the doorway, and Louis stops Nick midstep with a hand on Nick’s waist. 

“I’ll-” Nick motions in direction of the bathroom. “Give me a second.”

“Can’t it wait?” Louis replies, leaning back against the door jamb and purposely pushing their hips together. It’s an invitation clear as any, accompanied by a challenging gleam in Louis’ eyes as he looks up at Nick. Louis drops his wash bag to the floor, not breaking eye contact.

Nick’s stomach flips at the contact, interest sparking. “Feeling better then?” He asks, even as his hands drift to Louis’ hips and then further down.

“Mhm. You know I am.” Louis hides his face against Nick’s throat, his breath fanning hotly across Nick’s skin. His hand curls at the small of Nick’s back, fingers digging into the dip of his spine. Nick can literally feel his own body relaxing more and more with every second, tilting his head on a long exhale when Louis starts leaving soft, lingering kisses down the column of his neck.

“Is this a thing, then?” He smiles, already a little breathless. “Didn’t know suitcases were a turn on for you.”

Louis bites playfully at the side of Nick’s throat. “A different kind of leather kink, that.” 

“Oh, Samsonite plastic.” Nick shudders dramatically, then shivers again for real when Louis soothes the bite with another kiss, adding more tongue this time. 

“I feel like we have some catching up to do.” Louis mumbles against his clavicle, his hands rubbing circles against Nick’s back. “Can’t believe I came home and got sick.”

“Cockblocking bacteria.” Nick agrees, solemnly, catching Louis’ lips in a brief kiss. “Very rude.”

Louis laughs, bright and airy, but then moves back as Nick leans in for another kiss. “I need to finish this.”

“I agree.” Nick tells him, tightening his hold. “You started it.”

“The packing.” Louis grimaces. “Sorry, love.”

“Seems to me like you don’t need any bacteria to do the cockblocking for you.” 

“I really am very sorry.” Louis adds, looking up at him with a mock serious look on his face. It doesn’t last, quickly morphs into a cheeky grin. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You better.” Nick tells him, and then allows Louis to wriggle free.

Going about his initial plan to have a wee, he’s towelling his hands dry when his phone rings. It’s Aimee, and pleased with the distraction Nick throws himself diagonally across the bed, watching Louis fold up the last of his stuff while they talk. Aimee´s on her way into a meeting, and fifteen minutes later they wrap up their conversation and Nick’s back to waiting. 

He’s never been very patient. 

“Lou.”

Louis hums in response, throwing a charger on top of the pile of clothes in the suitcase.

“I’m bored.” There’s no reply this time and Nick’s forced into action. When Louis takes a step back, clearly contemplating the contents of his case, Nick manages to get two fingers inside the elastic waistband of Louis’ shorts. He tugs at it to try and move Louis towards himself. It’s not a very smooth move, mostly involves snapping the elastic against Louis’ back.

“For fuck’s sake.” Louis laughs, shooting him an amused look over his shoulder.

“Come ‘ere.” Nick whines, arm still stretched out in front of him on the bed.

“I need to finish packing.”

“I need to get off. You’re basically finished anyway.”

“You’re incorrigible.” Louis groans, but he’s smiling as he pulls his t-shirt over his head before climbing onto the bed.

“You love me.” Nick singsongs, grinning up at him when Louis sits down on top of his legs. His hands automatically go to the top of Louis’ thighs, thumbs digging into the muscle.

“You’re a pest.” Louis sighs, leaning down for a kiss.

“Yes.” Nick agrees, quick to wrap a hand around Louis’ neck to keep him in place, kissing him again. “You’re supposed to say it back.”

Louis huffs out a laugh. “I love you.” 

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Nick trails his fingers down the surface of yet another marble countertop, the stone cold against his fingertips. The kitchen they’re in is all made up from glossy white fronts and stainless steel. He doesn’t like it. It matches the rest of the house perfectly. White and glossy and more like one of those strange art showrooms Harry has dragged him to in LA than a possible home.

“What do you think?”

Nick shrugs, pushes both hands into the pockets of his shorts.

“That’s not an answer, Nick. Can you verbalise an opinion please?”

It’s impossible not to bristle at the annoyance dripping from Louis’ words. He fights it for a second but it’s impossible. Nick’s hungry and his feet hurt and this is the third house they’ve seen today. He’s ready to never look at another set of artfully arranged lemons in a fruit bowl ever again. Who even decided that was a unmissable interior detail anyway?

He clears his throat, looks briefly over to Louis who’s on the other side of the kitchen island. “What do you want me to say?”

“Something. Anything.” Louis snaps, and Nick watches their estate agent disappears into another room. 

“It’s too white.”

“That’s paint.” Louis sighs exasperatedly. “That’s fixable. Can you please be an adult about this?”

“I don’t know.” Nick grits out. “Can you please not be a dick about this?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Louis crosses both arms over his chest, glaring at him. “It’s like you don’t even want to do this.”

That stings. Nick watches Louis’ profile, the sharp cut of his jaw, while the anger that was building only seconds ago molds into something closer to hurt. “That’s-.” He trails off, swallowing tightly. “I do. Of course I do. Why would you-”

He bites back the question, suddenly a little scared to say the words out loud. He’s worked really hard not to let his hesitation show. He knows it’s nothing but the enormity of it all that scares him a little. The fact that he’ll miss his flat. It has nothing to do with Louis, nothing to do with the two of them together. He walks the short distance over to the closed patio doors, turning his back to Louis and their argument. It’s a beautiful day outside, and the vast garden is in full bloom on the other side of the glass. It all looks too perfectly aligned and trimmed.

“I’m sorry.” Louis is suddenly right next to him, his touch careful on Nick’s lower arm. “I didn’t mean that.”

Nick forces himself to ask the question burning on his tongue. “Did I make you feel like I had changed my mind?”

“No.” Louis replies, instantly. He then says it again when Nick turns his head to look him in the eyes. “You haven’t. I’m sorry, love. I’m just-”

“Really into this marble filled palace of a house?” Nick can’t keep the irony in, not any longer. He knows Louis well enough to know this can’t possibly be his style either.

“Really fucking hungry.”

Nick has to laugh at that, silently relieved when Louis’ lips tug into a smile as well. “I think,” Nick puts an arm around Louis’ shoulder, pulling him up against Nick’s side. “That we need a break, and some food.”

“Yes please.” Louis sighs, wrapping an arm around Nick’s waist. “Where did Blair go?”

“I think we scared her off.” Nick admits.

“Wow, that’s embarrassing.” 

“I’m sure she’s used to it.” Nick really hopes that’s the truth. “We can’t be the first couple that fall victim to hanger during a showing.”

“You’re probably right.”

“I usually am.”

“‘Too white’.” Louis mimics, jumping when Nick pinches his waist in retaliation. “Ow.”

“It is.” Nick is right about this, he’s not backing down. “And it’s not the colour, it’s the feeling. The whole house feels...white, like, cold white.”

“That-” Louis is quiet for a moment. “That actually makes sense.”

“Told you.” Nick tells him, smug, keeping his arm around Louis’ shoulders as they begin to walk.

Blair, their estate agent, looks up from her iPad as they approach. “It’s a no, I take it?” She smiles, looking a little as if she’s trying not to full on laugh.

“Yeah.” Louis replies. “Sorry about the arguing, that was awkward.”

“Not the first time.” Blair reassures them.

“Told you.” Nick nudges Louis’ shoulder with his.

“You’re a beacon of truth today, aren’t you.” Louis’ voice is drenched in sarcasm, but he’s smiling up at Nick.

“I am.” Nick nods, playing along. More than a little relieved they aren’t still arguing.

“Actually,” Blair interrupts them both. “I just got an email about a new prospect. I think it would be perfect for you.”

Nick hesitates, and it’s enough time for Louis to be the first one to speak up. “I don’t think we have another showing in us today, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, naturally.” Blair laughs. “How about I call you tomorrow and we’ll find a time? I think you’ll love it, it’s only a couple of minutes from here, lots of windows-”

They follow her outside, nodding and humming in the right places, when Louis leans in to whisper against Nick’s ear. “Pizza?”

“Please.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Nick curses quietly under his breath, hitting the refresh button for the third time. It’s his birthday, he deserves better than this shitty livestream. Everyone is gathered poolside at their rented house in Ibiza. Nick’s the only one hiding out in the shade. The others are all busy lounging in the sun and nursing varying levels of a hangover. They’re going out later, celebrating him taking another step closer to middle aged with dinner and drinks in the nearby town. For now, however, he’s stuck trying to watch Arsenal’s first game of the season on a livestream that is quite possible engineered by toddlers.

The fourth refresh seems to do the trick. The image finally stabilises, in time for Nick to see a slightly pixelated Louis chasing the ball midfield. He’d been a little hesitant to go away for Louis’ first match of the season, but Louis had been adamant he not miss out. They spoke earlier this morning, Louis FaceTiming him to sing Happy Birthday. 

Nick settles down on the lounger, leaving the laptop on the coffee table. He has a sip of his Margarita, afternoon drinks courtesy of Gillian. It takes him at least ten minutes to pick up his phone. He’s definitely been getting more and more into the football, but today it’s also an excuse to hang out in the shade and chill for a bit. George comes by every now and then to check on the score, and Pixie refills his drink unprompted.

The second half turns out less relaxing than the first. Nick’s at the edge of his seat. It draws the attention of the others, and by the time the whistle blows to signal Arsenal’s 3-4 defeat everyone is grouped around the laptop, groaning in frustration.

So close. Disappointed, Nick closes the lid of his laptop shut and reaches for the last of his drink.

“Right.” Pixie is the first one to speak up. “We’re getting drunk, yeah?”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Louis picks up the phone with a “Hello?”, and Nick smiles, couldn’t possibly not. His lips feel funny. 

“Lou! Hello!”

“Nicholas.”

Nick has missed his voice. They hadn’t found time to talk after the match, sticking to texts as Nick and the others made their way out to dinner. “You’re not here.” Nick tells him, sitting down carefully on one of the sun loungers by the pool. The cicadas are so loud it’s a little bit overwhelming. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Louis replies, then adds, “How drunk are you?”

Nick scoffs, struggling with the laces on his Vans one-handed. His feet are too hot, all of him is too hot. “We went out. Pixie ordered shots.”

“Aha,” Louis says, as if that explains something Nick wasn’t aware was being asked. “Did you drink all of them?”

“I did not!” Nick finally manages to kick off his shoes. He did have more than his fair share, but, “George had one too. Maybe two.”

Nick used to refer to George as his husband. That was before Louis, though. Now he can’t talk about George being his husband, because George is Pixie’s husband and Nick wouldn’t want to be married to anyone but Louis. 

“Good lad.” Louis chuckles. “Did you have a good time?”

“I did, but now we’re home.” Nick tells him. “Pix and George were being very cute, on the way back.”

“Gross.” 

Nick knew he’d understand. It’s still too hot. The pool is lit up from below water, a pale neon blue in the otherwise dark night. “It’s too hot here.”

“Isn’t the AC working?”

“I’m outside.” Nick explains, getting to his feet. He wobbles a little, but rights with only one little side step. “Oops.”

“What are you doing? Nick?”

“I’m going swimming.” Nick explains. He has to hold his phone between his cheek and his shoulder while unbuttoning his jean shorts.

“Are you on your own?”

“I told you Pixie and George are being cute.” Nick explains. It really shouldn’t be such a difficult concept to grasp.

“Ask Gillian, then.” Louis says. “Or one of the others. Don’t go swimming on your own, please.”

“But I’m talking to you.”

“You won’t be able to talk to me in the pool, silly.” 

“Right.” That’s actually a good point. He has some really good pictures on his phone that he wouldn’t want to lose. He ambles over to the patio door and pulls it open. “Gellz!”

“Oh wow, warn a guy.” 

“Sorry.” Nick lowers his voice to a whisper. “I’m sorry. I forgot you were there.” Whispering is really uncomfortable, and he has to go back to speaking normally. “But I wouldn’t forget you, I was just-”

“It’s okay, love.” Louis interrupts him. “Can I maybe go back to sleep now?”

Nick stops mid-step, gesticulating through the glass to Gillian who has walked into the living room. “You were sleeping?”

“It’s two in the morning.” Louis laughs quietly. He has the best laugh, Nick can picture it so clearly in his head.

“Sorry.” He means it. Louis gets grumpy when he’s tired and then he won’t smile as much for Nick.

“It’s okay.” Louis tells him. “It was good to hear your voice, even when you’re a bit shitfaced.”

“The drinks were really good.” Nick tells him, just as Gillian walks around the corner. “Gellz! We’re going swimming.”

“I’m sure they were.” Louis says. Nick has no idea what he’s talking about, he’s being very confusing. “Tell her I said hi.”

“Louis says hi.” Nick tells Gillian, and her face lights up.

“Louis! Hello!” She cries out, loud enough for the sound to carry.

“Oh God,” Louis chuckles. Nick has really missed that sound. “Have fun, yeah? Please don’t drown and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I love you.” Nick tells him. It seems important to make sure that Louis knows. “A lot.”

“I know, babe. I love you too. Don’t forget to take off your watch if you’re going swimming.”

Nick gasps. “You’re the best.”

He does remember to take it off once he and Louis hang up, putting it into the pocket of his shorts. He and Gillian jump in the pool, hand in hand, and resurface spluttering and laughing. Pixie and the others join in eventually, drawn out by their splashing and shrieking. It’s well past three in the morning when Nick stumbles into bed, a little damp and a lot happy. He falls asleep to the hum of the AC and the sound of Gillian laughing out in the hallway.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Their return to London feels like a fever dream. Nick’s more hungover than he can remember being in a long time. If this is what thirty-two is going to be like, he’d like a refund. He’s hiding behind his biggest pair of sunglasses, feeling too sticky and uncomfortable to sleep on their flight to Heathrow. It’s a relief to finally unlock the door to his flat, even as he’s wincing at the volume of Pig’s excited barking.

“Hi Piggy.” He greets her, and once he’s let go of the suitcase handle he ends up on the floor with a lapful of overly excited dog.

It takes her a while to settle down to something less headache inducing, and a few minutes more for him to muster enough energy to get off the floor. It’ll be another couple of hours before Louis is back from training. They texted a bit when Nick was on his way to the airport. At least half the texts consisted of Louis teasing the Hell out of Nick for being as hungover as he is.

He ends up in the kitchen, even though he knows his fridge is empty and there’s nothing to be found there. He’s in for a surprise, however, finding a post-it on the kitchen counter. ‘Check the fridge’, it reads, signed with one of Louis’ familiar smileys. A little confused, Nick pulls the refrigerator door open, and then promptly feels like he might actually weep in gratitude. He practically dives for the can of Diet Coke, popping it open and having a first glorious mouthful before digging his phone out of his pocket.

_You’re a lifesaver._

The message isn’t showing as ‘read’ by the time he’s made it inside the bedroom, Pig hot on his heels, so he drops the phone on the bed and heads for the bathroom. He feels a little more human after his shower, but also a lot more tired. Louis still hasn’t had time to get back to him. He dresses in a pair of cut off sweats and a t-shirt before collapsing on the bed. Pig’s next to him in a heartbeat, poking him hard in the stomach as she tries to get as close as possible. “Silly dog.” Nick tells her, tugging carefully on her soft ear. “We’ll just close our eyes for a minute, yeah?”

Pig scoffs, nosing at the palm of his hand. He interprets that as agreement, leaving his hand on her head as he closes his eyes.

When he comes to next, it’s to find Louis’ snuggled up against his back, fast asleep from the sound of his slow, steady breathing. There’s a thin blanket thrown over both of them, and Nick’s a little too hot like this but it’s nice. He doesn’t want to get up anytime soon. Pig’s standing by the side of the bed, licking his hand, and he assumes that’s what woke him up. She jumps on the bed, rolling herself into a pretzel like shape down by their feet. Nick turns around slowly, heart lurching at the sight of Louis’ familiar profile once they’re face to face. He must have been completely dead to the world if he managed to sleep through Louis getting home, and getting into bed with him. 

Louis stirs, inhaling deeply before blinking his eyes open slowly. His features morph into a smile when their eyes meet. “Hi.”

“Hiya.” Nick untangles one hand from underneath the blanket, brushing his thumb over Louis’ cheekbone. “This was nice to wake up to.” He means it, already feels a lot better than he did when he got home.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Louis admits, smiling ruefully. “You just looked really comfy.”

“That makes two of us.” Nick fails to hide a yawn against his own shoulder. “Apparently I was more tired than I thought.”

“It makes sense. You’re getting old.” Louis nods, sagely, and promptly bursts out laughing when Nick digs his fingers into Louis’ waist. “No, don’t! You’re right. Nana naps are the best.” 

“They are. I’m very wise. It comes with the old age.”

“Not that old, really.” Louis murmurs, fingertips brushing over Nick’s forehead.

He smiles against Nick’s lips when Nick leans in to kiss him, tightening the arm he still has wrapped around Nick’s waist. It’s so, so good to be home.

“This is mine.” Louis murmurs, pinching the soft fabric of the t-shirt Nick’s wearing between his thumb and index finger.

Nick strains his neck trying to see what he’s wearing. He’d more or less pulled something out of the drawer with his eyes closed, too focused on finally being able to collapse on the bed. His and Louis’ stuff is getting more and more mixed together these days. The overflowing dresser in the corner of his room is nearly bursting now that some of Louis’ stuff has ended up in there. Something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. He shrugs. “It’s comfortable.”

“I know.” Louis agrees, his hand slipping beneath the cotton and up Nick’s back. He digs his fingers in lightly. “I think you’d be more comfortable out if it.”

Nick laughs. “You think so?”

“Yes.” Louis pulls back a little, eyes glittering with barely concealed amusement. “In fact, I’m positive.”

“Well in that case.” Nick sits up far enough to pull the t-shirt over his head, allowing Louis to pull him into another kiss when he lies back down.

He slides his palms down Louis’ back, tracing the familiar shape, the dip of his spine. Dragging them upwards again he pushes the t-shirt up, pleased when Louis pulls back with an amused huff, tugging the hindering fabric over his head and throwing it over his shoulder. That’s better. For a little while they do nothing but kiss, slow and languid. The mattress jiggles as Pig jumps off the bed, followed by the clattering of her feet against the floor as she disappears out of earshot. Pleased they’re no longer threatening to scar his dog for life, Nick slips the tips of his fingers underneath the waistband of Louis’ pants, brushing over the top of his arse.

Louis is trailing kisses down his neck, sending shivers down Nick’s spine. It’s good, only better when Louis keeps going down his chest, his teasing tongue finding all the spots that have missed Louis’ touch the most. Nick exhales deeply, breath stuttering when Louis’ hand slides across his lower stomach, teasing. He’s not prepared for the brief squeeze Louis gives his half hard dick before moving lower, fingers tickling the inside of Nick’s thigh and down to his knee. The touch lingers hotly, has him leaning more into the kiss the next time Louis’ face comes level with his. 

He catches Louis’ bottom lip between his own. Louis moves to straddle him on the bed, kissing Nick as he grinds against him teasingly. It makes Nick’s breath stutter in his chest, warmth spreading through his body. It’s so good. Better still when Louis sets a steady pace, rubbing their dicks together through the layers of cotton separating them. More turned on with every slow drag of friction, Nick angles his neck to get a proper look at him. He lifts his hips a little and watches Louis’ mouth drop open on a moan. Louis is breathing heavily, and there’s a flush to his chest as he keeps moving, creating more delicious friction with every sway of his hips. Nick’s hands find his waist, digging in lightly and speeding up the movements a little.

He feels caught in time, as if everything has slowed down around them, the quiet only adding to the intensity of the situation. He’s missed this. His hands move to Louis’ shoulders, down his arms, and he digs his fingers into Louis’ upper arms as Louis drops a row of kisses down Nick’s throat, across his clavicles. An idea pops up in his head and Nick changes his grip. Letting his hands slip lower he grabs Louis’ thighs, pulling towards himself. Louis seems to take the hint and shuffles forward on his knees until he’s straddling Nick’s chest.

Louis inhales sharply as Nick leans forward, a soft sound escaping him as Nick pushes his face against Louis’ erection. His pants are in the way. Nick traces the shape of him with his mouth, smiling as Louis shivers and moans. He keeps going, aware of the tremble in Louis’ thighs. He licks and sucks until the cotton’s wet, until a choked out ‘Fuck’ from Louis catches his attention.

“Lie back.” He says, carefully pushing Louis in the chest until Louis moves sideways to lay down on the bed. Nick doesn’t waste any time following him. It’s his turn to be on top. 

He follows Louis’ example, licking and teasing him until Louis is trembling underneath him. He kisses the soft skin right above the waistband of Louis’ pants, then lower. Louis’ legs fall open at the first brush of lips against his dick through the straining cotton, a throaty moan spilling from his lips. He smells so good. Nick breathes in the heady scent of him, exhaling against the hardness of Louis’ erection.

“That’s-” Louis is panting a little, his grip vice like around Nick’s upper arm. “Come here.”

Nick does as he’s told, moving so that he’s once again hovering above Louis. He returns the kiss eagerly, moaning against Louis’ lips when Louis wraps a leg around Nick’s upper thigh. It brings them back to grinding against each other, a little more intensely now, both getting a little lost in the maddening friction. They’re still kissing when Louis gets himself a handful of Nick’s arse, digging his fingers in, and it’s almost too much.

“Fuck.” Nick has to pull back, hiding his face against Louis’ throat and feeling him swallow. “You make me so fucking hot.”

“Same.” Louis grits out, and when he drags a finger along Nick’s crack through the cotton of his pants Nick fears his brain might short circuit. “Fucking same.”

“What can I do?” Nick mumbles against his skin, sticking his tongue out to taste the sweat beading at the dip of Louis’ collarbones. His hand finds the hot, hard shape of Louis’ dick, squeezing. 

“Whatever-” The rest of what Louis was trying to say disappears in a moan. His hips seem to be moving on their own accord, blindly searching for more friction against the palm of Nick’s hand. “Whatever you want.”

Nick would tease him about that, remind him that’s a risky thing to say. But he’s too turned on, too breathlessly excited. Goal in sight, he pulls back to sit on his knees in-between Louis’ spread legs. He’ll never get tired of this view, of Louis spread out in front of him. They make eye contact, and Nick keeps looking as he pulls Louis’ pants down. He holds Louis’ gaze as he, finally, wraps a hand around Louis’ dick, watches Louis’ eyes nearly roll back inside his head.

It’s a lot, even better when he leans down to replace his hand with his mouth. Louis is loud. He makes a sound every time Nick pulls back, his leg twitching against Nick’s upper arm. Nick throws himself into it, ignoring the mild ache in his jaw. He can feel it when Louis is close, the tension in his thigh, the tremble in his abs. When Louis finally comes it seems to last forever, leaves him trembling and gasping for a long while, stripes of come painting his stomach. Nick kisses his thigh, the soft skin of his groin, up the side of his torso.

Louis’ eyes are dark, his irises barely visible, when Nick puts them face to face. “Hey.” Nick whispers, kissing Louis’ lax lips, feeling his hot, panting breath against his own. Louis reaches out to touch Nick’s cheek, his thumb brushing over Nick’s cheekbone. Nick’s holding himself up with an elbow on each side of Louis’ head, awkwardly trying to pet Louis’ tousled hair. Louis’ hand slides down his back, hot and sure, and he’s still looking up at Nick when he wraps his hand around Nick’s aching dick.

Nick nearly startles when Louis moves. He muffles a shuddery groan against Louis’ lips, then moans again when Louis’ other hand slips lower, fondling his balls as the other starts to move over his dick. It’s overwhelming, everything condensed to the feeling of Louis’ hands on him, and the burning want in Louis’ eyes. Nick comes between one hitched breath and the next, shuddering so hard he can barely hold himself up. He gives in when Louis kisses his cheek, collapsing against Louis’ chest with his nose buried in Louis’ hair. It forces Louis to stop touching him, trapping his hands between their bodies.

It only lasts a couple of seconds before Louis tugs his left hand free. His fingertips dance lightly across Nick’s back, trailing back and forth. Nick focuses on getting his breath back, not sure how long it’s been when he finally regains some control of his limbs. He moves so that he’s no longer in risk of crushing Louis, pleased when Louis immediately turns towards him. Their legs are still intertwined. Nick looks up just in time to see Louis lean in, catching Nick’s lips in a kiss.

They go back to kissing for a while, slow and unhurried. Louis’ hand is in Nick’s hair, cradling his skull. They’re a mess, sweaty and sticky. Nick’s right leg is still tangled in his shorts. It’s perfect. With all the time spent apart it’s been a while since it felt like this, as if Nick could happily make himself a home right here in his bed and never leave.

“Can we stay here?” 

Louis’ voice interrupts his thoughts, makes his heart stutter in his chest with how in tune they are. “Please.” He mumbles against Louis’ cheekbone, feeling it when Louis smiles.

Nick stretches out, using his foot to push the shorts off his other leg. Louis sits up quickly to pull the blanket up to cover both of them again. It’s a little too hot but Nick doesn’t care, enjoys the shield it creates. He shifts his arm to make room for Louis when he lays back down, pleased when Louis plasters himself to Nick’s side.

“You’re still wearing this.” Louis says, quietly, playing with the necklace Nick’s wearing. It’s the sun necklace Louis brought home from France, Nick can’t remember having taken it off since he first put it on.

“I love it.” He tells Louis, stroking a hand across Louis’ arm.

“I love it on you.” Louis replies, tugging a little on the chain.

Nick hums, letting his fingers trail down Louis’ side, his waist, grinning when Louis squirms. 

“Stop it.” Louis grumbles, his hip twitching under Nick’s palm.

“Sorry.” Nick grins against the top of his head, pressing an apologetic kiss to his hair. His stomach chooses that time to rumble, loudly, and when Louis promptly starts laughing Nick has to punish him a little. A quick dance of fingers across Louis’ ribs is an easy punishment for his mirth.

Louis yelps, nearly kneeing Nick in the groin in his haste to scramble out of reach.

“Fucking Hell.” Nick bursts out laughing, a dose of panicked adrenaline only making him laugh harder. “Careful.”

“I’ve warned you! Multiple times but you never learn!” Louis laughs, but rubs a soothing hand over Nick’s lower stomach. “Sorry.”

“You’re a menace.” Nick tells him, pinching Louis’ lower lip between his thumb and index finger.

“Takes one to know one.” Louis replies, reaching across Nick to pick up his phone. He checks the screen quickly. “Oh wow, it’s half seven.”

“What?” 

“We’ve been asleep since four, shit.” Louis chuckles, laying back by Nick’s side with his phone still in hand.

“Not only sleeping.” Nick points out, wiggling his eyebrows at Louis when Louis cranes his neck to make eye contact.

“Dork.” Louis laughs, opening up the food delivery app on his phone. “Let’s get food, yeah?”

Nick hums, angling his neck so it’s easier to see what Louis is doing. “I want chips.”

“Of course you do.” Louis is scrolling through the options. “How’s the hangover?”

“Better now.” Nick admits. “Get me a burger and we can do more of this.” He says the last part while getting a handful of Louis’ arse. 

“Alright, alright.” Louis grins, still struggling with his app. He moves to lay on his back, breaking most of their contact. 

Nick frowns. Not even food can be worth this. “Come back ‘ere.”

“In a second.”

That won’t do. Nick twists quickly, digging his fingers into Louis’ ribs. Louis drops his phone with a yelp, his panicked laughter ringing through the air. It’s hilarious, well worth the kick in the shin that’s probably going to leave a bruise.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Aimee´s heels clatter against the tarmac as they cross the street. There’s a light drizzle in the air and they’re both eager to get inside. They’re a few minutes late for their eight o’clock reservation and Nick’s starving. Aimee has her phone out even though the screen’s getting covered in raindrops.

“Can’t that wait?”

“All done.” Aimee replies, putting her phone back inside her purse before hooking her arm through his, squeezing. “God, I’m starving.”

“I want to eat my weight in maki rolls.” Nick admits, nodding at the hostess as Aimee gives her the details of their reservation. Menus in hand, the hostess heads for the back of the restaurant. Nick’s never been seated back there before. Aimee falls behind as she struggles out of her colourful coat. He’s looking for her as he walks around a corner. The next second he nearly jumps out of his skin at the wall of sound that greets him, elated cries of ‘Happy Birthday’ ringing in his ears.

“Fucking Hell,” he chokes out, stumbling back, laughing before the words are even out. There’s a dozen or so of his friends in the room, and his heart soars in his chest at the sight of them. There’s Louis in the middle, grinning widely. “You little shit.” Nick gasps. “Tired, huh?”

“Surprise!” Louis laughs, squeezing between Harry and Alexa to get to him. “Happy Birthday, love.”

“You’re crazy.” Nick tells him, quietly, returning the hug. “Thank you.”

“Happy Birthday!” Fiona is second in line for hugs and congratulations. Nick hugs her tightly and is then promptly wrapped up in a trademark Harry hug. It’s a bit of a mad rush for a while, accepting hugs and jokes about the look on his face when he saw them. It’s great. His cheeks almost hurt from smiling once he finally sits down in his spot next to Louis at the big, oval table. They’ve barely taken their seats before two servers arrive with Champagne. Nick has a feeling it’s going to be a great evening. Eventually huge sharing platters of sushi and fusion dishes are being brought out for all of them. 

“How did you plan all this?” Nick asks Louis as he helps himself to food from one of the big serving plates.

“You’ve been away, I had plenty of time for secret phone calls.” Louis shrugs, carefully dipping a roll in soy sauce and cursing quietly when he nearly loses hold with his chopsticks. He shoots Nick a look from under his fringe, daring him to comment. “I wanted to do something nice for your birthday.”

“This is great.” Nick tells him, squeezing Louis’ knee under the table. “You’re holding them wrong.”

Louis scoffs, just barely managing to get the roll in his mouth before losing his hold again. “Fuck off.”

“You are.” Nick grins, pressing a kiss to Louis’ temple. “It’s okay. I won’t tell on you.”

“How gracious of you.” Louis says with a roll of his eyes, but he accepts another kiss, on the lips this time.

There are gifts too, including a gorgeous print from Harry made by an artist they’ve both been really into lately. It leaves Nick a bit speechless for a moment, caught off guard by his generosity. “Haz-”

“Nope.” Harry grins. “Just say ‘thank you, Harry’.”

Nick resists the urge to stick his tongue out. “Thank you, Harry.” He repeats with a sigh.

Dinner is followed by chilled shots of saké, and the volume has definitely gone up around the table when the servers bring out dessert. There’s a huge cake and a surprisingly in tune rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ being sung loud enough to catch the attention of every single person in the restaurant and Nick loves his friends to bits.

He’s definitely more than a little buzzed by the time he downs the last of his wine, already standing behind his chair and wearing his leather jacket. He’s not the only one, Louis is definitely looking a little flushed as he wraps an arm around Nick’s waist. He leans into the touch when Nick puts his arm around his shoulders. 

“Harry’s been on his phone a lot.” Louis speaks quietly, noticeably keeping his voice down so that the others won’t hear. “Did you notice?”

“I did.” Nick replies, watching Harry check his phone for the hundredth time. “Who are you texting?” He says, louder, watching Harry’s head snap up in alarm.

It takes Harry a couple of seconds too long to reply. “No one.”

“Right.” Louis drawls, and Nick can practically feel the amusement radiating off him. This is fun.

“Is it a boy?” Nick continues, and even though they started it he’s definitely a little surprised to find that Harry’s blushing. That’s new. “Harold?”

“It is, isn’t it.” Louis gasps, delighted. “When were you going to tell us, this is-”

“Can you keep your voices down.” Harry interrupts him, but then his phone pings and he’s immediately fighting a smile. 

“Harry’s texting a boy.” Nick teases him, drawing out the last vowels. “Are you going to tell us who it is?”

“Nope.” Harry fakes an innocent grin, tapping away on his screen.

“But we could help!” Louis suggests.

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“So rude!” Nick adds. He doesn’t approve of being kept out of the loop one bit. Letting go of Louis he walks up to Harry, draping himself over Harry’s shoulders and ignoring Harry’s protest. “Tell me.”

“Not here.” Harry grins, locking his screen before Nick can see anything. “You nosy bastard.”

“Is he treating you well?” Nick asks, moving so that he’s got one arm wrapped around Harry’s shoulders instead. “Is he courting you according to protocol? Are there enough blowies?”

“Oh, shut up, Grim.” Harry laughs, but he’s got one hand on Nick’s waist, squeezing. “He is.” Harry adds, quietly. “I’ll tell you tomorrow, yeah? You two can make me dinner as an apology for being so bloody nosey.”

“We’re a delight.” Louis comes up on Harry’s other side, clinging to Harry’s free arm. “You love us.”

“You’re the worst.” Harry deadpans, wrestling free and scurrying away.

Nick catches Louis around the waist, preventing him from following after Harry as he heads for the door of the restaurant. The others are nearly out the door already.

“We’ll get it out of him tomorrow.” He whispers against Louis ear. “We’ll get him wine drunk and supply him with that vegan chocolate cake.”

“I heard that.” Harry calls over his shoulder.

“The wine trick always works.” Louis agrees, tilting his head up for a quick kiss. “The car’s here.”

The majority of their group are going to a gig, a few begging off because of an early morning tomorrow. It’s still raining, and the cooler temperature is a welcome breath of fresh air. Nick tilts his head up, feeling the raindrops on his face, and promptly trips over nothing. 

“Whoa.” Louis laughs, his arm tightening around Nick’s waist. “Steady there, old man.”

“So old.” Nick agrees. He’s a little spinny. A lot happy. “It’s totally worth it, though. This is great. So, Harry-”

Harry looks up from his phone. “Frank Ocean dropped his album.”

“We don’t joke about these things.” Nick reminds him, making room for Louis to join them the backseat.

“I’m not joking.”

“Oh my God.”

“I take it we’re not going out anymore.” Louis chuckles, watching over Nick’s shoulder as Nick brings up iTunes on his phone. There’s a chance his hands are shaking, but if they are Louis knows better than to tease him for it. He needs his good speakers in his lounge and he needs them as soon as humanly possible.

“Nope.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

They end up sleeping in the following morning, only dragging themselves out to a lazy brunch around half ten. They’re both feeling a little fragile after last night. They stayed up late, listening to the newly released album and drinking too much wine. They had more or less poured Harry into a taxi at three in the morning and then stumbled into bed. It had been perfect. The wine induced hangover? Not so much. Nick had been hesitant to take off his sunglasses at all. But eventually Louis’ ribbing had become too annoying and he’d pulled them off his face and mimicked throwing them at Louis’ head instead.

“So, we actually have somewhere we need to be in a bit.”

Nick looks up from the last of his cappuccino to find Louis looking at him from across the table. There’s a hint of mischief in his eyes and Nick is immediately suspicious. There had been a couple of smaller presents when he came back from Ibiza, but Louis had hinted at there being something else coming. “Yeah?”

“Yep.” Louis confirms, downing the last of his own coffee.

“Are you gonna tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope.” Louis grins, pulling a dark piece of fabric from his pocket. “It’ll be a surprise.”

“Is that a blindfold?”

“It is.”

Nick leans across the table, keeping his voice down to a whisper. “Are you taking me to a sex dungeon?”

Louis bursts out laughing, quickly muffling it with his hand. His eyes are wide when he looks back up. “A sex dungeon? I show you a blindfold and _that’s_ where your mind goes?”

Nick shrugs, fighting a smile. “You never know.”

“It’s not a sex dungeon, I’ll tell you that much.” Louis admits, before waving the waitress over to settle their bill.

Nick’s stomach is fluttering in anticipation as they get into the car. He lets Louis tie the blindfold around his head and is even honest enough to tell him when he gets it wrong the first time, leaving a strip for Nick to see through. Once Nick’s eyes are covered, Louis starts driving. It takes a while, and Nick’s entertaining both of them with more and more outlandish guesses and singing along, loudly, to Frank Ocean. It feels as if it’s been hours when Louis finally pulls over, muttering as he’s forced to parallel park before turning off the engine. 

“Are you gonna make me walk around blindfolded?” Nick asks, not exactly cherishing the prospect of stumbling around some London street completely blind.

“Nah.” Louis replies, and Nick reaches up to help him untie the blindfold when he feels Louis’ hand at the back of his head. 

The blindfold falls away, and Nick finds himself blinking confusedly up at the nondescript industrial buildings they’re parked in front of. “Where are-” He stops talking as he turns left, seeing the big blue and white sign on the building across the road. He’s been here before, he knows this place. Louis keeps doing this, finding new ways to surprise him with just how lovely he can be. “Lou.”

“Surprise.” Louis exclaims, sounding a bit nervous. There’s really no need for that. If anything, this is too good to be true.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.” Louis turns more fully towards him. “Yes, I thought..but if you don’t like it-”

Nick cuts him off by reaching over to pull him into a kiss, trying to pour all the emotion swirling in his chest into the kiss. “I like it. I love it, actually.”

“Happy Birthday.” Louis tells him, softly, kissing him again.

They get out of the car, and Nick reads the familiar sign again. _Battersea Dogs & Cats Home_.

“Ready?” Louis holds out his hand for Nick to take.

“Definitely.”

They’re greeted inside the doors by a cheery bloke named Gary, whom Louis seems to have spoken with before. It’s soon evident that there’s a plan in place, and Nick’s a little confused as they walk past the doors he knows from meeting Pig are the rooms where the dogs live. It’s not until they’re outside a labelled door that reality dawns on him. “Puppies?”

“I told Gary about Pig, and how you thought some company might make her a bit less anxious.” Louis explains as they follow Gary through the door and into a cacophony of yips and attempted barks. “He thought she might do best with a younger dog and, well, here we are.”

Nick squeezes his hand, a little blown away by the careful thought and planning that’s gone into all of this. The puppies are adorable. There’s five of them, all pitch black and climbing all over their mother in search of food and attention. Gary introduces them to the mother, and then hangs back while they get to know the puppies. 

Nick’s cuddling one of the bigger ones, the only girl of the litter, when he feels something tugging at his shoelace. He looks down to find one of the others in a fight to the death with his Adidas.

“That one’s a feisty one.” Gary laughs, nodding at the puppy just as he attacks the shoelace with renewed energy. “Looks like he’s demanding some attention.”

Louis looks up from where he’s got a lapful of puppies treating him like a jungle gym. “In need of attention, huh? Sounds like someone I know.”

“Rude.” Nick sniffs, but he’s smiling as he puts the girl down and turns his attention towards the other one. He has barely picked the puppy up before he’s attacked by a tiny, wet tongue.

“Looks like you’ve been chosen.” Gary tells him, grinning as Nick tries to tilt his head back in order to escape the slobbery display of affection. 

Nick knows he’s right, now that he’s holding this one he knows he won’t want to take any of the others home with them. Louis comes over to say hi and have some cuddles, and the puppy has settled into a light doze on Nick’s arm by the time Gary goes to gather the paperwork. 

The puppy might possibly be the cutest thing Nick’s ever seen, even if the thought makes him feel slightly guilty, and as if he’s betraying the other four legged love of his life.

“Look at you, such a little blob. Just a stinky blob, aren’t ya?” Nick tells him, perfectly aware he probably sounds like a knob but too in love to care, cradling the puppy to his chest. His fur is so, so soft but he smells a little bit like wee. “Maybe that’s your name, huh? Stinky Blob.”

Louis makes a noise of protest, looking up from where he’s been playing with the two puppies who are still awake and tumbling around on the floor. 

“You’re joking, right. Please tell me you’re joking.”

Nick looks up from where he’s been burying his nose into the puppy’s fur. “About what?”

“You’re not seriously considering naming that gorgeous puppy ‘Stinky Blob’? That’s not a name!” Louis gapes. 

Nick holds the puppy up, looking him over carefully. “But it fits?” He can’t stop from grinning when the puppy, unable to lick his face, starts gnawing on his thumb instead. “You’re a right little Stinky, aren’t you?”

“Oh for-” Louis trails off, carefully lifting the puppies off his lap before getting to his feet. He walks up to Nick and Stinky, petting a silky puppy ear carefully. “I’m so, so sorry about this.” He tells the puppy, solemnly, shooting Nick a half-hearted glare, “Your dad is ridiculous.”

“I’m his dad.” Nick echoes, grinning. It seems enough to momentarily make Louis forget about his aversion to Nick’s fantastic choice of name, his eyes softening at the edges. “Thank you, love, I don’t even know what to say. He’s perfect.”

“In everything but name.” Louis mutters darkly, rolling his eyes, but he allows Nick to pull him into a kiss.

He can’t keep kissing Louis forever though, too enamoured with the puppy in his hands to focus on much else. “Look at his teeth!”

Louis laughs, bending down to inspect the puppy’s, quite frankly, glorious underbite. “Lookin’ sharp, mate.” He chuckles, stroking the puppy’s silky ear. “That’s a look, right there.”

It’ll be another two weeks before Stinky is ready to leave his mum and his siblings, so after a long cuddle session they’re forced to leave him behind for now. Nick has at least two dozen pictures on his phone, and is already google-ing how to introduce an older dog to a new family member as they get back in the car.

“What are we going to tell Pig?”

Louis carefully reverses them out of their parking spot. “Maybe we should do one of those ridiculous gender reveal videos on Instagram.”

“I’m serious. I don’t want her to think I’m replacing her.”

Louis’ eyes soften at the edges. “Of course you don’t.” He reaches out to squeeze Nick’s thigh. “We’ll order a book or something, okay? I can ask Liam how they did when they brought their puppy home to Watson last year.”

“Yes, let’s do that.” Nick agrees, just as his phone buzzes with a new message. “Harry asks if we have forgotten we owe him dinner.”

“Oh, absolutely not.” Louis chuckles. “Tell him we’re on our way to Waitrose right now. Do you remember that wine he liked last time? Was it the Italian one?”

“Think so.” Nick replies, tapping out a reply to Harry. “But I’m sure as long as we get enough of any red we’ll get it out of him.”

“You could always withhold the pictures of,” Louis stops for a dramatic exhale. “Stinky, poor dog, unless he tells us all about it.”

“It’s a brilliant name.”

“It’s really not.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

It happens really fast and then in slow motion. The ginger cat comes running out in front of the Jeep. That was the part that happened really, really fast. His goddamn car hitting the parked car on the side of the street and flipping over on its side, that part happened in slow motion. It did happen, however, and when Nick finds himself standing next to his tipped over car, he can’t stop thinking that there is a strong possibility there’s a cat underneath it. It makes his stomach churn. What if he killed someone’s cat but doesn’t know it yet?

It’s a bit of a mad rush then, for a while. It’s not until he’s calling Louis that he realises his hands are shaking. He can hear the smile in Louis’ voice when he picks up, and wonders if he’s still sprawled out on the sofa teasing Lottie over texts about her new boyfriend.

“Did you forget something?”

“So, uh, don’t freak out but-” Nick clears his throat, pulls a hand through his hair. “There was a bit of an accident.”

There’s definitely no smile in Louis’ voice the next time he speaks up. “What? Are you okay? Where are you?”

More people have joined the cluster of curious neighbours. “I really didn’t see it coming, and like, what was I supposed to do? It came out of nowhere so I hit the brakes and swerved and all of a sudden the bloody car was tipping over? I felt like I was in a movie, you know, it all happened in slow motion. The airbags deployed and there was a bit of a crash, I suppose. And now my bloody car’s lying on its side in the middle of the road and I don’t know if the cat’s okay. Lou, what if the cat’s under the car. Shit. It’ll be like a cat pancake, fuck.”

Nick stops to pull in a deep, steadying breath. He usually likes being the centre of attention. Not like this, though. He’s going to miss Annie’s listening party. He’s even got new trainers on. Louis is firing off questions on the other side of the line. 

“Nick? Are you listening to me? What are you even on about? Where are you?” 

“The cat.” Nick repeats. Hasn’t Louis been listening to him? “The one I was trying not to hit. I’m down the road, bloody hell this is so embarrassing. I had to call the police, didn’t I, and now the fire brigade is here.”

They are. The big fire engine is slowing down right in front of him. Nick watches the firemen get out, heading straight for his wrecked car. He looks up at the sound of quick footsteps approaching. It’s Louis, and Nick can feel something in his chest loosen at the sight of him.

Nick opens his mouth to speak but Louis doesn’t stop to listen. He walks straight up to Nick wrapping both his arms around him, and then immediately pulls back, his hands fluttering over Nick’s ribs, his sides. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.” Nick grimaces, glancing over at the crowd that has gathered. Louis is still touching him with a frown on his face. Nick catches Louis’ hands in his, and it seems enough for Louis to stop moving. “Lou, I promise. I’m okay. The only thing that’s really bruised is my ego. This is fucking embarrassing.”

Louis lets out a sharp bark of a laugh, wrapping Nick back up in a hug. It helps. Louis’ arms wrap around his waist, and Nick allows him a couple seconds of simply breathing, eyes closed. When he looks back up there’s a ginger cat sat across the street from where they’re standing. Relief floods him in an instant. He recognises that cat. “Oh, look, the cat. It’s okay.”

Louis pulls back a little so that he can turn around. When he looks back at Nick there’s fire in his eyes. “You fucking idiot.” He chokes out. “What the fuck were you thinking? You don’t crash your car over a cat.”

Nick frowns. “That’s not-” He crosses his arms over his chest, takes a step back. “I couldn’t run over someone’s cat.”

“It’s a bloody cat, not a toddler.”

“Don’t say that.” Nick can barely suppress the full body shiver. What if he had run over someone’s child? Why is Louis telling him off right now?

“Nick-”

Nick’s phone interrupts whatever Louis is about to say. “It’s probably the insurance company, they were gonna call me back.” He explains to Louis, and turns around as he answers the phone. The police have arrived now too. Trying to swallow down the burning embarrassment, he sorts the tow out with his insurance company. It only takes a couple of minutes, but once he’s done on the phone he has to go over to tell the police officer in charge.

Louis is hovering in the background, constantly visible out of the corner of Nick’s eye. When everything is settled, and most people seem to have given up and gone back inside, Nick walks back up to him. “They’re sending a tow. I’m gonna wait here until everything’s sorted. This might end up all over twitter, right? I should call Caroline, maybe she can put out some kind of statement or something saying I’m not dead.”

“Don’t joke about that.” Louis replies, quietly. 

When Nick looks at him properly there’s a line of tension to Louis’ shoulders he wasn’t prepared to find. “This really upset you.”

“No shit.” Louis laughs weakly. His shoves his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie. “Why do you think I was such a raging dick to you? You scared the shit out of me.”

“Hey,” All of the simmering annoyance at Louis’ sharp words disappear in a heartbeat. Eager to soothe both of them, Nick carefully pulls Louis into a hug. “I’m fine. Not hurt at all.”

There’s what feels like quite the promising bruise below his collarbone from the seat belt but he’ll mention that later.

Louis exhales slowly, face hidden against Nick’s hoodie. “Okay.”

“I’m gonna stick around until it’s all sorted, yeah? You can go home.”

“I’m not leaving-” 

“Okay.”

“Good.” Louis frowns up at him, but it’s an exaggerated pout more than an actual face of irritation.

It’s a bit of a drag, waiting for the tow. It takes half an hour and then some before it shows up, and another forty minutes after that before him and Louis unlock the front door of Nick’s flat.

“I’m going to draw you a bath.” Louis tells him, and it’s surprise enough for Nick to look up from trying to put together a tweet explaining what happened.

“A what?”

“You heard me.”

“It’s August.”

“Don’t bloody start with me.” Louis calls over his shoulder, already heading for the bathroom.

Nick watches him disappear out of sight, and then goes back to typing. He would have been perfectly happy with a cup of tea but he’ll get in the damn tub if that’s what it takes to make Louis stop frowning.

Tweet sent, he heads for the kitchen. He’s watching the kettle coming to a boil when Louis comes into the kitchen. Louis sets about getting their mugs ready, digging two tea bags out of the box.

“We’re nearly out of tea.”

“I’ll add it to the shopping list for tomorrow.” Nick replies just as the kettle switches off.

“I-” Louis pauses, leaning back against the kitchen counter. Nick can feel his eyes on him as he pours water into the mugs. “I need you to promise me you won’t die in some freak accident.”

Nick chuckles at first, but stops when he spots the serious expression on Louis’ face. “Lou.”

“Promise me.” Louis repeats. He reaches for Nick and Nick allows himself to be pulled closer. Louis isn’t looking at him, toying with the cuff of Nick’s shirt.

“I promise not to die in a freak accident.” Nick parrotts, tilting Louis’ head up with a finger under his chin. “At least not on purpose.”

“Don’t-”

“You know I can’t promise that.” The whole situation is a little ridiculous, but there’s something about the weird mood Louis seems to be in, the tension is palpable. He cuts off Louis’ protest with a kiss. “I’m not making fun of you. But I’m okay. No more freak accidents planned for the foreseeable future. I’ve had my fair share.”

“Bloody right about that.” Louis mutters, darkly, but he allows another kiss.

“Now,” Nick hands Louis his tea. “Are you going to join me in the bathtub? Enquiring minds need to know, et cetera.”

“There’s no way we’ll both fit comfortably in there.” Louis points out, clinking their mugs together. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Nick replies, having a careful sip. “Ah, hot.”

“Careful!” Louis groans. “You’re such a hazard, bloody hell.”

“Rude.” Nick sniffs, trailing after Louis towards the bathroom. He comes to an abrupt halt in the doorway. “Aw, you added bubbles.”

“Shut up.”

“So sweet.” Nick coos. “Didn’t even know I had those.”

“They were in the cupboard.”

“Right.” Nick leaves his mug on the counter and goes about getting his kit off. He can feel Louis’ eyes on him, knowing he’s probably spotted the bruise blooming below Nick’s collarbone. The water is piping hot, and he hisses in a breath through his teeth as he gets in. He gets used to it quickly, sitting back. It’s actually kind of nice. “Nice, this. Sure you’re not joining me?”

“I’m good.” Louis pulls up the small, white stool from the corner, sitting down right next to the bathtub.

“Maybe your feet are cold.” Nick says, sipping his tea. He sinks further down into the water.

“You’re not letting this go, are you?”

“Nope.” Nick offers him a winning grin. “You’re being a bit ridiculous so you should take part. Sweet, I’ll give you that, but ridiculous.”

Louis sighs, clearly feeling as if his patience is being tested. Nick doesn’t take the bait, cheering quietly when Louis pulls the stool even closer, lifting his feet over the edge of the bathtub and letting them dangle in the water.

“Nice, huh.”

“The water’s very hot.” Louis tells him, calmly. Nick can see him fighting not to pull his feet back up.

“Yep.” Nick grins. “It’s August. No need for baths in August, unless they’re iced ones.”

Louis sighs. “You may have a point.”

“Of course I do.” Nick points out. “I can’t believe I missed the listening party.”

“It’s a tragedy.”

Nick can tell he’s being mocked, but the water’s hot and the tea is good and Louis looks a little bit ridiculous having a foot bath in the bubble filled tub. “I’m glad you understand.”

Louis sticks his free hand down his pocket, retrieving his phone. “Which one are we listening to, then?”

“Ivy, please.”

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

The house is lovely. From the moment they pull up outside the two story, pale brick house Nick is intrigued. They walk around the house to the small back garden first, taking in the patio area and the stone stairs leading up to a stretch of grass. There’s even a jacuzzi, hidden behind a neatly trimmed hedge for some extra privacy. 

The garage is a bit on the smaller side, placed in the basement of the house, but Nick forgets all about having enough room for Louis’ bazillion cars the moment they step through the front door. The house is gorgeous. Blair takes them through, giving them her usual selling points. They’re in the biggest hallway upstairs when their eyes meet across the landing, and when Louis smiles Nick knows they’re on the same page.

Blair leaves them to explore a bit on their own once she has walked them through the whole six bedroom house. Nick’s in the downstairs lounge, his back to the open kitchen, admiring the big windows with a view out onto the patio. For a moment he can almost see Pig out there in the backyard, a smaller, black puppy on her heels. A glimpse into a future he suddenly wants so badly he can hardly breathe from it all. He notices Louis seconds before he speaks up, slipping his hand into Nick’s.

“I think this might be the one.” Louis says quietly.

Nick exhales, slowly, linking their fingers together and squeezing Louis’ hand. “Yeah.” He agrees, also keeping his voice down. As if speaking the words too loud would somehow jinx it. “I think it is.”

Louis moves to stand in front of him, his arms looped loosely around Nick’s waist. “So, are we putting in an offer, then?”

Nick nods, barely able to conceal his eagerness. “Let’s buy a house.”

Louis laughs. “Let’s do it.”

“Happy?”

“Very.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments are, as always, greatly appreciated. Or maybe reblog the tumblr post?
> 
>  


End file.
